Till Death Do Us Part
by FoxDemon303
Summary: Yagami Kiki is your normal High-schooler with good grades and tons of friends. Well, there is one abnormal thing about her: She can see ghosts! She doesn't believe in ghosts, so she brushes the strange gift off. But all that's about to change. KenpachiOC
1. Highschool is Hell

**Fox: Hello! Welcome to my very first Bleach story! I'm kinda getting tired of writing about Naruto so I asked my friend if she wanted me to write a story for her. This story is for Kenpachi-san fans! Lol, that rhymed! Sorta...Haha...**

**I've been working on where to take this and what not, so it's finally complete! Well, first chapter anyways... Didn't want Nee-chan to wait any longer! Without further ado, here's the first chappie! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Just my story and the OCs placed in it. The rest belongs to Tite Kubo-san.**

* * *

**Highschool is Hell**

"Miss Kiki!"

Ugh, who is yelling?

"Miss Kiki! Wake up this instant!"

_'Whap!'_

My head shot up like a rocket. I blinked my eyes. Everything was blurry. Once I regained focus, I saw who was the source of the shouting. Standing before me, in all her angry glory, was Tayaka sensei. I yawned and stretched. "Good morning, sensei..." Tayaka growled. "Kiki, you've slept through my class for the last time!" She slammed her book down on my desk. I looked around. The classroom was empty.I sighed. Stupid science class, always puttin' me to sleep. Sensei continued her raging rant. So much shouting! Man, I thought Tatasuki was bad.... "Hey, hey, calm down, you'll blow up if you're not careful." I guess sensei took that the wrong way. Her eye twitched. "Think you're so cool and laid back, huh? Two weeks detention!! Go to the principle's office, now!" She stomped a foot. I stared at the floor. "What did the poor defenceless floor do to you?" Sensei had enough. "Get out! Out, out, out!!" I quickly grabbed my stuff and bolted out the door. The door was shut so hard, I thought the glass would break!

Cracking my neck, I looked at my watch. Yuki and the cheese cube was on the twelve. I smiled. This watch was so cute! It had Yuki in his mouse form and a piece of cheese for hands. The background was pink with big purple letters that said 'Fruits Basket'. It was a gift for my sixteenth birthday. I shifted my bag onto my shoulders and went to the cafeteria. Lunch time was the only time I could meet with all my friends. We had some classes together but not many. High school makes things so complicated...

Oh, wait! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Yagami Kiki. I'm eighteen years old and I'm 5'2". Yeah, yeah, I'm short. So what?! Anyways, I'm in twelfth grade and I am in a family of four; My parents, my little brother, and then me. I have a good number of friends too. Some I've known longer than others and some are brand new. I guess I'm kinda lazy...hey, who isn't? I love to draw. Drawing is my talent. Mirai, one of my friends, wishes she could draw like that. But she has a short temper and not a whole lot of patience....Off topic again...Oh well, basically, I'm your average teenager. Except for one odd thing...

A chill ran static down my spine. I spun around to see a blur. I couldn't make out what it was. The outline seemed to be a man and seemed to speaking. But all I heard was rasping. "What in the...?" A hand touched my shoulder. "Gah, Christ compels you!" I slapped my notebook against the owner's face. "Omph!" I blinked. Oops... I took my book away. It was Kurosaki Ichigo. "Ah! Ichigo! I'm so sorry! I was looking at-" I peeked behind me. The blur was gone. Ichigo gazed in my direction. "Looking at what?" I shook my head. "Never mind, it's gone anyhow." I frowned. Ichigo had a square shaped mark on his face. "Uh, about your face, I'm sorry." Awkward silence... He sighed. "No worries, I heal pretty fast. Hurry up, lunch period is going to end soon." I nodded and followed after him. Kurosaki Ichigo is one of my friends. I love his middle name. It's so adorable!

"So, what's up, Strawberry-chan?" I asked sweetly.

He froze his steps. His head craned to look back at me. Ichigo's eye was twitching. "What was that?" I grinned mischievously.

"S-t-r-a-w-b-e-r-r-y-c-h-a-n." I spelled out.

I couldn't help but laugh at his annoyed expression. "Yeah, yeah, keep laughing! You'll get it one of these days, shorty!" My laughing ceased. "Shorty?" I glared daggers at Ichigo. He gulped. 'Oh snap! I totally forgot never to say the 'S' word!!' He panicked. "Now, Kiki, think okay? I didn't mean to say that!" I cracked my knuckles. "Come on, be a man and take your punishment!" I chuckled darkly. His eyes widened. "I think I'll be a girl for the minute!" And he ran off towards the lunch room. "I'll get you for that, Strawberry-chan!" I yelled after him. I was about to trail after him but a noise stopped me. I whipped around to notice a fallen book. "Huh, wonder why it fell down..." I wondered. There was no wind and no one rushed by. Strange...I shook it off and went to join Ichigo and the others.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Lunch Period**

Laughter and talking boomed throughout the room. Boys were shoving food down their throats and throwing it at each other. The girls were giggling and squealing about things I could care less about. I sighed and walked in line. Ichigo and some others were in front of me, grabbing whatever food was left. I quickly snatched away an apple and some jello. I picked out a soft drink and went to pay for my lunch. I morbidly looked at my food. Five bucks for a small cup of jello and an apple along with a Pepsi....What is this world coming to?! Ichigo nodded in the direction where everyone else was at. We turned a corner and there they were. The tallest among them was Yasutora Sado. We call him Chad. He had dark brown hair, almost black and tan skin. I knew he was abnormally strong too. He was a gentle giant. Next him was Inoue Orihime. She and Ichigo had the same color hair. Except hers is longer and little bit darker. Orihime is kinda a ditz. She daydreams and when she does her mouth hangs open. Her and I were nearly the same height but her bust size made me look I was flat chested! Going along the line... Arisawa Tatsuki was arguing with my other friend, Mirai. Both had extremely bad tempers and lack of paitence. But outta the two, Mirai is probably the worst. When she loses her cool, she cusses at the nearest thing/person. I'm afraid I'll go deaf when she explodes like that. Other than that, they are really nice.

"Will ya take a look at that?" Tatsuki said. Mirai and the rest looked at Ichigo and I. "Finally decided to show your face, huh?" She grinned. I smiled. "Yeah, I had to practically fight my way out of Tayaka-sensei's class. Mirai laughed. "Duh, you fell asleep. Tayaka hates it when students fall asleep." I set my tray down and got myself a seat. "Yeah, well, if her class wasn't so boring, then I wouldn't sleep so much." Tatsuki shook her head. "Yep. Sience is dull and boring. Gym is were it's all at!" She exclaimed. Gym wasn't my thing either. But Tatsuki and Mirai liked it. "I like lunch!" Orihime piped up. Ichigo paused. "Orihime, lunch isn't a class." She blinked. "But, it's a period. It works!" She went back to gobbling her food down. I glanced over at Chad. "What's your favorite class?" He put his sand which down. "I like History." "Cool." The rest of the lunch hour passed by in what seemed like seconds. We cleaned up the table and went to knock out the last of the classes.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**1:30 P.M.**

Sixth period was Gym. Ugh, I hate this. Tatsuki and Mirai were seeing how far they could kick the football. Chad and Ichigo were lifing weights...well, Chad was anyway... Orihime was punching the air and giggling like she was on crack. And I was jogging around the Track. Honestly, I really didn't mind Gym. But in the late Spring and early Summer just kills me. I was coming towards the end of a second lap when I saw a blur again. Only this time, it was much bigger. I skid to a stop and focused on it. I blinked just to make sure it wasn't the heat. No, it was something else. I shuddered. The feeling that thing gave was chilling to the bone. I didn't want to take my eyes off it but I quickly looked to Ichigo. "Ichigo!" He looked back. "What?" I turned back to the outline. I gasped. It disappeared! I heard him dash over. "What's the matter?" He panted. "There was something there..." I whispered. I pointed where it was. He walked to the sight. Ichigo glanced around. Shrugging his shoulders, he returned. "I don't see anything. Are you alright?" He placed his hand on my shoulder. I inhaled. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it." "Are you sure?" I nodded. "Yeah, go back with Chad." Ichigo reluctantly let go and went with Chad. I rubbed my eyes. 'Am I losing my mind?'

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**2:55 P.M.**

Last period of the day. We had eight in total. We returned back to home room and listening to our teacher for any announcements and finish up some homework. Mr. Kubo was giving us some lecture but I wasn't paying any heed. My thoughts still lingered on that outline. I didn't hear anything that time but I definitely saw something. Ghosts...I don't believe in them. Demons, angels, yeah, I believe in them. But no nasty ghosts or spirits for me. Sure, they went good with horror movies and fiction books but that was childish. Mirai plays tricks on me sometimes. She make noises and bang on things but if she knows me like I think she does, Mirai wouldn't keep it up. I'd come find her and probably knock her on her butt. Besides the point, that's why seeing these blurs and hearing odd things made no sense to me. Can anyone else see such things? I'm kinda scared to ask Mirai or Ichigo but hey, I need to know. I'll ask one of'em when school gets out I guess...

I kept my eyes glued on the clock. My ears focused on the ticking of it. The world just seemed to melt away. I took a quick look outside. It was peaceful looking. I was about to look away when a butterfly caught my sight. It was a black Monarch butterfly. It fluttered by as if it were dead. But, why was it black? I never saw a black one before...

'Ring'

'Ring'

I jumped. The school bell rung signifying the day had ended and it was time to head home. I gathered my things and threw them in my bag. Ichigo and the others were already waiting on me. Usually we exited school together and parted our ways when we had to turn to go home. The doors slammed open and we raced out. The sunshine touched our faces. It was bright for three o'clock.

"Freedom!" Mirai screamed jumping over my head. Tatsuke lept for the sky too. Orihime spun around and laughed. I went over to where Mirai was skipping for joy. Chad and Ichigo waved us off. They lived in the opposite direction. "Wow, you're so happy that your skipping." Mirai came to a stop. "Weird, isn't it?" I nodded. "For you, yeah. Very weird." She huffed. "I see. You're mean." I grinned. "And you're a perv." Mirai flinched. "Am not! I just have an awesome imagination..." I laughed. "Perv!" "Ha! You're just as bad!" "Me? Never." She stuck her tongue out at me. "Liar." Tatsuki and Orihime joined our little battle. "Ya know you're a pervert Mirai. Don't you deny it!" Tatsuki winked. Orihime seemed clueless. "Hey, what can I say? We're all perverts deep down." Her dark brown eyes glittered with amusement. "Tatsuki, Kiki, Mirai isn't a perv!" Orihime suddenly said. Mirai laughed. "See? At least someone is on my side." Orihime continued. "She's a nerd!" Tatsuki fell backwards. I burst out laughing. Mirai growled. "You no brain idiot!" Orihime had a blank expression. Me and Tatsuki were quite now. Mirai shouting at Orihime was hilarious! "I swear, you are most retarded girl in this entire school!" "But you are a nerd." Orihime protested. "And how in the hell did ya assume that?!" Orihime smiled and pointed at her. "You're wearing glasses." Mirai looked dumbfounded. "You have more boob than brain, ya know?" She grumbled. Orihime was puzzled now. "Your bust size determines your brain size?" This time it was Mirai's turn to fall back. "Ta-Tatsuki, get your little buddy here away from me..." Tatsuki agreed and told Orihime it was time to leave. The two left together leaving me with an annoyed Mirai. "That girl gives me headaches..." She muttered, getting up. "You've told me." I helped her up. "Time to roll, I guess." She picked up her bag and we left too.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun was setting behind us as we traveled home. We chatted about a lot of things. Mirai wanted to punch her Math teacher through the roof and drop a bomb on his head and how Predators had an insanely sexy body. The conversation was nice but there was something I really needed to ask. "Hey, Mirai," "Hm?" I folded my arms. "Do you ever see things?" She scratched her head. "Things...Like what?" I inhaled and exhaled. "Like ghosts and stuff like that." Her head cocked to the right. "Uh, why?" I sighed. "Just answer the question." Her mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. Her eyes grew wide. "Wh-what the hell is that?!" She pointed behind me. I quickly turned around but it was just an empty street. "Pfft," I glared at Mirai. "That wasn't funny." "Haha, yeah it was! Haha, I don't know what's the matter with you but, haha!" "Choke on the air, please." I mumbled. Her laughed came to a dead halt. Mirai began to shake. "What the-?!" She pointed behind me again. I frowned. "I'm not falling for it again, Mirai." Her eyes widened. "No seriously, look behind you!" "How stupid do you think I am?" "This isn't a damn prank! Look behind you!!" I shook my head. "Fine, but if there's nothing there I'm gonna..." I trailed off. I felt breath of the back of my neck. I slowly turned my head.

"Ahh!!"

* * *

**Oh snap, a cliffhanger! Aren't I evil? :D I hope you liked it, Nee-chan. And of course the rest of you! Leave a review if you wish. I don't mind. As long as Nee-chan likes it, that's all that matters. :)**

**Peace,**

**FoxDemon303**


	2. Bleed Black

**Fox: Greetings! Welcome to the second chapter of my story! I got two reviews! Yay! (gives you cookies) I'm glad to have reviews and alerts. They make me happy. And my Nee-chan liked it too! There's another plus. :D I mention some things like Predator, other Anime, things like that. I don't know what goes in the Bleach world when it comes to TV and game stations. So, I thought it would be cool to involve other stuff too. But that doesn't make this a crossover. Just mentioning it. Hey, they gotta do something, ne? **

**Thanks to: kira michi-san, Kou Francisco-san, and Nee-chan! **

**Please enjoy!**

**PS: Toni-nee, you may get a lil sad in this chappy. Just wanted to warn ya. :/**

* * *

:Rewind:

_Her mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. Her eyes grew wide. "Wh-what the hell is that?!" She pointed behind me. I quickly turned around but it was just an empty street. "Pfft," I glared at Mirai. "That wasn't funny." "Haha, yeah it was! Haha, I don't know what's the matter with you but, haha!" "Choke on the air, please." I mumbled. Her laughed came to a dead halt. Mirai began to shake. "What the-?!" She pointed behind me again. I frowned. "I'm not falling for it again, Mirai." Her eyes widened. "No seriously, look behind you!" "How stupid do you think I am?" "This isn't a damn prank! Look behind you!!" I shook my head. "Fine, but if there's nothing there I'm gonna..." I trailed off. I felt breath of the back of my neck. I slowly turned my head. _

:End rewind:

* * *

**Chapter Two: Bleed Black**

"Ahh!!"

A weird looking face was staring right back at me. I couldn't help myself. It was just reflexes I suppose, but my leg suddenly twitched and kicked the weirdo in the face. It grunted and held it's face. "Take that! You freak!!" I shouted at it. "Hey, Kiki-chan, take a closer look...That 'freak' is wearing human clothes." Mirai pointed out. My spass moment had extinguished and I could think more clearly. I blinked. "Oh my gosh!!" I gasped. The masked person was wearing a white T-shirt and faded blue jeans. I know who those clothes belong to!

"Strawberry-chan! You're so mean!" I yelled at him. I stomped over to the slumped figure and ripped the paper bag off his face. 'I kicked him harder than I thought..' Blood trickled down his nose as he stared at me. "Can't take a prank, can ya?" He grumbled brushing off the dirt. I blushed. "I could if you guys picked better ones than ghosts and monsters!" Ichigo sighed. "Well, if you want, I could dress up like Sasuke and kidnap you." Mirai snickered. That girl always had some evil little plan stuck up her sleeve... "Eck! That's more disgusting than frighting!" I exclaimed. Mirai giggled and ruffled Ichigo's hair. "Good job anyway, buddy!" He glared at her and put his bag in his back jean pocket. "Yeah, well, I'm not doing that again. Getting attacked by Kiki is more action than I need!" He huffed. Mirai had a wide grin on her face. It was as crazy as usual. Ugh, it reminded me of her favorite clown. All she was missing was the suit and green hair... I leaned against the brick wall. "I'm surrounded by idiots..."

"What's the matter?" Mirai piped up. Ichigo looked at us curiously. "You two are strange ..." Mirai stuck her tongue out at him. "And you have orange hair." His eye twitched. "So what?! There's nothing wrong with it!!" He defended himself. Mirai just smiled and said nothing. This caused Ichigo to grow more furious. "At least I'm not criminally insane!" He spat. Mirai had her eyes closed with a small grin on her face. "Ah, Ichigo, always trying to play that card with me." Oh, no. She's really pissed now. In a flash Ichigo was up in the air and was falling back onto the street at an alarming speed. Mirai single handily punched him to the sky. With a thump, he hit head first into the ground. While Mirai just stood there with a triumphant smirk. "Boys will be boys, ne?" She asked me. My jaw dropped. "I want no part in this." Mirai looked like I stabbed her. "Aw, why not?" She whined. "You're going to ge me landed in jail one of these days." I stated and began to walk in the direction of my house. Mirai's shoulders dropped. "So lame..." Ichigo slammed her on the back of the head. "Hey, hold up! I'll walk you home!" He shouted after me. I glanced back. "You don't have to. I'm only around the corner." He frowned. "It's getting dark and I don't want to look at the news in the morning and see you dead or something. Nighttime is a dangerous time for girls." I grinned. "Silly Strawberry, I'm a big girl now. I think getting home won't be a life threatening situation." But he wouldn't take no for an answer. Soon I had Ichigo and Mirai on my tail. I don't understand why Mirai tagged along but her reason was funny. She wanted to be back-up in case Ichigo got his butt kicked by muggers. The two had it out until my house came into view. I turned to say good-bye but Mirai was strangling Ichigo. "Haha, sorry to interrupt the lovers quarrel, but we're here." Mirai let Ichigo fall out her grasp. Her brown eyes were lit with anger. "Gomen. I didn't catch that. Wanna come a little closer?" I started to sweat bullets. "N-no, no! That's not necessary!" I stammered. Ichigo was red as a beet. He always got easily embarrassed by romance. Honestly, I say it's adorable.

"Bah, whatever! Get your ass in there so I can leave!" Mirai growled.

I chuckled. These two...I opened the door and waved at them. "Goodnight! See ya in the morning!" They returned the gesture and disappeared into the darkness of the ally.

* * *

"Oi, I'm home!" I slid off my shoes and set them aside.

'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap'

I looked up to see my oldest friend. A greyed black colored poodle wagged her fluffy tail at me. I smiled. "What's up, Jasmine?" She barked happily as I rubbed her small head. She always came to see me when I came in the door. It was nice to have someone there waiting just for you. "Kiki, that you?" I heard my mom's voice ask. "Yeah!" I replied. I snapped my fingers. "Come on, girl." I cooed. Jasmine wagged her tail once more and obeyed. She followed me into the living room where my baby brother, Ritsuka, was playing Star Wars on the PS2. "Yo," He managed to get out before falling back in his little space world. I threw my bag on the couch and walked in the kitchen. Mom was running back and forth with dishes. "Whoah, where's the fire?" I laughed. She came to halt and smiled. "Welcome home, sweetie!" I nodded. A red object attracted my attention. There in all it's red glory was an apple! I swiftly grabbed the fruit and bit into it. I licked my lips as the juices dripped off the sweet fruit. "Again, what's with the rush?" She eventually calmed down. "I had to fix you kids some dinner early. Me and your dad are going on a date!" "Ah..." My dad came home later in the evening. I guess tonight it's just going to be me and Ritsuka. "Cool. You guys have fun." She nodded and went on to explain everything about the food. All I needed to do was heat it back up and so on so forth. I looked down at Jasmine when my mom exited the kitchen. She cocked her head to the side. "Hm?" Her just continued to gaze at me. "You're odd sometimes, you know?" Jasmine snorted and strode out as well. I shrugged and finished off my apple. I threw the core into the trash. I drew a glass of water and headed to my room. On my way, I snatched my bag and poked my brother on the head. "Hey!" I ignored him with a grin. He needed a little slap every now and again. I closed my door and placed the bag on my desk. "Okay, time to get this crap over with." I cracked my fingers and began my homework.

* * *

**6:30 P.M.**

We just finished dinner and I was now scrubbing away at the dirty plates. Growing bored with my chore, I aimlessly started to pop bubbles. Eventually I returned to my dishes. I dried and put them in the cabinets. Cleaning up the counter some, I was soon finished. I left the kitchen and entered my room once more. Jasmine was lying on my bed asleep. I shook my head and went to finish my paper when a butterfly fluttered outside my window. It was the black Monarch again! I watched silently as the bug swayed in the wind. I noticed again that the insect seemed dead. It wasn't as bubbly as the others. I stood there. The butterfly then vanished. "What the...?" Suddenly Jasmine jumped up and barked angrily at the window. Her yellowed fangs bared as she growled. "Jas, what's wrong?" I went to touch her but she bolted off the bed and out my door. "Okay, acting strange here..." I muttered chasing after her. I slid across the floor and stopped in front of the door. Jasmine was barking her head off. "Hey, hey, calm down. Did you need to go to the bathroom?" I scratched my head. This dog... I gently moved her from the door and creaked it open. Like thunder clapped, she was outside. "Oi, slow down!" I called. Quickly shoving on my sandals, I followed my dog. I hopped over the gate and saw Jasmine snarling at the dark. A electric chill shocked my spine. I couldn't see what Jasmine could sense. My eyes narrowed. Could it be the blurred form again? I rushed to pick Jasmine up when an invisible force knocked me down. I gasped as my back came in contact with the street. I shakily got up. My torso hurt! I clutched my sides and tried again to retrieve Jasmine. But she darted after the thing. 'What is it?!' I questioned myself. I smacked my forehead. How was I supposed to know!? I drew a breathe and dashed for Jasmine. This time I caught her. But she wiggled in my arms trying to escape. "Jassy, stay still! We're both gonna get hurt if you kept this up!" I exclaimed. I was shivering. Not because the night air was cold but because of the sensation that creature was giving off. It felt evil. I looked down the ally harder. I strained my eyes. I froze in my spot. Out of the blackness came a enormous pale figure. It's arms were thin but looked like they could smash through anything. The chest of the monster was built well, all except for the perfect circle in the middle. Lifeless yellow eyes glared at me from within a mask like face.

"Hehe, so you're the delicious spirit energy I smelled earlier." It said as it's head dipped down to my level.

Without thinking of the consequences, I slapped the horrid thing away from me and my dog. It hissed. A long pink tongue snaked out of it's mouth and moistened the wound I gave it. "Why you dishonorable little flesh bag!" It roared. The pale monster rose it's hand and formed it into a fist. I held onto Jasmine tighter. I snapped my eyes closed as the fist came sailing down. "This is it..." I muttered, assuming those to be my last words. I awaited the blow but it never came. I slowly peeked out through my strands of hair. I saw the monster's arm on the ground twitching with what little life it yet had and a shadow standing before the creature. My head shot up to get a closer look. The man, I presume, had on such odd robes. A black yukata and a white cloak that had the arms ripped off with the number eleven painted on the back. Over his broad shoulders was a bloodied katana. I glanced between the severed arm and the blade. The substance the creature bled was black. Much like the liquid dripping off the man's sword. Did he protect me?

"Agh! You bastard!" The creature yelled, clutching what was left of his arm. "I-I'll eat your soul for this!" It threatened.

The man just gave a short laugh before wiping away the blood. "You? Kill me? Hollows of your rank are hardly worth my time." He scoffed.

The thing now referred to as a 'Hollow' reared it's head back. "How dare you?! I could eat you in a matter of seconds! You-" It cut itself short. The creature now took the time to analyze what it was shouting at. It's gold eyes widened. "Those...robes! I recognize them anywhere! They're Shihakusho! You are a Soul Reaper!" It was horrified. The man faced me. "Move outta the way, girl." I blinked rapidly. I could finally get a glimpse of his face. He had a tan complexion with a long ragged scar running down his right eye. His other was covered by an eye patch. And his hair...wow, that's a style. He had spiked up in many different directions. On the end were small knobs. I couldn't make out what they were exactly. "Huh, wait, I don't get it! What's a Hollow? Who are you-" I didn't finish because the man picked me up and threw me aside. "I'll repeat myself one more time, outta the way!" He charged at the Hollow with his blade in hand. The monster hunched up and jumped above him. The man missed and he scowled. "Son a bitch!" He jumped as well to meet the Hollow in mid air. The thing seemed to spass when it realized that his foe joined him in the sky. "Stay away!" It howled. It waved it's good arm at the stranger. He gracefully evaded the attack. A prideful smirk was plastered on his features. "Come on, come on, you're no fun!" He slashed the Hollow's other arm. The monster screamed in agony. Kicking the man away, it dived back down to the road. Black blood was oozing from it's gaping wounds. "Damn Soul Reaper..." It's breath came out in pants. It was probably losing because of the tremendous blood lose. It turned it's attention back to me.

"Oh shit!" I panicked. With Jasmine securely in my arms, I sprinted off towards my house. I had to get away from this thing! I heard a roar come not too far behind me. "Crap, crap, crap!!" I ran faster but I tripped over my feet. I yelped as my face smacked against the concrete. I grabbed my nose. It was pouring blood! I winced. Maybe it was broken... I flinched as a sound I did **not **want to hear rang in my ears. I spun around so fast, I'd make a Merry Go 'Round jealous. That damn monster had it's foot stomped down on Jasmine! Tears of anger built up in the corners of my eyes. "Damn monster! Let go of my dog!" I screamed as I ran towards it. The Hollow looked up at me and grinned. It added more pressure to my dog. "I'll kill you! I'll freakin' kill you!!" I charged faster. After what seemed hundreds of years, I finally reached the monstrosity. I kicked and punched it's leg so hard, my knuckles started to bleed. "Let go! Let go! Let **Go**!" I noticed the man was just watching the scene unfold. His black eyes grew wide. "Hey, girl, watch out!"

_'Snap!'_

* * *

**Fox: Hehe, cut ya off again! I'm so evil :} Hope you enjoyed Nee-chan! I hope you other readers did as well! I'll try to update again soon! See ya!**

**Peace,**

**FoxDemon303**


	3. New Kid, New Body, New Found Power

**Fox: Hello people!! :DDD Hope everyone is doing well! I'm enjoying this story so much! I was never really a Kenpachi fan until I started to write this. I've had to go and do some resreach on this fellow and well, he's a psycho! Just how I like'em :) Hehe, anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. And I promise no more cliffhangers...for a while =) Last chappie I made my Nee-chan cry ='( I'm sorry Toni-nee. **

**Reviews/favoriters/alerts:**

**Kumori no Carlie, SnowBlade85, l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r, Darker Hue, kira michi, Kou Francisco, and Nee-chan!**

**I got so many emails for this story in my box, I thought I was going to cry!**

**Thanks so much and please enjoy!**

_

* * *

__"Oh shit!" I panicked. With Jasmine securely in my arms, I sprinted off towards my house. I had to get away from this thing! I heard a roar come not too far behind me. "Crap, crap, crap!!" I ran faster but I tripped over my feet. I yelped as my face smacked against the concrete. I grabbed my nose. It was pouring blood! I winced. Maybe it was broken... I flinched as a sound I did **not **want to hear rang in my ears. I spun around so fast, I'd make a Merry Go 'Round jealous. That damn monster had it's foot stomped down on Jasmine! Tears of anger built up in the corners of my eyes. "Damn monster! Let go of my dog!" I screamed as I ran towards it. The Hollow looked up at me and grinned. It added more pressure to my dog. "I'll kill you! I'll freakin' kill you!!" I charged faster. After what seemed hundreds of years, I finally reached the monstrosity. I kicked and punched it's leg so hard, my knuckles started to bleed. "Let go! Let go! Let **Go**!" I noticed the man was just watching the scene unfold. His black eyes grew wide. "Hey, girl, watch out!"_

_**'Snap!'**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: New Kid, New Body, New Found Power**

Everything just seemed to crash and burn. The stranger missed by seconds to cut off the thing's leg before the monster crushed my dog beneath it's ghostly white hand. The Soul Reaper managed to carry me away from the Hollow only to leave my dog's body at the mercy of that creature. My screams of anger and sorrow echoed in my ear drums. That abomination killed my dog! My best friend! I loved Jasmine and the creature took her away!! The Reaper had me over his shoulder while he getting far from the Hollow. I kicked and banged on his chest and back. "Take me back! Take me back, damnit!" I demanded. He just ignored me. I noticed the knobs on the end of his freaky looking hair were bells. They jingled as the man ran. I looked back at the horror. The Hollow thing was limping away. I bit my lip when I saw a pool of blood with a grayish form in the middle. Tears streamed down my reddened cheeks. That bastard...I'll kill him! I swear! I was interrupted by the guy tossing me onto the ground. I hit the bottom hard. I hissed. "Owie..." The man sighed and rolled his eyes. "Humans are so weak." I perked my head up. "What do you mean by that?" He looked down at me. "Haven't you figured it out yet? Jeez, you're slow." I growled. "Well, excuse me for being in a poor emotional state at the moment! It's not like my dog just died, asshole!" I hiccuped. Cursing was more of Mirai's habit then mine. But sometimes it slipped out. "Hmph, the pooch was in the way." I grew ridged. In the way...? I slapped him hard across the face. I didn't care who he was or what! He deserved that! His head jerked back to face me. The expression he wore was one mixed with shock and anger. I was dumbfounded at what happened next. He began to laugh. "Hahahahaha, not too many people have the guts to hit me! Maybe you're not so bad, human." He said after his laughter had died down. Whatever, I was still pissed. "Hey, you have the power to finish that thing, don't you?" He cocked his head to the right. The bells rang as he so. "Of course, I'm a Captain after all. One of the most feared Soul Reapers!" "Yeah, yeah, shut up. I don't care. Kill him!" He looked mad that I stopped him during a speech but, honestly, I needed revenge. He nodded and in second, he was gone. I stared around me. Everything was so calm and quite now. I hesitantly walked over to the area where my dog lay. I felt my knees buckle as I stood looking at her. Like if all my strength was zapped, I collapsed and cried. I picked up the blood covered fur ball and wept. I sniffled and noticed that a car was coming this way. My parents car.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I walked down the street with my bag on my shoulders, heading for school. It had been days since my encounter with the Hollow and Soul Reaper guy. I gently touched the cold metal wrapped around my neck. It was Jasmine's dog tag. I told my Mom that she had been run over by a truck. I didn't mention anything about the things I encountered that night. I wasn't careless. If I told them that, I would've been in a crazy house faster than lighting touched the sky. I sighed. Why can't my life be normal?

"Hey, Kiki!" Mirai shouted from the corner.

I weakly put on a smile. Mirai and a few others knew about Jasmine. But no one knew the truth. "Hi..." I replied. She grinned and tapped my head lightly. "You okay?" I nodded. "Okay as I'm going to get for now." She frowned. "Look, I loved that dog too but," I glared at her. I was not in the mood for pity or anything! Mirai quickly shut her mouth and looked away. "Uh, nice weather we're having..." "...." Mirai laughed. "Awkward silence!" I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "Now see? I'm funny. Hell, I may be the funniest person on this planet!" She proclaimed. I was about to make a comment when...

"Nah, you'd the pervy person on the planet!" Someone giggled.

Mirai spun around to glare at her mortal enemy; Orihime. "Damn you! Where in the hell do you freakin' come from?!" Orihime laughed again. "I came from mama." Mirai cranked her head back at me. "Honestly, I surrounded be morons..." Her face was morbid. I burst out in hysterics. "It's the truth!" Mirai looked like somebody threw a pie at her face. "You backstabber! You bloody traitor!" She fumed. A bang echoed as a foot came in contact with Mirai's head. Tatsuki had kicked her. "Enough of your damn yellin'!" Mirai rubbed the back of her head. "Bitch, I'll get you for this!" She grumbled. Tatsuki smirked and looked at me. "How's it going?" "Alright," She nodded and pushed Mirai on her face. "Ya know, you need to get stronger." She taunted. As usual, Mirai fell for it. "I'll murder you!" She pounced on Tatsuki at the two went at it. I heard Orihime skip over to me. She placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "I'm sorry." I bobbed my head up and down in understanding. Her brown eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! Did you guys hear about Ichigo?!" The two bumbling idiots paused for a moment. "Why? What happened?" Both the girls had a tight grip on each others hair. "A car ran right into their clinic!" In unison, we all gasped. Tatsuki and Mirai let go. "Everyone okay?" Tatsuki asked. Orihime shook her head. "Yeah, every body's fine." We let out a breathe of relief. It would tragic if Ichigo and his sisters lost their Dad. He was all they had left since Mrs. Kurisaki died years ago. "Alright, let's quit acting all depressed and get our butts to school!" Tatsuki shouted, taking off like a Chetta. Orihime quickly dashed after her friend. Mirai's shoulders shrugged. "There's no way I'm running all that way for school." She angrily picked her backpack and stormed off. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't planning on running either.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The morning bell just rang and we got in classroom just in time. Kubo-sensei was leaning against his desk with his arms folded. His took his glasses and looked at us. "Have a seat, girls. We're about to begin." We nodded and hurriedly sat down in our seats. I sat in my usual desk right by the window. I twisted the bag off my shoulders and hung it on the seat. I rubbed my eyes and decided to stare into space and beyond. Sensei cleared his throat and started his morning introduction. "Good morning class. I hope you all had a good nights sleep. But before we start the day, I have someone to introduce." His hand gestured to a black haired girl. "Please come to the front and say something about yourself." I watched as she rose from her seat and stepped in front of the room facing everyone. Most people would have written off as average, but I thought she was pretty. No, I'm not gay. I like to compliment people, that's all. Her black hair was short with spikes at the tips. Her face and skin were pale but not paper white. Her height was somewhat taller than mine. She had purple iris'. I thought it was odd but then again, that is what makes humans unique. A smile slowly emerged on her lips. "Hello, I'm Kuchiki Rukia. I am new to this area. I hope to get along with each and everyone of you. Let's have an excellent year together." She bowed and returned to her spot. Kubo grinned. "Thank you. Now, today nothing special is happening. No tests, no trips, and no breaks coming up. In half an hour, you'll depart to your second period, Math. Have a good day and see you again at 2:30." He placed his glasses back on and took a seat himself. Soon the class was alive with chatter. I noticed that Kuchiki-san and Ichigo were sticking close together. They were whispering things I couldn't read. Wonder what they were saying? I heard a jingle of a bunch of little bells. My eyes widened. Outside the window was that Soul Reaper guy! I flinched as I glared at him. What was he doing here?!

"Hey, girl, come on out. I need to talk to you."

I glanced around to make sure no one was looking then I stuck my tongue out at him. He was shocked and then grew angry. "Why you little-" He looked to his left before dashing away. I sighed. Thank God! He's gone! I felt someone staring at me. Peeping through my hair, I saw Ichigo and Kuchiki-san staring at the window wide eyed as well. My eyes narrowed in suspicion. Did they see him? My question was answered when they asked if they could go to the restroom. I quickly shot my arm up. Sensei looked at me. "Yes, Yagami-kun?" "May I go to my locker? I forgot a textbook." He shook his head and I walked out of the room. I looked in both directions until I caught them running down the left corridor. Now I knew I was right. They did see him! I darted after them. I wasn't alone. Those two could see things that the human eye shouldn't comprehend. I ran down the hall and whirled around the corner. I came to a stop and hid behind some lockers. I peeked. Ichigo and Kurchiki-san were talking again. Her eyes searched everywhere to make sure the halls were empty. I quickly ducked back. Thankfully, she didn't see me. Kurchiki pulled on a red glove with a skull on it. Her gloved hand smacked Ichigo right in the middle of his face. All of sudden he collapsed. I clamped my hand over my mouth. Did she kill him?!

But standing next to his fallen body was Ichigo. Only he was clothed in the robes that the Reaper wore. On his back was a huge and thick sword. Where'd he get this stuff?! New girl told he something more and they went back to running. Ugh, why running? Why not power walking? I huffed and continued to follow them. The two lead me outside where the first Reaper guy was attacking the thing from the nights ago! This time the Hollow had a new look. His arms and legs were repaired but there was something else. Oh yeah! His mask wasn't there! Half of it is missing, leaving the other half of his face uncovered. Hid body structure was changed too. He was more muscular. I felt myself freeze. This monster was completely rebuilt! I clenched my teeth to the point where I was grinding them. This bastard may have gotten upgrades, but that doesn't mean he's going to get away alive! The two dressed in black seemed to arguing with each other while new girl was trying to defeat the Hollow on her own. I closed my hands into fists. If anyone was going to harm that thing, it was to be me!

Without thinking I ran out to join them. Ichigo and Spiky saw me coming and stopped. "Kiki, get back! It's dangerous! You'll get hurt!" Ichigo warned. Spiky said nothing. I ignored Ichigo's pleads and jumped off the ground. "Take this!" I punched the Hollow in the stomach. I didn't understand how but, I knocked the wind outta him! Saliva spewed out of his mouth. I dug my fist into his pale stomach. I heard the organs pop. I felt a hot liquid drip on my head. Blood was pouring from his mouth. I smirked and hit harder. Kurchiki was astonished. She had never witnessed a mere mortal harm a Hollow! I jumped backwards and watched as he gripped his sore stomach in pain.

"Y-you're....the human from that night!" He gasped out.

"Yeah, and I'm here to get revenge!" I shouted, pointing at him. He looked confused for a moment but he broke out in laughter. "Ahahaha, now I know what you mean. I recall putting that dog out of it's misery." I lowered my head. "It was pathetic anyhow. The thing couldn't even protect it's master." He laughed. "Shut up..." Ichigo rushed and stood protectively in front of me. "Kiki, is that really happened? This monster did that?" He asked softly. Spiky spoke up. "Yes, I was there. He smashed it." Ichigo put up his sword. "You'll pay!" I felt power surge in me. I thought I was on fire! My head snapped up. "Shut up!!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A green aura glowed about her body as the power inside began to emerge. Ichigo stepped back as the rest did. Ichigo and Ruika trembled. The spiritual pressure was heavy! The spike haired Soul Reaper remained steadfast. He had never witnessed such raw energy. Kiki glared at the Hollow demon as he shivered. Her blue eyes shimmered a grassy green. Her spiritual energy formed a face of an animal. Crimson eyes shot open. The energy created a wolf's face with deadly red eyes. The spirit form gave an ear shattering roar as it engulfed Kiki's body. The aura shone like wild fire. As if being controlled by another force, she raised her hand to the sky. In a sparkle of light, a long katana appeared and set itself in her palm. Twirling it around her fingers, the blade made a typhoon like noise. She snatched the sword in her hand. "This is for my dog, you heartless beast!" Slamming the katana on the ground, a giant wind tunnel whirled towards the Hollow. The creature tried to escape but it was in vain. The vortex sucked him in. Screeches of agony and death rang out as the Hollow was being torn to pieces. Kiki's wind calmed down and disappeared. The remains of the Hollow was nothing more than a bloody stain in the grass. The weapon vanished along with Kiki's spiritual pressure that resumed it's slumber. Her knees buckled at the sudden vacancy of overwhelming strength. Her legs gave out and she collapsed onto the dirt. The last image before the darkness creeped over was Ichigo running at her. Then...nothing....

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rukia did her best at healing the human girl to the best of her abilities. But since she was stuck in a Gigai (1) because last night Ichigo stole her powers. Ichigo and Spiky stood by and looked on as Rukia worked on Kiki. "So, you know Kiki?" Ichigo asked, glaring at the other Reaper. "I sure as hell don't know you. But, who's Kiki?" Ichigo frowned. "The girl on the ground. You said you were there when the Hollow..." He didn't finish. Spikey got the idea. "Oh yeah, I remember. That's her name?" Ichigo nodded. The taller Reaper started to walk away. "Hey, wait a minute! Who are you?!" Ichigo yelled. The older Reaper didn't reply. In a flash, he was gone. Ichigo growled. "Some nerve...Silent treatment. I hate that!" Rukia overheard his question. "His name is Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of the 11th Division." Ichigo blinked. "Captain? 11th Division? What's all that?" Rukia got up. "It's Soul Reaper Squads. And he's one of the goteijūsantai (2)." Ichigo was still confused. Rukia went on. "Basically, he's the most fearsome of the Soul Reapers."

* * *

**Translations:**

**1: A temporary body used by weakened Soul Reapers**

**2: Gotei 13/ Division Imperial Guards**

**Fox: Yay, another chapter out and completed!! Wow, Kiki has a lot of spiritual pressure. Wonder what's going to happen next? Do you know? 'Cause I don't....Joking! Of course I do, silly goose! Haha, anyways, I'm sorry about killing the doggy but....hmm, should I tell you? Nah, I'll make it more dramatic and not tell ya a thing! Teehee, I is evil like that! Well, hope you liked it! See ya next time!**

**P.S: I tired something new with the paragraphes. Tell me what you think, please.**


	4. Let Us Begin!

**Fox: Hi! Yay chapter four!! Whoot!! I got new reviews and other things, yay!!**

**Thanks:**

**itachirocks31, Chaos086, bunny201, and this Kitty person =D**

**Of course all of my reviews too! ^_^**

**I loves you all! :D Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Let Us Begin!**

Darkness...it's everywhere...

Kiki stood alone in the midst of the void. Her eyes searched for any amount of light but nothing but blackness surrounded her. Her examined her hands. "Am I...dead...?" She questioned softly. "No, you are not." A growl rumbled. Kiki spun to face a black wolf with ruby eyes. How the dark animal stuck out from the colorless space around them, was beyond Kiki. "Um...who are you?" the wolf didn't reply. Instead, it rose it's head and let out a howl. It rang out and shattered the void. Kiki could see past the fallen pieces of dark shards a grass field with a lake. Once the darkness completely vanished, the wolf spoke. "You don't know my name?" Kiki shook her head. "Maybe you just don't remember. My name is -----" Kiki was puzzled. The words came out of it's mouth but the last word was mute. "Say it again, please." the dog nodded and tried once more. The outcome remained the same. His name was unhearable. "Hmm, seems as if my name cannot reach you yet. How sad..." "What do you mean it can't reach me yet? I don't understand any of this! I saw something that's impossible! Soul Reapers, Hollows, and now Jasmine is dead! What's going on?!" Kiki rampaged. The wolf strode over to the raged human. It rubbed it's soft head against her hand. "All in due time." Kiki looked down at the dark animal. He seemed so familiar. "It's time for you to depart. Until next time, but it won't be long." Now everything started to turn white. Fade out of color. Kiki tried to say something but nothing came from her mouth. The wolf smiled and toothy grin. "I am a female by the way." Kiki's eyes widened. Oops...she was convinced she was a male. Feeling stupid and embarrassed, Kiki stuttered out an apology. Again, the words were inaudible. The wolf and her domain was growing smaller and smaller. "See you soon, Kiki."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rukia watched over Kiki's body as it slowly recovered. Ichigo was contemplating on this Kenpachi fellow. His fist tightened. Ichigo wanted to run across that Soul Reaper again. His blood boiled when he imagined him and Kenpachi fighting. Ruika also kept a close eye on Ichigo. She knew something was amiss when Kenpachi showed up. 'Wonder why he's here. Kenpachi never is around when it's important. He's nothing more than a blood thirsty, battle loving, psycho!' Rukia shuddered when she recalled some memories of him fighting his opponents. And here she thought her older brother was insanely strong. Ruika gripped her knees. Brother.... She snapped out of her train of thought when Kiki made a slight movement and gave out a little groan. Kiki's eyes fluttered open. It was hard to keep them open...Ruika gently touched her shoulder. "Are you awake?" She asked quietly. Kiki shook her head. "Yeah, but I feel like I haven't slept in years." Ruika chuckled. "Those powers can take a lot out you for the first time." Kiki blinked. Powers? Huh? She glanced at her hands. They were burnt to a low degree. She winced when she tried to make a fist. Ruika helped Kiki to her feet. "Can you stand on your own?" She hesitantly let out and stepped back. Kiki wobbled and nearly fell but she managed to stand. She breathed heavily. Why was the air so heavy? She looked to Ruika and Ichigo. Ichigo seemed in deep thought while Rukia was amazed that Kiki could stand after what happened to her. She rubbed her head and carefully walked over to them. Ichigo snapped out his distant gaze and stared at Kiki concerned. "Before you say a word, I'm fine." Ichigo didn't buy it. "No, you're not. Your hands are burnt. You are exhausted. And plus, you unleashed tons of spiritual energy! I only thought that Soul Reapers could do that!" He exclaimed. Rukia slipped on the weird glove again. And shoved Ichigo back into his body. Okay...today made no sense at all...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ruika cast a mind clouding spell over the school in case someone witnessed the battle. But normally humans can't see the Hollows and Soul Reapers. Just in case, the spell was put on everyone. All except: Ichigo, Kiki, and Ruika. After classes were dismissed, the three walked to Ichigo's home together. On the way, Ruika explained to Kiki about Shinigami, Hollows, and some facility called the Soul Society. Kiki was having trouble taking in all the information at once. Even in the beginning she was confused! This wasn't helping at all. Even Ichigo, who was doing this a bit longer than Kiki had, was getting lost. Ruika drew some pictures in trying to help. Ichigo laughed at them while Kiki stared at them. 'Wow...That's....Uh...wow...' They were pretty bad, but at the same time interesting. After Strawberry-chan had calmed down, Ruika resumed her explaination. "That's why the Society exists. To be the world between and guard over the land of the living." Kiki nodded. It was all strange and different, but it started to sink in. "So, what are we going to do about my powers?" Kiki asked. Ruika lowered her head in thought. "Hmm, I can't train you myself. I could if I had my powers but I've lost them for the time being. Although there is another person who could..." She trailed off. Kiki perked up. "Who? Who?"

"Kisuke Urahara."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Kiki walked towards her school one thought lingered on her mind; what was everyone going to say? She hurriedly dashed up the stairs and entered Home Room. She did not expect to see what she saw. Her classmates where laughing and joking about. Smiling faces were beaming. Eyes sparkled without a care in the world. Kiki stood idly by. She was confused. Why were they so cheerful? Did they not remember...Oh, wait, Ruika placed a spell. Then that means...

"Kiki!"

She spun around and faced Mirai. Her friend looked worried. "What's the matter? Why are you just standing there?" She asked while pushing Kiki into their seats. Kiki sat in her usual place at the window as Mirai sat across from her. Mirai was talking but Kiki heard nothing. She fidgeted with the dog tag around her neck. Her eyes glanced all around, trying to catch a glimpse of Ichigo or Ruika. But, they were no where to be found. 'I wonder where they are?' Kiki pondered. Mirai suddenly took notice that she was being ignored and decided to change that. She got to her feet and waved her hand in front of Kiki's clouded expression. "Hey, are you sure nothings wrong?" Kiki snapped out of her trance. "Hm? Uh, yeah, I'm fine." She brushed it off. Mirai backed off and stared quizzically at her. Kubo-sensei had entered and proclaimed some announcements and everybody exited for their other periods.

For the rest of the school day, Kiki seemed to be in a daze. Until the sixth period rolled around. It was time for P.E. The students scurried to changing rooms and threw on their uniforms. The others ran past Kiki as they headed outside to the field. Before the activities could begin, Natsu-sensei, explained that no one could go over to the marked off area. There had been an accident last night and the cleaning crew was still patching things up. Students nodded and scattered. Takasuki, Orihime, and Mirai followed Kiki to the marked off place. Their feet made squishing sounds as they ventured across the freshly watered lawn. Kiki halted in front of the burned scars in the grass and some small craters. It was all tapped off with yellow 'Do Not Cross' lines. The three peeked over her shoulders. "This....was an accident?" Takasuki muttered. Orihime kept silent. Mirai, on the other hand, had bubbling energy and stupidity impulses. Her mouth cracked into a twisted grin. Without warning she jumped over the tape and shouted, "Oh junk! Aliens!" She pointed to the holes in the ground. Orihime laughed, Takasuki glared at her, while Kiki was impassive. "I told ya aliens were taking vacations on earth!" Mirai exclaimed, poking Kiki on the forehead. She remained unmoved. The girls studied their morbid friend. She was rarely like this. Tatasuki knocked on her skull. "Hello, anybody in there?" Mirai laughed. "Sounds hollow to me." She joked. Hollow...Kiki regained her awareness. Her eyes glanced among the holes and burns. Kiki pushed Tatsuki and Orihime out of the way and bolted to the other side of the court. Leaving three dumbfounded girls alone.

Her breath grew ragged as she neared the spot where she really got a glimpse of the Hollow. She skid to a stop and regained her oxygen. Before, she never saw footprints but now they were clear as day to her. Though they were old, the grass still outlined the creature's foot. Yesterday wasn't a dream or nightmare. That Kenpachi was real. Ichigo turned into a Soul Reaper person. The new girl Ruika, she cast spells. They all had something in common: They could see what the eye can not comprehend. Ghosts, Shinigami (1), power beyond imagination. Yes, humans dreamt of holding such powers in their hands but none ever achieved it. The other side...did Ichigo travel to the other side? Did Ruika join him? Is Kenpachi there?

Is Kenpachi there....

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo and Ruika walked down a deserted alley way until they came upon a small not out of the ordinary shop. Two children were playing outside the establishment. A loud mouth boy with white hair and dark eyes was using a broom like a baseball bat and a girl with black hair tied up in two ponytails was actually sweeping and minding her own business. Her eyes were glazed over like she had just finished crying. He suddenly turned on the girl and started to yell at her. The two argued then the boy smacked her over the head with the cleaning utensil. "You can't boss me around!" He shouted. The girl responded. "I can too! I'm three years older than you! Owie...Owie!" "So what?! I'm not scared of you!" The boy was about to hit her again when Ruika caught hold of the broom. "Still as hotheaded as ever, Jinta. Is the manager in?" The girl sniffled. "Yeah, yeah, he's inside!" Jinta retaliated. "Good. Now, let's go!" Ruika and Ichigo followed the two inside. A large muscled man was carrying a tower of boxes when all of them came in. "Hey, Jinta, it's not time for us to-" He noticed Ruika and Ichigo in the doorway. "Oh, Miss Kuchiki, Mr. Kurosaki, welcome!" "Hello, is he awake?" "Hm, I'm not sure. I'll go check." He set the load down. In the process of getting back up, a yawn filled the air. "Ahh, and yes, I'm awake." A man wearing normal tan clothes with a green cloak walked in. A green hat with white strips cast shadow over his eyes, keeping them hidden. His clogs clacked against the wooden floor as he made his way over to the group. He yawned and stretched again. "Good morning all and welcome!" "Uh, sir, it's one in the afternoon." The large man pointed out. The hat and clogs man stumbled. "Truly! Hmm, time surely is a mysterious thing." Ruika shook her head. "Look, we need supplies. A new Soul Reaper has been born." This grabbed the man's attention. "A new Soul Reaper? But I thought Ichigo was our new Shinigami?" "Cut the act! You always know more than you lead on, Mr. Hat and Clogs!" Ichigo shouted. The man chuckled. "That I do. That I do." "Urahara, this important. This girl is unbelievable." "Oh, a girl, is it?" Ruika nodded. "We need Gikongan (2), and anything else she may need." Urahara wrote down the necessities and took a seat. "Okay, how are we paying? Card? Bonus Money?" Ruika reached in her pocket and retrieved a grey cell phone. "Bonus." "Of course, lemme take a look here..." "Oh, and Urahara," He looked up. "We also need some of your special services."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was the end of school and Kiki hadn't heard anything from Ichigo or Ruika. She prayed they didn't get in a mess with some Hollow. She quickly ran out of the school entrance and went to find them. She did not have a clue where they were much less were she was going, but she was going to find them! Kiki kept running all over the city. And not a trace yet! Kiki sadly gave up. On her way home, she pouted. "My locating skills seriously suck!" The sound of feet touching the ground made Kiki turn back. "Yeah, they do really suck." Ichigo said. Ruika smiled. "Haha, what are you talking about?! I just found you!" Kiki laughed nervously. 'And she's a new Soul Reaper...' Ruika thought dimly. 'This girl is about to become one of us...good grief!' Ichigo panicked. Ruika cleared her throat. "Kiki, it's time to get serious." Kiki's demeanor changed like the colors on a chameleon. "I understand." Ruika looked to Ichigo. "We know a man who can give you some help. Your training will start tomorrow but we need to get you to him this instant!" Kiki gripped her tag. Training....

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Other Side**

Kenpachi walked in the halls of the Soul Society in solitude. During a meeting he had just had with the old man, Kenpachi was contemplating on one thing. The thing that occupied his thoughts.

_**:Earlier:**_

_Kenpachi stood facing an old man with a long white beard dressed in the same garb as himself was sitting in a throne like chair. "Captain Eleven, did you destroy the Hollow?" The old one asked. The Captain was unsure if he should speak about the girl. "Yeah, I took care of it." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. The elder nodded. "But, come on, old man! I need more action than this! Hollows of that level is a waste of my energy and time!" The older Reaper slammed his cane onto the floor. "Kenpachi, I understand your personality and powers but you will not raise your voice at me! Is that clear?" Kenpachi growled. "Whatever..." The old Shingami sensed something different about the Captain. "Did something happen on the mission?" Kenpachi glared daggers. "No, nothing happened whatsoever! I was so bored, I thought I was going to fall asleep while walking." He knew that the old man didn't buy it but, he never said another word. "Alright then, you may go." The Reaper dismissed his feelings and allowed Kenpachi to leave. 'Wonder what happened...' The old one thought._

Kenpachi sighed and leaned against the wall. Why wouldn't that stupid girl get out of his mind?! He thought back to the battle. All the Spiritual Energy flowing from her. That power was so incredible! He licked his lips. Yeah, that had to be it! He had a burning passion to fight the human once her powers were fully developed. Regretfully, it takes a long time for Soul Reaper Powers to get awakened and fully controlled. "Hehehe, I'll wait." He promised, as he gazed into the pale moon.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Human World**

Ruika and Ichigo escorted Kiki to a shop called, Urahara Shoten. Hold on a minute, why are we going to a store? "Hey, guys, why are we heading to a store?" Ruika grinned. "Inside is the man who help you with your powers." Kiki felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced behind her. Ichigo was smiling weakly. "This is the fellow that trained me. Don't worry. You can trust him." Kiki nodded and returned the smile. Ruike opened the door and walked in. Ichigo and Kiki followed. She heard the noise of feet running on the floor. Two kids came into view. "Hello and welcome. My name is Jinta and her-" He mentioned to the girl beside him. "Her name is Ururu." Kiki strode over to the two. "Hi ya! My name is Yagami Kiki!" "Yeah, we know all about you. Come on, he's waiting!" Jinta walked off with Ururu close behind. Kiki blinked. "He's kind rude, isn't he?" Ruika sighed. "That's him for you." We went after the boy and girl. A room with a sliding door was in view. Ruika slid the door open more and entered. Kiki stepped in. "Ah, welcome Miss Yagami!" Kiki flinched. The sudden loud voice scared her. "Uh, hello." Urahara sat cross legged in front of a table. "Come, come, sit and make yourself at home!" He cheered. Kiki uneasily sat down. The gentleman poured himself a cup of tea and offered Kiki a cup. "No thanks." Her eyes were glued on his head. "Hm? What's the wrong, Miss Yagami? Something on my face?" Kiki blushed. "I-I...like your hat." The man brust out laughing. "Hahahoo, oh dear, nice to know that I share something in common with a such a beauty as yourself!" Kiki lowered her head. "Ruika said you would train me." The room grew silent. "That I did." "Please, please! I want to control this raw energy!" Urahara gently placed his cup on the table. "Good, come. Follow me." Kiki looked at Ichigo and Ruika. They nodded. Kiki smiled and hurried after Urahara.

He lead her to the back and lifted up a trap door. "Down here, Miss Yagami." Kiki gluped and jumped down. She landed in the middle of barren waste land. "Um, where are we?" Urahara was soon there. "Where we are, Miss Yagami, is my training field." "Sir?" Urahara looked at her. "Yes?" "I'd rather you call me Kiki." "Okay, Kiki-san! I'd forgotten to introduce myself! I am Kisuke Urahara!" He grinned. "Sure, Kisuke-san!" He walked past her. "Urahara will do just fine." Kiki nodded. "Kiki-san, are you sure that you want to do this?" "Yes," "There will be no going back." He warned. "I understand." Kiki stated. "Alright then," Urahara lifted his cane and pushed it into Kiki's skull. Kiki's soul fell out. "Huh?!" Urahara supported himself on the cane. "Let us begin!"

* * *

**Fox: Another chapter complete! I hope you all enjoyed! Espcially you, Nee-chan. See ya next time!**

**Translations:**

**1: Shinigami- god of death**

**2: Gikongan- Soul Pills**


	5. Soul Power

**Fox: Ello all! I'm glad so many people are enjoying this! It's a joy to write it too! This chapter is a bit short but I hope the action makes up from the shortness. Nee-chan figured out a part because I was so excited I kinda accidentally told her...O well! I have new readers!! Yay!!**

**Thanks: bobbinbird, OniTenshii, Kai G. Tayuki, and of course all of my other readers as well!**

**Please enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Soul Power**

Kiki sat on the ground bewildered. Urahara had just shoved her soul out! "W-wait a minute! I don't even know how to get my sword!" Urahara smiled. "Kiki-san, that's what I'm going to teach you." Kiki blinked. "Oh, I knew that..." She was embarrassed. "Don't worry. I shall not harm you. Until you summon your Bankai." He muttered the last part. "You trailed off. What?" The hatted man grinned. "Nothing." He said sweetly. He moved his cane. "Now, stand up." Kiki nodded and lifted herself off the ground. She felt heavy. "Am I supposed to feel like I'm an elephant?" Urahara let out a hearty laugh. "Yes, it's natural for you to feel heavier than normal." Kiki managed to stay on her feet. "Okay, let's work on awakening your Bankai." Kiki cocked her head to the side. "And how do we do that?" "We'll try the first step: thinking about someone or something percious to you. Focus and summon your power to protect them." Kiki shook her head. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply. Her thoughts focused on her family and friends. "Have you got something?" Kiki nodded. "Good. Focus all your Spiritual Pressure on that and bring it out." Kiki glowed green for a moment but it disappeared. Kiki's eyes snapped open. "What happened?" Urahara scratched his chin in thought. "Hmm, that doesn't appear to be the most powerful trigger." "Trigger?" "Yes, in order for your powers to be fully awake, you must locate a trigger to activate them." "How did Ichigo get his?" "Ichigo was farther along than you. His was activated by Ruika. Yours woke itself up. You have to do every step, unlike Ichigo." Kiki looked to the ground. This was going to harder than expected. "But, don't worry. With me, everything will go smoothly." Kiki's confidence returned. "Yosh! Let's try again!" Urahara smiled. 'This girl has a fiery spirit.'

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ruika and Ichigo sat around Urahara's table talking about this and that. The two kids were helping clean the shop and take care of things while Tessai carried the boxes the children couldn't. "Do you think she'll be okay?" Ichigo asked, messing around with his tea cup. Ruika took a sip of her tea. "Of course. Urahara is a great trainer-" Ichigo glared at Ruika. " 'Great'? No, not really." Ruika grinned and resumed her conversation. "He'll get her Bankai going. Stop being such a baby." Ichigo didn't answer.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Try focusing on your energy itself. Imagine it surrounding your body." Kiki had gone through four tries. This was her fifth. Urahara said there were six in all but he would use number six as a last resort. Kiki closed her eyes and focused. Her Pressure flared and stayed on. "Hey, hey! I did it!" She exclaimed. Urahara said nothing. Kiki hopped up and down in happiness. But it was short lived. Her aura vanished as quickly as it came. Kiki growled and kicked the floor. "Damn it!" "Remain calm. There is still the last step." Kiki looked to Urahara. "But you said that was a last resort." He nodded. "I did." He drew his cane out. Kiki was surprised. That cane was not a cane! It was a hidden sword. "Kiki, say hello to my Zanpaku-to, Benhime(1)." "Zanpaku-to?" "Remember the katana you had when your energy showed itself?" Kiki nodded. "Well, that katana was your Zanpaku-to and they all have a name." "Does mine?" Urahara's expression was of confusion and shock. "You don't know your Zanpaku-to's name?" Kiki shook her head. 'That's our problem.' Urahara steadied his sword. "Run, Kiki-san." Kiki was lost. Why did he tell to run? "Run or die!" He slashed at her. She yelped and dashed off. Why did he turn so blood thirsty?! Kiki ducked from a few slashes. The next hit her in the arm. She grabbed her arm and hid behind a small boulder. Panting, she tried to devise a plan. 'I can't summon my Zanpaku-to. I can't even use Bankai!' She panicked. "Playing Hide and go Seek, are we?" Kiki looked up. Urahara was standing on top of the rock with the point of his blade dangerously close to her face. "Don't...please..." Kiki begged. Urahara showed no mercy. He forced the sword down. Thankfully, Kiki dodged and managed to get away. 'Gotta keep running!' She told herself over and over.

**'Why do you flee?'**

'Hm?'

**'How dare you run from a battle!'**

**'Unforgivable! You bring us dishonor!'**

'Who the heck?!'

**'Turn and fight! Face him!'**

Kiki slowed to a stop. Before her was the black wolf from earlier. Her red eyes were glowing with anger. **'Coward! Running is disgraceful!' **Kiki shivered. He'd kill her! She had no way to protect herself! **'That is what's stopping you from hearing my name. Doubt and fear.' **The wolf advanced towards Kiki. **'Be not afraid! You will not be alone! My name...What is my name?!' **Kiki rounded on Urahara. Her green aura engulfed her small person. No more running. No more fear. No doubt. Her teeth clinched as the energy grew. A howl echoed and her katana appeared. "Your name..." Urahara was about to do the finishing blow. "Roar Amarante(2)!!" The katana shone and transformed. The blade was curved like a crescent moon and glowed like the sun. It was silver with air designs carved into it. The handle was black with a chain attached at the end. Kiki now wore a shihakusho(3). Urahara became rigid. This girl's Spiritual Pressure was suffocating!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"How do you know she'll be okay?" Ichigo urged. Ruika looked up from the table. "The day her powers were disturbed, I felt it." Ichigo leaned forward. "Felt what?" Rukia glanced at him. "Her aura, it's terrifying." "Why is it so terrible?" Ruika sighed. "Ichigo, I think even with raw uncontrollable power, she could kill my brother with a swing of her blade." His eyes widened. Ichigo knew Byakuya was tough. Real tough. He barely beat him in the Soul Society. "You mean-" "Yes, she is more powerful than you, my brother, and probably Kenpachi put together."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Urahara watched in astonishment. How did she unlock it without even going through the lessons Ichigo did? He just wanted her to tap into it. Amazingly, she had fully woken her powers without much help. Urahara didn't want to provoke this. But it happened anyway. Kiki's power formed a wolf's head with ruby eyes. It seemed to bore into his soul. Striking fear into the shopkeeper. It opened it's mouth and howled. The force nearly knocked the man on his feet. The head disappeared. Now it was Kiki's turn. "Urahara, you can evade, right?" "Uh, of course, why?" Kiki put her Zanpaku-to in both her hands. "I can't control it." She slammed the sword into the ground. The earth rumbled and shook. Wind was picking up and fast. "Scream, Benhime!" He placed the blade in front of him. A typhoon whirled and trashed the barrier Urahara and put up. After the dust cloud faded, he picked up his almost completely destroyed hat. "And here I thought Ichigo killed my poor hat." He threw it aside and stared at Kiki, who had fallen asleep. "Hmm, what a scary child. Weilding power like that is unbelievable." The shield of blood that protected Urahara was cracked in places and much of it chipped down to nothing. 'If I hadn't put that up, I'd be dead.' He turned from Kiki and observed the damage. "My, my, that's frighting!" He whistled. Kiki's wind blast was so strong, it shattered boulders and cut trees to paper. The aftermath? Kiki created a new Grand Canyon!

* * *

**Fox: Haha, fancy meeting you down here! I hope you liked this chapter. Yes, I skipped some of the processes but I think that was just for Ichigo in some way. Tell me what ya think! See ya next time! =]**


	6. Rampaging Powerhouse

**Fox: Hello, sorry for the lateness once more. But yay for new readers!! **

**girlX901, dreamerxofxroses, wierdunusualchick, ironjaw, Shi Kage, Ellis Sullivan and of course all of my older readers too!**

**You guys are great and I'm very happy that everyone is enjoying and liking the story.**

**I do hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Rampaging Powerhouse**

Ichigo and Ruika spit out their tea once news of Kiki's training reached their ears. Ichigo began to gag on the hot liquid while Ruika questioned the shopkeeper. "Yes, yes, it's all true. Kiki is near -almost above- Ichigo's level." Urahara explained, as he fanned himself. Ichigo regained his closure and looked at Urahara. "Is okay? That's all my main concern."

Urahara nodded. "She's sleeping as we speak. All safe and sound."

Ruika cleaned up the mess she and Ichigo had made when she asked. "How did you awaken her powers?" Urahara snapped his fan closed and slipped it inside his robes. "Her trigger seemed similar to Ichigo's. Fear." Urahara glanced at the orange haired Shinigami through his bangs. Ichigo kept his lips sealed. Ruika sighed. "I hope she cause as much trouble as Ichigo." Ichigo flinched. Urahara let out a hearty laugh.

"Hahaha, Miss Ruika, I do so enjoy your sense of humor!" He exclaimed.

"What the hell?! I don't cause trouble! Trouble finds me!" Ichigo yelled, banging his fists on the table.

Ruika smirked. "It must find you because your odor has a hint of strawberry about it?"

"....." Ichigo's face flared red in anger.

"Pfft!" Urahara now held his fan before his face in order to contain his booming laughter.

Ichigo held up his hand to say something more when another comment sent him further into the embarrassing chaos. "Maybe they're mistaking Ichigo for that children's character 'Strawberry Shortcake'. Haha, you're attracting a small girl's enemies!" Jinta mocked from the door, that he was leaning on. Ichigo nearly lost his fuse until little Ururu appeared from behind the red haired boy. "You guys have it all wrong." She said. Everyone -excluding Ichigo- gave her a shocked look. "He's got orange hair, right? So, he smells like oranges." She announced proudly. And Ichigo's fuse went up in flames. "I'm gonna get you two for this!" He shot up from his seat like a rocket and chased after the screaming kids. Urahara chuckled and took a sip of tea. "Ururu is developing a bit of a backbone. I'm overjoyed." He smiled. "Yeah, she's getting more funny every time she opens her mouth." Ruika agreed. Urahara stared at her.

"Oh no, I meant her attitude. Always quite and shy, very depressing."

Ruika had a look of disbelieve. "You're a strange guy, you know?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kiki tossed and turned in the mat she was sleeping in. Images flooded her mind. Things she never saw before and some that were tattooed into her mind forever. Her family, friends, that Hollow, and...whose that?

A small little pink haired girl stood had her back facing Kiki. She had on a smaller version of a Shihakusho. The girl turned and giggled. Kiki couldn't see her eyes because they were hidden beneath her pink hair. The child kept laughing until she ran off. Kiki rubbed her eyes and chased after the girl.

"Hey, wait! Who are you?!" She yelled.

The young Shinigami paid Kiki no attention, just remained running. Kiki felt like she was getting farther from the girl, not any closer. She was about to give up when someone else appeared. The tiny Shinigami let out a yelp of delight and hoped on the shoulder of the person. The man was tall and looked like he was massive. Kiki came to a stop, trying to regain some her lost air. She looked up at the pair and saw the girl beginning to talk. But nothing came out. It was like she was mouthing the words. "I can't hear you. What are you saying?" Kiki looked closely at the girl's lips, trying to see what she was saying. Kiki could tell that she was repeating herself. But what exactly was she repeating?

"....-chan!" The girl said.

"Huh?"

"...nny-chan!"

"Chan?"

"...enny-chan!"

It was getting louder and more clear.

"Kenny-chan!" The girl giggled once more.

The tall man turned and Kiki gasped.

"You're-!"

Kiki shuddered awake. Sweat formed on her brow. The newly awakened Shinigami wobbly rose herself from the bed. Kiki groaned and rubbed her head. "Kenny-chan...is that..." She cut herself off when someone knocked softly on the screen door. "Come in," She whispered. Ichigo opened the door and sat next to Kiki. "Wow, you look like you've been run over." He joked. Kiki let out a shaky laugh. "Feels like it too," Ichigo touched her shoulder. "You'll be okay. I promise. I went through the same thing. Well, not exactly, but very close." Kiki smiled weakly and grabbed his hand. "I get it." Ichigo grinned and stood up. "Want a drink?" She shook her head. "Yeah, I think that would be great." He nodded and exited. Kiki sighed and thought about all of this.

"What a load of crap..."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo had gotten Kiki her drink and returned to the others. Urahara, Ruika, and the rest were seated at the table. Ichigo sat down near Ruika. "Alright, now that everyone is here, I can begin." The shopkeeper's usual cheerful and laid back demeanor melted into a serious and monotone attitude. "Miss Kiki has successfully woken her abilities and survived. The first stage." He said grimly. Ichigo glared at Urahara. "What do you mean 'first stage'?" Urahara cleared his throat. "You all know the risks of forcing a to be Soul Reaper before it's time." Ichigo closed his eyes and remembered what had occurred when Urahara brutally made his jump start. "There's a very high chance of Kiki forming an inner Hollow, much like Ichigo." Ruika quickly glanced at Ichigo. His jaw was firmly set. "When you set a Bankai into overdrive, or force it, there's a risk of Hollowfication." The group lowered their heads. "Yes, I feel bad as well. But I think it is necessary for us to be aware of what could possible happen." Urahara continued. "Unless we keep a close eye on her for a few days. If anyone sees her acting strange or even having nightmares, find me immediately."

Ichigo abruptly jumped from his sitting place. His brown eyes flickering with determination. "Kiki's my friend, dammit! I will do everything in my power to keep such a curse from her!" He clutched his chest. "I know what it's like having a demon inside you." Ichigo bit his lip.

"And I hate it."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two days passed and Kiki slept peacefully. Ichigo took care of things at school for her and Ruika as she stayed behind to watch Kiki. Urahara and his group took care of the measures that would have to be taken if Kiki developed a Hollow Mask. Ruika was beginning to nod off before she realized what was happening. "Damn Gigai. I don't sleep." She growled. She looked at Kiki, who was sleeping away. Ruika sighed and stared at her. Once again, her eyes began to droop.

"Bwahahaha!!!"

Ruika was startled out her drowsy mood. Kiki had laughed out loud in her sleep! "What a strange human..." Ruika muttered. Kiki had a goofy grin on her face before rolling over on her side. Ruika was about to settle down when an alert jingled on her phone. She huffed and looked at the glowing screen. It was a message from Renji. Ruika quickly opened the cyber letter and scanned it. Her eyes grew wide. She looked at the time in the right bottom corner of the screen and bolted out of Kiki's room. Kiki flinched. She unconsciously scratched her cheek. Unknowing to her and Ruika, white spikes poked out of Kiki's pale skin.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo was walking towards the Urahara Shoten when Ruika came dashing out.

"Ichigo!"

He saw the urgency in her expression and ran to meet her.

"What's up? Did something happen to Kiki?!"

"No, she's fine. But, I just received this."

Ruika held up her cell.

Ichigo ran his eyes over the text message.

_Sender: Abarai Renji_

_To: Kuchiki Ruika_

_"Ruika, I pray this reaches you in time. We have big trouble in the Soul Society. Kenpachi is on a rampage for some unknown reason and even your brother can't stop him! Please, bring Kurasaki and anyone else you may know with Spiritual Powers. We're gonna need all the help we can get.__"_

_-Renji_

Ichigo and Ruika exchanged words without speaking. They were going to the Soul Society.

"We're not taking Kiki, though." Ichigo said more like was set in stone.

"I understand. She would be a great asset but she is recovering now."

Ruika slid on her glove and snatched Ichigo's soul. He drew his Zanpaku-to. "Urahara will have to watch over her now. We've got to help." Ruika nodded and removed herself from the Gigai. The two Shinigami raced off to where Urahara kept the portal to gain access to the Spirit World. Urahara stepped out just in time to the two run off. "Hey, where are you two heading off to?!" He shouted after them. Ichigo yelled back. "Soul Society. Kenpachi is stirring up trouble!" Urahara shuddered. 'Ugh, Kenpachi, that man gives me the creeps.'

"Watch Kiki, okay?" Ruika asked.

"Of course!"

The Reapers disappeared from sight and Urahara returned inside. A trickle of fear ran like electricity down his spine. Nothing spooked him like that for awhile. He followed the eerie feeling all the way to Kiki's room. 'Please don't be what I think...' He pleaded. Slowly opening the screen, Urahara peeked inside. Kiki wasn't moving except for the movement of her chest, showing she was breathing shallow. Urahara let out a breath of relief. She was still asleep. His eyes crept over her form. And not a single piece of Hollow Armor had seemed to form. "Maybe I'm finally losing my mind..." He muttered. He shut the door and walked away. Leaving Kiki in her deep slumber. The white spikes were now growing into what appeared to be some sort of plate...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo and Ruika had just now crossed over to the other Side when they noticed all the flames. The outer rim of the Soul Society was caught on fire! Ruika gasped. All of this was caused by Captain Eleven: Zaraki Kenpachi. Ichigo was impassive. He knew the power of this particular Shinigami. And deep down...The man truly scared Ichigo. He gulped as they drew closer. Buildings looked as if they were to fall to their knees at any second. The two cautiously walked the grounds in case Kenpachi showed up.

Wood cracked and smoldered as the fire ate away it. Ruika seemed saddened by the whole situation. Her thoughts were on the text. Renji didn't seem sure that he would make it before they arrived. Her heart ached as she imagined losing yet another close companion. Ichigo picked up on her gloomy energy and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure everybody is okay. Kenpachi may have just lost his temper." Ruika grinned. But inside she knew Kenpachi didn't lose his cool this easily. Something pissed him off. Big time.

_'Snap'_

The sound of a piece of smashed wood caught their attention. They drew their Zanpaku-to's and prepared themselves for the worst.

'I'd rather have my brother than Kenpachi.'Ruika was amazed at inner thoughts.

'Be calm. Be cool. Don't be Kenpachi!' Ichigo pleaded within himself.

Their grip on the swords grew tighter with each step the shadowy figure took.

Out of the flames came Renji.

"Hey, guys, I'm glad you came!"

The red headed Shinigami was covered in blood and had cinder marks on his Shihakusho . He looked as if he had battled for his very life. "Whew, has this guy finally lost it!" Renji whistled. Ichigo and Ruika lowered their weapons. "Where is everyone else?" Ruika asked. Renji jabbed his thumb behind him. "Over near the square. They've managed to halt Kenpachi there. For the moment anyway..." He trailed off. "And why are you here?" Renji gazed over at Ichigo. "The Captains wanted the Lieutenants to retreat and find help." He looked back over at Ruika. "That's the chance I got when I texted you." Ruika studied the ground. "What has upset Kenpachi so much?" Renji shook his head. "We have no idea. But there is one thing. Yachiru hasn't been seen for a day at the most." "She's missing?" Renji looked back to where the fight was taking place. "Yeah, and that's all we can assume has made him so infuriated."

Ruika glanced between Ichigo and Renji. "Listen up, Renji and I will go help the others while Ichigo searches for Yachiru." Ichigo lashed out. "I can be more of help fighting Kenpachi more than finding some little girl!" Ruika sent a glare in his direction. One that was commonly used among the Kuchiki clan. It was colder than anything Ichigo ever gazed at. He shuddered and jumped away in defeat. If he found the missing girl then maybe Kenpachi would calm down!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It seemed to take an eternity before Ichigo spotted anybody would be of some help. There was a lonely spirit wandering the forest Ichigo had been jumping around in. He landed directly in front of the ghost. It let out an 'Eep!' and hovered away. "Wait, don't float away! I need some help!" Ichigo dashed after it. The see through figure flew faster. 'Damn it!' Ichigo dove and took it down.

"Gah, p-p-please don't hurt me! I'm just a harmless spirit!!" It cried out.

"I'm not going to harm you. I just need some assistance." Ichigo explained.

The ghost nodded quickly.

"An-anything you want!"

Ichigo let it up and he stood face to face with it. "Have you seen a little Shinigami girl with pink hair and really hyper?" The ghost touched where it's chin would have been. "Shinigami girl with pink hair? Hmm, nope haven't seen anything that strange." Ichigo's shoulders bent down. "Thanks anyway..."

"Ah, but wait! I do recall hearing someone shout 'Wolf, wolf!' over and over. I suspected someone was in trouble so I steered far away."

'A wolf?'

* * *

**Fox: (Le gasp) What has happened?! What's growing on Kiki? Another head? A mushroom? Who knows?!?! Oh yeah, I do =] Hehe, thanks for reading! I hope to see you next chapter! Please review. They're nice to read :]**

**Oops, I forgot the meanings for the Japanese words from last chappie O.o**

**1: Behime: 'Red Princess'**

**2: Amarante: 'The Flower That Never Wilts'**

**3: Shihakusho: 'Soul Reaper Uniform'**


	7. The Ghost Who Cried Wolf

**Fox: Whew, got ourselves a long one here! Yay! That's always good, isn't it? This is the second chapter to the 'Kenny get's super pissed' arc XD There's one more after this. Sorry, but that's how I am -sniffle- Anyway,**

**Hurray new people!**

**kiera666, Ghost in the mirror, rae12391! Thanks for adding/alerting/faving!**

**Yay usual reviewers and Nee-chan!**

**I luvz you all =D**

**Now let's see if Kiki turned into a mushroom or grew another head!**

**Enjoy **

* * *

****

Chapter Seven: The Ghost Who Cried Wolf

Ichigo had a expressionless face on. "Don't be so eager to help..."

"If you find that person, maybe they can help you."

Ichigo thought about it. "Yeah, maybe..."

He jumped back into the tree. "Thanks a lot!" He waved the ghostly figure off.

The orange headed Reaper thought it was odd but investigated none the less. After all, even something small or insignificant, could help him bring Kenpachi back to senses. Ichigo glanced to the side and noticed that the sun was touching the earth with it's red rays. Night was drawing near. He shook his head and picked up speed. Though he was not close to the battle field, Ichigo felt the fight coming to an end.

He needed to find her! And fast!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Renji and Ruika looked onward as they dashed towards the battle. Smoke and fire could be seen and smelt all around. Ruika coughed as the smoke seemed to wrap around her throat and slowly suffocate her. Tears welt up in Renji's eyes as the smoke stung at his eyes like a thousand bees. They both could tell that Kenpachi was close. Very close. Oblivion and blood shed always followed in that man's wake. Renji shuddered and gripped the sword's hilt tightly. Spinning around, suddenly latching onto Ruika's waist, he flung his strange Zanpaku-to at the building beside them. The blade let out a screech as if it reacted to colliding with some other weapon.

It was the cry of pure steel clashing.

"Ruika, run, now!!" Renji shouted, withdrawing his weapon from the dusty cloud.

Ruika shook her head. "No, I will not abandon you!" She cried.

"I said leave, dammit!" Renji roared back.

A yell of rage erupted from the smoke. The gruff and harsh voice of the god like Shinigami,

Zaraki Kenpachi.

Out of the clouds came the enraged Reaper. His chipped blade stained red with blood, laid resting on his broad shoulders. Crimson droplets, those mostly likely from fellow Soul Reapers, dripped onto the stone pavement. His uniform barely scathed by the battles he ensued. And not a single mark, the slightest cut, upon his tanned face. His jaw set firmly in anger. You could literally hear the grinding of his teeth. His black eyes shone with such intensity and blood lust that even Ichigo's Hollow form would tremble to his knees.

"Where is she?" Kenpachi breathed out.

Renji gulped. Fighting himself if he should answer or not.

"For the last time, Kenpachi, we don't know." The ruby haired Reaper said steadily.

The large Reaper snorted. The aged sword laying on his shoulders moved to his hand. Renji also readied his Zanpaku-to.

"Ruika, please retreat, find the others and help them." Renji whispered to the young Reaper.

Ruika opened her mouth to refuse but Renji slung his clattering blade at her.

"Leave, now!!" He shouted.

"You think I'm going to allow you to leave?! You've got another thing comin'!" Kenpachi roared as he charged at his friends.

"Go!" Abarai ordered.

Ruika nodded and was off in a flash. Leaving her childhood friend alone with the most feared Soul Reaper. Tears threatened to spill from her lavender eyes, but she shoved them back. Her clan wasn't allowed to show such weak emotions. All her life she was taught these things. Friends, emotions, they were nothing. She cleared her mind and continued to set off finding her comrades.

Kenpachi had to stopped!

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Urahara sniffled as he blew his nose into a handkerchief. His poor shop had a huge hole smashed in the side of it! Ururu was sweeping up outside while the other two helped picking up shatter wood and stone. But the shopkeepers were less worried about the shop than what had bashed it's way out and into the Spirit World. Jinta growled. "Nobody saw what it was?!" Ururu kept silent as she swept the dusty ground. Tessai pat Jinta's head. "Calm down. Whatever it was is now in the Soul Society's hands." "All I know it was a stinkin' Hollow." Jinta scoffed. Tessai pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. "Indeed." Ururu sighed. "I hope Yagami-chan is okay..."

Urahara sat before Kiki's room in deep thought. His fan waved his tatty blonde locks.

"This isn't good."

Tessai joined his boss.

"No, sir. It isn't." The heavily muscled man agreed.

Urahara sighed as he heard Jinta and Ururu both coming this way.

"Boss, is Kiki ok-" Jinta stopped short as he blinked.

Ururu came up behind him and was wide eyed.

"Don't tell me...." Jinta trailed off.

Urahara nodded and slid his fan closed. "I'm afraid so."

"Then, that thing that just busted out of here was..." Ururu didn't wish to finish her sentence.

Urahara rose himself from his sitting position on the floor.

"Yes, that Hollow that just ran of here, was Miss Kiki."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

A pale figure snuck about in the trees. It's golden eyes glowed like the moon. Slender and sharp clawed hands dug themselves into the tree branch it was preached on. A long tail with a spiked end, swung side to side. A hole placed in the middle of it's chest. The mask formed a wolf like face with fangs of a saber tooth tiger. Held securely it's strong arm was a tiny form with pink hair and black robes.

A black tongue escaped the mask's lips and ran across it's fangs. It looked down at it's prey and smiled hungrily.

Dinner time was arriving.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Ruika had just arrived at the chaotic scene in time to witness the horror Kenpachi caused. She shook as she looked down upon her fallen comrades. Grabbing her Zanpaku-to, she jumped down to their level. Ruika walked a serpentine pattern among the wounded Reapers. Blood coated the walls and the stones. Blades lay still and broken. She bit her lip in order to keep silent her cries. Yes, Ruika was a Soul Reaper and she took many lives to the other side but, ever since she meet Ichigo; she had changed. Lives mattered now. No matter how small or insignificant.

Her eyes darted among the bodies that littered the yards in search of her brother. She could recognize many of the faces but none she needed at the moment.

'Renji said they were all up here. But where?'

Ruika finished scanning over the corpses and jumped back onto the building. She gazed back over the courtyard, making sure she didn't miss anyone. With a curt nod, the black haired Reaper returned to surveying for her group. Ruika headed towards the main house when a voice caught her attention.

"Oi, Ruika!"

She snapped her head down. Below her was Soi Fon and Ikkaku. Ruika smiled and flew to them. When she landed, Ruika immediately asked, "What's going on?!" Soi Fon replied. "Kenpachi has lost his infernal mind, that's what!" Ruika let out a breathe angrily. "I already know that. I meant, why isn't anyone looking for Yachiru?!" Ikkaku was quick to answer. "We've sent out a search party. They should be back within the hour. With or without her." Ruika stared at the two gravely. That poor child...

Soi Fon and Ikkaku told Ruika that the rest of them was waiting up ahead. She followed the two past the broken walls and into the woods. Ruika examined the area to see who all was there.

Rangiku and Momo sat on both sides of Hitsugaya. Momo's clothes tattered and burnt. Rangiku's bright blonde hair caked with red. And Hitsugaya seemed to be suffering from second degree burns on his arms.

Yumichika sat alone in the tree above the three. His usually even cut hair was burnt into uneven slices.

Kurotsuchi sat on a large boulder without much injuries but he looked out of breath. Nemu lay at his feet panting and bleeding.

Komamura sat Indian style on a tree stump. His mask was no where to seen. Most likely it was torn and destroyed.

Then Ruika saw him.

Her elder brother sat next to Yamamoto, who had also sustained much injuries, with Kyoraku sitting on the other side. Both men were badly hurt.

Byakuya opened his glassy eyes to peer at the new comer. He sighed and stood up. "I wonder if you were going to make it." Ruika gave a slight bow. "I'm glad to see that you're still alive, brother." Byakuya said not a word while walking towards her. "Did you bring that orange haired boy with you?" Ruika nodded. "He's searching for Yachiru as we speak." Byakuya looked to Yamamoto. The old Soul Reaper placed his cane on the grassy floor and stood. "Ruika, have you heard what we've expected took little Yachiru?" "No, sir, I've haven't."

The elder cleared his throat. "Soon after Kenpachi lost control of his anger, we heard shouts coming from the other side of our perimeter. Cries of fear." Ruika blinked. "Fear of what, sir?" Yamamoto continued. "Fear of a Hollow. The shouts Renji heard spoke of a wolf like Hollow. But it seemed that it wasn't fully complete. Some of the human face was still showing." He lowered his gaze. The aged man's eyes were now glimmering with malicious. "I've received some news about a newly awakened Reaper. Ruika, I understand your intentions entirely. But, just like Ichigo, this one has too become a problem." Ruika gulped. "What do you mean?"

Byakuya stepped in. "The people you left the Reaper with, shouldn't you have heard some kind of report on her status by now?"

Ruika glanced at her phone, it was tied to her belt. She snatched it away and ran through her messages. Her eyes narrowed. Urahara sent her a text just about five minutes go. She quickly opened the message and read fast. Ruika's eyes widened and her mouth gaped.

_Sender: Kisuke Urahara_

_To: Kuchiki Ruika_

_"Miss Ruika, it's what I feared. _

_P.S. Watch out for wolves."_

_-Urahara_

The text was short but it got his point across. Kiki had turned into a Hollow but, 'watch out for wolves'? That didn't make any sense... Wait, could he be referring to the wolf Hollow? "I see your friend has alerted you." Yamamoto said. Ruika re-tied her phone to the belt. "Yes sir, he has. About the Hollow, please leave it to me!" She pleaded. Yamamoto and Bakuya exchanged glances. "Why do you want to find the Hollow, hm?" The old one asked. Ruika lowered her head. "Sir, that Hollow is my friend." Byakuya scoffed. "Funny how your new friends seem to become Hollows." Yamamoto settled himself back down on his seat. "Ruika, listen well, I will let you find the Hollow and see if you can help your friend. But, heed my warning. If you cannot reclaim your friend and return Yachiru safely then I'll have no choice but to destroy the Hollow, is that clear?" Yamamoto warned. Ruika bowed respectfully. "Yes sir," Inside Ruika hopped she could help Kiki, not vanquish her.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo was still traveling around when someone yelled,

"Wolf, wolf! Somebody rescue me!"

In a heartbeat, Ichigo raced to the source of the cry. Pushing branches and bushes away, he ran out in a small clearing. Three children from the Rukongai were huddling near a tree trembling. Ichigo rushed over to them. "Are you okay?" The group nodded. He sighed. That was a relief. "Where's the wolf?" The older looking one directed Ichigo over at the bushes. "It's hiding in there!" Ichigo inhaled and exhaled. Grabbing hold of his sword, he walked to the bunches of green.

The plants rustled as Ichigo drew closer. He gulped and held his blade defensibly. Sweat glided down his forehead and onto the ground. A little growl erupted from the scenery. His heart beating like a drum, Ichigo slowly touched the bush and carefully slid it aside. Out of the shadows lept a wolf!

"Holy crap!"

Ichigo swung his heavy sword at the creature. With one slice it's head flew off. Next thing Ichigo knew was that some little kid was on the floor crying his head off.

"Huh?!" Ichigo looked at the head he sliced off. It was a homemade mask! It looked like it was made out of the paper people normally use for pinatas!

His eye twitched as the boy continued with his wailing.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" He shouted, pointing a finger in the boy's face.

The kid made an angry face. "It took me forever to make that, jerk!"

The child bit Ichigo's finger and kicked him in the shin before running over to the protection of his tiny gang.

"Son of a-!"

The now fuming Reaper was hopping up and down on one foot yelling curses in his head.

Ichigo turned and glared daggers at the group. "You guys have a lot of nerve! That scared the crap outta me!" All the kids stuck their tongues out. "Nah, like we care." Ichigo's face grew dark as he cracked his knuckels. "Alright, punks, I'll give ya till three to get out of my sight!" The cell now sweat bullets because of Ichigo's sudden switch in personality. "S-Sorry, sir! Won't happen again! We swear!" They promised. After that, Ichigo was left all alone with a dust cloud those boys left behind from running away.

"Hmph, that'll teach'em!" Ichigo snorted.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ruika was help tending to the wounded before going on to help Ichigo. 'I just hope I can make it time.' She thought as she finished up Momo's injuries. The small brown haired girl smiled. "Thank you, Ruika-senpai." Ruika grinned in return and went to Hitsugaya. The short man glanced at her before looking away. "Tch," Ruika groaned. "Look, you're badly burned. You don't want scars, do you?" The ice Shinigami rolled his eyes before removing his top.

Ruika inwardly flinched at his condition. Dark red and purple blotches scattered across his small frame. Yet, Hitsugaya may be small, the guy sure had some muscle to him. Although he was burnt, Ruika could tell the height challenged Reaper had a six pack. The young Kuchiki had no interest in him whatsoever but what girl couldn't help but drool at the sight of well toned stomach? She blushed as she cleaned his burns. Hitsugaya looked puzzled at Ruika's show of expression. "What's the matter? I'm not that badly hurt." Rangiku began to laugh. "Captain, I believe she's embarrassed because of your sexy stomach." Ruika was about to strangle the big busted blonde but Momo slapped her first. "Don't talk about Captain Hitsugaya like that! He deserves respect!"

The white haired man just moaned.

'Women...I've lived for over five hundred years and haven't even come close to understanding their strange ways.' He thought.

Ikkaku and his friend had tears flowing down their faces. "Why does the shorty get all the attention?!"

Hitsugaya overheard them and glared icy stares at the two. The young Reapers shuddered. Did they dare look behind them? They slowly craned their necks to look at the ice dragon user. His blue eyes glowed with such anger, Ikkaku and Yumichika thought they going to do more than cry...

"Please forgive us, Hitsugaya-sama!"

Their faces hit the dirt.

Hitsugaya smiled an icy grin. "Thought so,"

Ruika finished up her job and deliberately skipped Rangiku. "Hey, what about me? I'm hurt too!" She whined as Ruika walked away. "Your point?" She spat. Rangiku scowled. Momo giggled at Rangiku while their Captain sighed and leaned his head back, resting it on the bark of the tree.

The younger Kuchiki approached the older. His lavender eyes peeked open as his sister came near. She set down her medical supplies. "Remove your top, please." Her brother said not a word just complied. He wasn't as bad as Ruika thought. He had scrapes and deep cuts with little burns here and there. Byakuya was better off than a lot of them. She preformed healing spells and use medicine as well. Neither spoke to the other. Both had their eyes closed with an unmoving expression. Once Ruika stopped Byakuya said, "Why aren't you off helping your 'friend'?" Byakuya used the term loosely. Ruika closed her kit. "Because, you all need some assistance, you can't possible help Kenpachi in your condition." She explained.

Her brother sighed. "If you wish to stay and help here then I suggest you send him a message about your Hollow pal. Knowing him, he'll attack and kill on sight. He knows nothing." Byakuya said coldly. Ruika's eyes grew wide. That's right! Ichigo doesn't know that Kiki is a Hollow! She grabbed her phone and went to type the message but stopped. Her brother opened one eye. "Why did you desist?" Ruika lowered her phone. "Ichigo doesn't have the cell. There's no way to reach him quickly." Byakuya shook his head. Sometimes he hated to help his little sister but...

"Send the message to the shopkeeper of yours. I'm sure it will reach him in the nesaccary amount of time."

Ruika looked up at her brother amazed. He'd never really helped her before. It felt kinda...nice.

Ruika followed his advice and sent Urahara the message. All she could was stay put and wait.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Gah!!" Ichigo was jumping through the trees when he tripped on his pants and fallen on his back. He huffed and rolled himself onto his side. "This better calm that monster down or I'll-"

"Help, someone please, wolf!!" A voice cried out.

Ichigo wondered if it could be another prank. But deep down, he felt that this time, it was for real.

Ichigo was on his feet in a matter of seconds, running towards the sound. As he entered into a misty area, he noticed a spirit from the Rukongai. The little boy was shivering with fear with tears streaming down his reddened cheeks. His frightened gaze never left the trees. Ichigo was beside the young boy in the blink of an eye. "Hey, you'll okay. Where's the wolf?" Raising a quivering arm, he pointed at the shadowed trees. "I-In there! It tried to eat me!" Ichigo recognized the kid. He was the one using the wolf mask from before.

Ichigo drew his large Zanpaku-to and slowly advanced towards the woods. "Stay behind me, kid. If things start to look ugly, make a run for it." Ichigo whispered so only the child could hear. The boy nodded and readied himself. Ichigo noticed the abnormal quickly. The birds had ceased to sing. The wind didn't even blow. Everything was deathly still.

_'Thump'_

_'Thump'_

Was that his heart?

_'Thump, Thump'_

_'Thump, Thump, Thump'_

No, it wasn't!

Ichigo saw the water in the pond next to him. The water rippled and bounced.

'_Thump, Thump, Thump'_

_'Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump'_

"Kid, get outta here!"

A roar rumbled as the ground shook with each nearing step.

The little boy wasted no time in running away. He was off and gone in a second.

"Aaagggghhh!!!"

A giant white blur jumped out of the trees. It's figure overshadowed by the sunlight. Ichigo squinted as he tried to see the thing. He cursed and lept out of danger as the creature landed. Ichigo placed his sword on his shoulders and got a good look at what jumped him. The dust cleared and reviled a large pale wolf. Ichigo tightened his grip on his Zanpaku-to. He saw the hole in the animal's chest.

"A Hollow!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

Renji panted heavily as he hid in cover. Kenpachi had nearly killed him six times! He wiped the blood dripping down his chin off. His Bankai was coming to an end. Either he had to end this or retreat. Renji really didn't want do either of those. The first would surely get him killed and the second made him look like a coward. He could try to use Zabbimaru to at least create a distraction so he could leave but what on earth did Kenpachi not see?! The power house fool never missed an attack. Either it was defence, attack, or sneak attack, he would break through it. Renji growled. That's why he never liked Kenpachi. He doesn't even his Zanpaku-to's name yet here he is with all this enormous strength! It was ridiculous!

Renji peeped over the rock he was hiding behind, the smoldering battle grounds were empty. Kenpachi wasn't in sight.

"Shit!"

When Kenpachi disappeared, bad things happened. Real bad things.

Suddenly, Renji felt a huge amount of Spirit Pressure from behind him. 'Oh no! I let my guard down!' He whipped Zabbimaru around and slung at the flames. It clanged. It hit something! And that something was...

"Don't let yuor guard down, brat!" Kenpachi emerged from the fire with the intention to kill burning within his eyes.

'Damn it!'

* * *

**Fox: Oh no! Will Renji make out alive?! Can the message reach Ichigo in time?! Is Kiki a mushroom or Hollow?! Will I ever stop asking these questions?! I'm not really sure...Anyways, thanks again for reading! I hope to hear from you. **

**See ya next chapter!**


	8. Voices of Reality

**Fox: Rejoice! It has finally arrived! The last chapter of 'Kenny is pissed' arc! Yay!! Now I can focus on what Nee-chan has been waiting for ;D Anyways, I re wrote this like many times and it finally came out the way I wanted. You can thank Slipknot for that! Listen to Sulfur and The Nameless. Those two songs inspired me.**

**Fox: (huggles Seven)**

**Seven: What the...?**

**Ahem! Sorry, embarrassing and random... Whoo, it's long! **

**New people!! ****(Spass)**

**Envy 192, Mitsuko-no-Akatsuki, mmteku123, ChibiIchigo101**

**Yay new and regular reviewers! I loves you all! Seriously, you have no idea how happy you guys make me.**

**(gives you all Yan Yan)**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**:Things you'll need to know not to get confused:**

**Black Italics- Hollow talking**

_Slanted Italics- Kiki talking_

Normal Italics- people outside Kiki's soul/mind

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Voices of Reality

Ichigo held his ground as the creature became more aware of it's surroundings. He readied Zangetsu his hands. The Hollow had it's back turned to Ichigo. It was small for a Hollow but then again, these things came in all sizes. Spikes sprouted from it's shoulders and ran a straight pattern down it's back. Some even poked out of it's tail. Ichigo bolted towards the Hollow with the intent to kill the monster in one slice. Zangetsu shining brightly in the sunlight as it came down on the evil spirit. The Hollow turned it's masked face at Ichigo moments before the blade came crashing down.

"Hell yeah!" Ichigo shouted in victory.

The Hollow, now enraged by the sudden impact, reared on it hind legs and threw Ichigo off. White claws came swiftly at Ichigo's face. He dodged to the right only to be grazed by the claw. It growled at Ichigo and used it's tail to thrash him back into it's arm range. "Damn it!" Ichigo placed his Zanpaku-to before him as some form of a shield against the Hollow's sharp nails. The Hollow's hand forced Ichigo to his knees. His arms flinched at the increasing pressure on his large blade. The dull part of the sword even began to cut him. Ichigo had a surge of power flow through his being, using that force, he pushed the creature away. The wolf like Hollow let out a howl/scream. It stumbled back and it's black tongue licked the newly created wounds.

Ichigo took this as his chance to get out of sight. He rushed into the trees and watched the Hollow from afar. Ichigo thought on a strategy while he rested. 'There's gotta be some way to destroy this one.' Ichigo felt something vibrate inside this pocket. Nearly falling out of the tree from the odd sensation, he dug into his pocket. Out came a small grey phone. Ichigo recognized it. Ruika had a similar Mobile. Pressing the 'Read' button, a message popped up. It was from Urahara but forwarded from Ruika.

"Raaaagghh!!"

Ichigo spun around only to face the masked spirit. It's large paws smashed down on the tree, snapping it in half. In result, Ichigo dropped the phone. Dipping through the debre, he reached for the cell only for a large, white paw stomped down on it. Ichigo swiftly turned in the opposite direction to retaliate. The wolf Hollow roared and bounded after him.

'I've gotta beat this thing!'

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blood coated his face. One eye closed in pain. His fiery mane cut loose. Renji stood, shaking at the knees, before Kenpachi. The large Shinigami snorted. "Come on, that's all you got?" Renji could tell that he was calming down, barely. The anger still was set aflame in his eyes. Renji's uniform was torn and stained with dirt along with blood. Kenpachi suddenly smirked, his fangs flashed. "You're getting boring. Time to die." As his footsteps hit the concrete, Renji would've sworn it was thunder clapping in his ears. The beaten Reaper had to think quickly. His Bankaihad run out and he was running low on Spiritual Energy. He thought back to remember if anyone had ever won against the phenomn. A small laugh escaped Abarai's lips.

"Ichigo..."

Renji's face hardened as he did a 360, running from Kenpachi into the woods.

"You little shit! Face your end like a man!" Kenpachi roared after him.

Renji ran even faster. He didn't know exactly were Ichigo was but he could locate him by feeling his aura. The older Shinigami slashed away at the trees, attempting to hit at Renji, but he dodged as many as he could. Some of the force of the blade cut Renji, yet he continued to hunt for Ichigo.

'Gah!'

Renji fell one knee but pushed himself back up and took off. His expression contorted into one that showed much agony. His muscles, limbs, bones; they screamed out to his brain to stop. Renji's will to survive was stronger than his mind or body. His legs and arms trembled in reaction to his pain. Renji's breath came out in heaving gasps.

'Ahh, my lungs are gonna explode!'

He shook his head violently to rid himself of such thoughts. He couldn't give up. Not now! Everyone needed him. No, they needed Ichigo! And now was his time to help. To give some ray of hope. Renji would not accept failure! He would find Kurasaki and bring the monster down!

"Hahaha, that's right! Run, you coward! Run from your fear!"

Renji ignored the Eleventh Captain. So much more was a stake than his ego.

'Pachii' (1)

Renji shuddered. There was a large amount of Pressure emitting from one place. His eyes narrowed. Along with it was an evil scent...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Damn it!"

Ichigo slashed and slashed away at the Hollow. But the beast just evaded his attack as if they were nothing. What got Ichigo even more angry was that the evil spirit seemed to be mocking him. There was a smile plastered on it's porcelain mask. "What're you smilin' at?!" Ichigo tightened his grip on Zangetsu and slammed it downward. It crashed just inches from the Hollow's face. It let out a fit of laughter and jumped at Ichigo. He held the Zanpaku-to as a shield. The monster shoved him away from itself. Ichigo back flipped and landed on his feet. Digging his feet into the ground, Ichigo held Zangestu in front of him. The Hollow moved back on it's hind legs. Horizontally pointing it's index and middle at Ichigo, green aura with a white lining formed and began to swirl.

'Shit, that's a Cero!' (2)

And Ichigo was right where the Hollow wanted him. In the cross-hairs. A wicked smile flashed as it's gold eyes gleamed with an demonic shine. Like shooting a gun off, the Hollow let the swirling amount of Energy free. The blast shoved the Hollow back a bit but, it held steady.

'Move, move, move!!!' Ichigo pleaded.

Right as the Cero neared him, a shadowy figure appeared from nowhere and grabbed Ichigo from harm's way. Ichigo felt the raw power radiate off the blast as he was being thrown. The two collided with the ground. Coughing, Ichigo helped himself up. He looked to see his savior. His eyes widened.

"Renij!?"

The tattooed Soul Reaper laid on the grassy floor motionless. He didn't bother to glance up at Ichigo.

"Yeah, I saved your ass. You owe me."

Ichigo laughed and aided his friend to stand. The pair looked behind them to see a confused and really pissed off Hollow. "I think you made it mad." Renji joked. "Hmph, nah, it was all you." Ichigo replied. The Hollow wolf stomped the ground with it's forepaws and grunted. "Pesky Soul Reapers." It spoke. "So, it finally speaks. About time!" Ichigo shouted at it. "Well, I was too pre-occupied with trying to eat you, so sorry." It growled. "I take it that you haven't found Yachiru yet." Ichigo shook his head. Renji sighed. "I guess now is a better time then never." Ichigo was puzzled. "What's that mean?" Renji scratched his nose. "I sorta lead Kenpachi here..."

Ichigo snapped. "You did what?!" He smacked Renij on the back of the head. "Hey, hey, I'm hurt, watch it!"

The Hollow was now sitting down enjoying the small show it was being given. "Humans...what a dumb race."

"How stupid can you get?!" Ichigo kept on smacking Renji. The Hollow laughed. "Hn, they agree with me."

"What was that?! You ugly-"

"HAHAHAHA!!"

An explosion of dust and trees between the Reapers and Hollow. The wind cleared the way and reviled the enraged Shinigami, Kenpachi. "I found you! You dumb shit!" He pointed his chipped blade at Renji. "Damn it." Both Reapers groaned. Kenpachi completely ignored the Hollow behind and advanced towards the other two. "Ah, Kurosaki, you're here. Don't worry though, once I'm through with him, we can get to our fight!" Ichigo flinched. "T-That's not necessary Kenpachi!" "What's wrong, pansy?" Ichigo's eye twitched. "I'll teach you to call me that!" "Hahahaha, that's it!" Renji was dumbfounded. He fell for his taunting...again!

"Are these two serious?" The Hollow muttered, as it observed the Soul Reapers fight.

"Kenpachi, listen, settle down." Ichigo jumped to the left, Kenpachi's attack missed. "Ain't no meanin' in talkin' while you're fightin'!" He swung his blade down upon Ichigo, causing the ground to shatter beneath him. "Please, we're wasting time! Help us look for her! I know we can find her!" Kenpachi's presence seemed to change drastically. When those words left Ichigo's mouth, he became enraged just like before. "Shut up!" Now his attacks were fueled by rage, it was impossible for Ichigo divert to escape. "You don't have to get this upset! Yachiru's gonna be okay!" The angered Reaper paused. "Yachiru? I'm not worried about her. Why would I be?"

Both the Reapers fell backwards from the shock. "Then why are you rampaging about?!" Kenpachi snorted. "I'm pissed because I can't find that damn girl now." Ichigo cocked his head to the side. Girl? Who could he mean?

"Who are you talking about-" Ichigo looked behind to see the Hollow leaving. "Wha?! Come back here!!" He pushed Kenpachi aside, well, tried too. It was like trying to move a wall. Ichigo tripped but kept dashing towards the Hollow. Ichigo's eyes narrowed. Held securely in it's tail was a little girl with pink hair...pink hair!

"Yachiru!"

Kenpachi was past Ichigo in a second. His Zanpaku-to cut the Hollow but hardly. It had sensed him coming and bounced away in time. It landed a few feet from Ichigo. "Yo, hold onto this for me!" Ichigo threw the mysterious cell at Renji. He missed it causing the cell to bash into his forehead. "Damn you, Ichigo!" Ichigo raced at the Hollow, his reaper ready. Kenpachi too, was running to the Hollow. The creature looked both ways before grinning. Just as the two got close enough, it hopped into the air. The Soul Reapers crashed into each other. It snickered. "Wow, you really ARE dumb!" The guys rubbed their heads. "Gah, Kurosaki, you're dumbass!" Ichigo brushed him off. He was focused on Yachiru.

Kenpachi grew serious again. "Yachiru, wake up!" The little Shinigami moaned and twitched. Her pink eyes fluttered open. "Wow, gosh, I'm high!" She giggled. Kenpachi shook his head. Ichigo was beyond disbelief. "Wait a second, why am I so high?" She looked around to notice she was in the grip of a Hollow. "Ken-chan!" Yachiru whined. The wolf growled at Yachiru. "Finally awake are we? Took you long enough. And here I thought you took forever to get directions correct!" The Hollow spat. Yachiru's aura flared a hot pink color. "You're making me mad!" She hissed. The creature huffed. "So?" Yachiru let out a yell. Her aura formed a loin's angered face. The Hollow panicked and whipped Yachiru to the ground. Kenpachi caught and placed her on his shoulder, where she climbed down to his back and hung onto his shoulder.

"You've spent too long here. Get ready to lose!" Ichigo yelled.

The three Reapers jumped to the sky and slashed away at the Hollow, who dodged the majority of their attempts in harming it. It's claws swiped and those didn't miss. Ichigo didn't enjoy the injuries but Kenpachi, rather welcomed them with wide open arms. "Haha, Yachiru, this one might actually be some fun!" She giggled. "Go, Ken-chan!" It roared and charged at them. The two jumped away from the other, letting the Hollow barrel into nothing. It spun around, sneering.

Renji, unable to really help, sat below. He grew bored so he looked at Ichigo's cell. The screen lit up showing an opened text. His eyes lazily wandered over the message. Renji blinked and read it over once more. His eyes widened. He looked up where Ichigo and the rest were. The Hollow now had some wounds. "Shit!" Hastily getting to his feet, he yelled, "Ichigo, Captain, stop fighting that thing!" The two gazed down at the red haired Reaper as if he were crazy. "Please, listen to me. Don't attack it anymore!" "Why?!" Ichigo demanded. "It's-" Renji doubled over in pain. "Renji!" They dove down to where he lay. Ichigo rushed over. "Hey, you all right?" Renjicoughed up blood. "F-Fine..." Ichigo stiffened. "Kenpachi, stay with Renij. I'm going to end that thing!" Kenpachi rolled his eyes. "Boring..." Ichigo's tempered flared. "Just do it, damnit!" "Okies, just calm down, Ichy." Yachiru waved him off. "No, stop!"

Ichigo didn't hear Renji as he joined the Hollow back in the skies. The hair covering one eye of the Hollow danced in the wind, but it still caused a shadow to hide the eye. Ichigobreathed in. "This will end it." The Hollow chuckled. "Try it." "Ban-" His Spiritual Energy swirled around him. "Kai!" A blinding light shone and dimmed. Ichigo stood garbed in new clothes. It was a longer and tattered Soul Reaper uniform. His blade grew in length and the width decreased. The Zanpaku-to was now black with a chain hooked to it. "Scared yet?" The Hollow laughed. "Of Bankai? You're not the only one who can do that." The wind picked up. In it's hand, Bamboo leaves moved in a circular pattern and in a flash of green light, a Zanpaku-to appeared. It looked oddly familiar. Ichigo blinked. How could a Hollow obtain a Zanpku-to? It would have to been a Soul Reaper to gain those abilities....

"Who are you?"

"Hollows have no identity!"

They sprinted at one another. Zanpaku-tos sparking with each hit.

Kenpachi looked on in envy. "Bullshit, I should be one the kicking that thing's ass." Renji moved a little. "Curse him. Not listening to a damn word I say." Kenpachi's bells jingled as he moved his head to look at Renji. "What's that mean?" he asked. Renji's shaking arm held up the cell. "Read and find out for yourself." Kenpachi took in his large hand read it.

_Sender: Kisuke Urahara_

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_"First off, you're probably wondering how you have a cell, yes? Well, I was so kind that I slipped one into your pocket before you ran off to the Soul Society. Am I nice or am I nice? Anyway, since Miss Ruika isn't aware you had a cell, I had to send you a warning instead. Please read all of this. It's all vital information. It is what I feared. Miss Kiki has been taken over by a Hollow. Now, now, don't panic. It just so happens that she hasn't been completely possessed. There is still some of the human soul left. All you need to do is trigger Kiki somehow. Oddly enough, she' much like you, ."_

_-Kisuke Urahara_

Kenpachifinished reading the note. He calmly returned the phone to Renji. "What are you going to do?" Kenpachi frowned. "I'm gonna knock some sense into that girl." He lept up to where Ichigo and the Hollow, more like Kiki, were fighting. The Hollow's arm already had numerous cuts. Ichigo just seemed to be lacking air. He bounded at the Hollow sword head on. He jumped over the monster's blade and dug his Zanpaku-to into it's shoulder. It roared out in agony and clawed at Ichigo, trying to remove him from it's back.

"Ichigo, you fool, look at who you are harming!" Kenpachi growled, as he slashed away at the bangs that hid the eye from sight.

His glorious moment was about to be spoiled. Ichigo gasped and quickly removed his Zanpaku-to from the creature's shoulder. He got a good look at the Hollow's face. This one had not yet took over the human soul completely. The hidious mask hid all of the person's face except for the eye. Ichigo recognized the eye and mane of hair that tried to conceal the human fragment. His breath left his lungs and escaped in the form of one word:

"Kiki..."

The Hollow was now fuming. "I told you before-"

Kenpachi cut it off.

"Yeah, yeah, Hollows ain't got no name. Cut the bullshit."

Ichigo lowered his head. "That's Kiki? The Kiki I know?" Zaraki nodded his head. "Yeah, that weirdo with the hat sent you a text telling you about her." Ichigo grew ridged. "Then I..." Kenpachi clamped a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Shut up. I'll handle this." Ichigo opened his mouth to protest but Kenpachi knocked him in neck, sending him into unconsciousness. Ichigo fell from the clouds but Renji caught him. He now faced the Hollow. "Kiki, are you that weak? You're lettin' that piece of shit take you over? Hn, and here I thought you were stronger than that." Kenpachi spat. "Don't speak that name!" Kenpachi smirked. "Why don't like it?" The creature growled. "Shut your mouth!" It lunged at him.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Grass tickled her as the breeze gently whisked it across her face. She sneezed before yawning. Kiki rubbed her eyes and looked around. She back in the field where she met Amarante. She stood up and realized she wore the Soul Reaper uniform. _"Why am I in this?" _Her eyes scanned across the scenery. Kiki gasped. Half of the field was devoured in darkness. Her side had blue skies with white puffy clouds and the sun beating down. The opposite was like nighttime. The sky was painted black without stars. Thin grey clouds streamed across the darkened sky. And the moon cast it's pale light upon the still grassy plain. Where the two sides were divided the sun and moon were together, half and half. Kiki narrowed her eyes. Sitting the middle, with it's head cast down, was a person. The person gave off a glow. Since the figure was dressed in pure white. Even it's hair and skin was paper white. Kiki walked slowly to the alternated side. The crunching of grass alerted the ghostly figure. It's head sprang up and gazed intensely at Kiki. She let a yelp and backed up a few paces. The person looked just like her. Same hair length, face, everything. Pure black teeth in perfect rows showed as it smiled at her.

**"So, you're the other me?" **It's voice raspy and high.

Kiki shuddered as it stood up. Even the height they shared was exact! The Shihakusho was inverted colors. Instead of black on white it was white on black. Kiki's Zanpaku-to was snug between the obi tied around her waist. It was resting on the back of her hips. Seeming like the sword was penetrating her from the side. It was the same for the copy. The thing was like a inverted mirror image! The copy smiled sweetly at her all except for the eyes. They held such an intense hate. Kiki felt as if her soul would set fire if she stared into that thing's eyes much longer.

**"Don't tell me, you're frightened?" **It asked, in a patronizing tone.

Kiki grasped her sword. _"No, just shocked and maybe slightly confused."_ She put up a brave front. She couldn't allow this thing to know if she was afraid. The copy giggled at her. **"Realize who I am yet?"**It asked. Kiki shook her head. Looking both ways, Kiki couldn't find Amarante. _"Where's the wolf?"_ The copy shrugged. **"Silly, I am Amarante." **Kiki was puzzled. She was sure Amarante was a wolf. Not some weird copy. Kiki drew her reaper. _"I'll ask again, where's the wolf?" _**"My, my, we're both asking questions when there's actions to be carried out." **Kiki stared at her. _"What's that mean?"_ The copy glared at her. **"I want this body and well, in order for that to happen; it needs to be empty." **It winked. Kiki glared at her. _"There's no way you're getting my body, freak." _It stared at her. **"Hey, you know, you just called yourself a freak." **Kiki rolled her eyes. _"You're not me!" _The copy smirked.** "You've got a point. I'm what you want to be. Stronger. Wiser. Just plain better**_." "Copies can't out do the original." _Kiki hissed.**"Prove me wrong." **It taunted.

_"Fine, you want this body, you gotta fight for it." _Kiki said, getting in position.

A white tongue shot out and licked the copy's lips. **"With pleasure," **It drew a copied sword.

Kiki frowned. She was right, wasn't she? Copies can't be better. No way. The copy just stood there. _"Well, coming?" _The copy rolled it's eyes. **"Here's the set of rules, kiddo. One: I can't cross over into your territory Two: You can't came waltzing over here." **It explained. _"Then, how are we supposed to battle?" _Kiki questioned. It held up the Zanpaku-to. **"Activate Bankai," **_"I don't understand." _Copy sighed. **"Do as I say." **The replica spun the weapon around it's finger by the hilt. **"Bankai!"**

The copy was engulfed by white aura with a green outline. The Spiritual Energy disappeared and relived a transformed replica. The wind howled like a wolf as the Zanpaku-to evolved .It's appearance the same but the katana changed. The blade was curved like a crescent moon and glittered the sun on a summer's day. Wind designs carved into the steel. The sword remained the same length and width just the appearance morphed. The copy slung to the side. Decayed Bamboo leaves fluttered about the blade as it moved. Kiki was amazed. The Pressure was astonishing. It felt it was grabbing her lungs and squeezing them shut. Had Urahara felt the same when she first activated her Bankai?

**"Hurry it up. Us Hollows don't have much patience." **It warned.

Kiki flinched. Did it just call itself a Hollow?

She gulped but said nothing to it.

_"Bankai!"_

Kiki encountered the same process. The only difference was the color of aura and condition of the leaves. Kiki suddenly took in her surroundings. The Hollow was right. The scenery changed. Not much but all the same color. Everything grey. No running streams. No gently breeze touching your face. Silence and unmoving. As Kiki was glaring at her opponent she saw something black sitting on a rock behind the Hollow verson of herself. It was Amarante! Her crimson closed and she too was not moving_. "Amarante!" _Kiki cried out joyfully. She happier not to be alone with this thing. But the wolf didn't answer her, much less open an eye. The Hollow laughed.

**"Don't mind the old mutt! She's just a witness."**

The Hollow's laugh sent shivers down Kiki's spine. She already hated it.

_"Witness to what?" _Kiki asked uneasily.

It bared it's coal fangs.** "Your downfall!"**

The Hollow dashed at Kiki, blade pointed directly towards her heart. Kiki put up the sword defensively. She squeaked as the swords clashed. Urahara hadn't taught her much but maybe after watching Ichigo and Kenpachi, she could pull of something. She pushed against the other and shoved it away. The copy smirked and tried something different.

**"Kazearashi!" **(3)

It whipped the blade around, creating violent wind. It stung at Kiki's arms. Making small cuts here and there. Kiki had to think and quick! She glanced at Amarante and got an idea. Slashing her reaper at the attack it subsided for the moment. That ticked the Hollow off greatly.

"_You want to see some real damage? Ookamitaifuu!" _(4)

Kiki twirling the katana around by the chain, above her head. A typhoon appeared. As spun towards the copy, you could see wolves running within the cyclone. Their ruby eyes shining with a murderous intent. It swallowed the Hollow copy and knocked it around. Slicing it deeply. It kept it's mouth closed. Ensuring that it wouldn't give Kiki the satisfactory hearing it cry out in pain. The attack died down. It panted while holding it's bleeding side.** "Damn you. Hell, you're more fun that I imagined."**It commented. Then, like a flash of lighting, it was gone. Suddenly Kiki felt a pain in her chest. Her hand went numb and she let her reaper fall to the plains. She glanced down at her chest. The Hollow had plunged the Zanpaku-to between her breasts and through to the other side. She felt warm blood slip from between her lips and down onto the Hollow's prideful face.

**"I win."**

The grey forest was getting blurry and beginning to vanish. Kiki's eyes half closed. Her blue eyes glassed over as her will to live faded away.

"Girl!" A gruff voice shouted.

Both the females looked around as the sudden shout.

**"Hn, voices of reality, how annoying."**

"I know you're in there! Come out and fight! I don't battle little weak shits like Hollows!"

Kiki heard her copy scowl.

"If you're that weak, then I wasted my time thinking about you."

Kiki's face flushed red. She recognized the voice. It was Kenpachi!

**"He thinks about you? Aww...I'm touched."**The Hollow said sarcastically

"Show me you're me that you're not as weak to lose to this Hollowifaction bullshit! Come out, you coward and give me the fight of my life!"

Kiki grimaced and grabbed the blade with both her hands. Her copy's eyes grew wide. **"No way..." **It whispered as it watched in amazement as Kiki went against it's own strength and was managing to remove the Zanpaku-to. Kiki screamed as the blade came out. A gush of blood followed it. She slapped the copy away. Using new found power, Kiki snapped the katana in half. The Hollow was too shocked to do anything. She snatched her Zanpaku-to from the floor and charged at the copy. Kiki did exactly what it had done to her. Her Hollow self glared down at Kiki, but not in a hateful way. The Hollow began to disappear. Before completely evaporating, it grabbed hold of Kiki's neck.**"Hehe, you haven't gotten rid of me, Little One. I'll be there when you breathe your last breath. I'll laugh as you're buried alive! Oh no, I'm not going anywhere." **Kiki stared at her copy. _"You never told me your name." _The Hollow smiled softly. **"Hollows ain't got no name, Little One." **A gust of a air fly by and took the remains of the Hollow with it.

Kiki exited her Bankai and sighed with relief. The grey forest returned to it's normal plains. Kiki had on an expressionless face. The night side was still there. Like the Hollow promised. The replica was there too. Sitting were it was to begin with. Only now it's back faced Kiki. Maybe it was sleeping. Who knows...

"Good work,"

Kiki whirled around to see Amarante wide awake and standing. She bowed her head. "You are strong. Worthy of praise." Her eyes glided over to the Hollow. "She is resting for now. You can leave peacefully." "It-she won't ever be gone, will she?" Amarante smirked. "That's for you to decide." "Huh?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Kenpachi watched as the Hollow wolf howled in anger. It's armor began to chip away. One arm remained covered in the Hollow Armor. With that clawed hand, it tore away the mask. Once the mask broke off, the last of the Armor decayed. Kiki dropped her Zanpaku-to to the ground below. The Hollow's mask slipped from her hand as well. Kiki swayed to the side. She was just about to fall over but Kenpachi caught her in time. Yachiru looked at Kiki and grinned. "She's pretty ne (5), Ken-chan?" The spiked hair Soul Reaper looked at Yachiru strangely. He held Kiki in his arms bridal style. He levitated himself to the floor and handed her over to Ichigo. Kiki's eyes fluttered open. "Ichi...go?" He smiled. "One and only," She returned the smile. Kiki looked at her sword. Resting on the hilt was a wolf mask. "What's...that?" Ichigo stared at it sadly. "Nothing," Kiki nodded before going back to slumber. Ichigo laid her gently on the grass. "Watch her, Kenpachi." He walked over to retrieve Renji.

Kenpachi gazed down at Kiki. His thoughts buzzing around in his head. Yachiru took notice and knocked on his skull. "You okay, Ken-chan?" "You're right." Yachiro put her finger on her bottom lip. " 'Bout what?"

"She is pretty..."

* * *

**Fox: Aw, Ken-chan is so cute....and awkward, when saying nice things! I hope you all enjoyed it. I worked hard. Next chapters are gonna focus on getting the love to ignite between Kenny and Kiki. Well, it's sorta bloomin' already but, you get it. Now, Kiki is not Mary Sue. She just got a burst of power to break it the sword in half. Kiki will rarely being doing that again, if ever. Just wanted to make that clear. Lots of reviews makes a happy Fox! **

**Translations:**

**1: Pachii- (mainly used in Manga but I thought it would be neat to add it in) 'Spark'**

**2: Cero- Doom Blast**

**3: Kazearashi- Wind Storm**

**4: Ookamitaifuu- Wolf Typhoon**

**5: Ne- right**

**: Note for Nee-chan:**

**Hey!!!! I left my LeafGreen in your Nii-chan's GBA DDDD:**


	9. Desicions

**Fox: Ello, yeah, I finally updated. Sorry about that. These chapters are birthday present for Nee-chan. I've got new readers too! Whoot!**

**Solar Fang, Kristen9997, Redbluefoxoxviper, Beastly Rose, jcvampirebat.**

**Of course all of you too! :]**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Decisions**

Birds chirpped outside Kiki's window as the sun soaked the floorboards. Her eyes fluttered open, her green orbs glassy. With a groan, she sat herself up. 'Ugh, what time is it?' Kiki glanced over to her clock. The hands settled upon the twelve.

"Ah, twelve o'clock…." Kiki smiled.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and yawned. The moment her feet touched the ground, reality came roaring back. Kiki gasped and flinched. The wounds that had been inflicted on her small person still ached. Memories of the battle that had occurred inside and outside her mind, flickered back to remembrance. Her thoughts flew back to when her Hollow self took over her body and broke into the Soul Soceity. Kiki trembled at the sight of Shinigami falling to their deaths by her bare hands. She saw Ichigo defend himself against her offence. Kiki meeting her inner demon for the first time and Kenpachi saving her. Kiki's face flushed at that statement. The large and somewhat rude Shinigami had a hand in saving her life. She also recalled what he had said before she slipped away into the blackness of her mind.

'_She is pretty…'_

Kiki's cheeks grew redder. Why would a guy, who barely knew her, say such a thing? It was not the words that troubled Kiki. No, it was the tone of voice he had used. Something was hidden in the comment. Something true, Something loving…

She shook her head. Such odd things plagued her. Kiki sighed and searched for some clothes for the day. She pulled on some jeans and a black T-shirt with a pharaoh's skeleton on the front. Kiki was about to exit her room until the door smashed into her face.

"Gah!"

Kiki rubbed her forehead with a scowl.

"Kiki? You're finally awake!" Her mother exclaimed.

Kiki was puzzled as her mother's arms wrapped around her. Finally awake? What did she mean? Had she been sleeping longer than usual?

"Mom, what do you mean?"

Kiki's mother stepped away from her.

"Sweetie, you've been in a deep sleep for three whole days! Ichigo, Ruika, and some man with a hat, came by with you unconscious. I was so scared and angry. We were about to drive you to the hospital but the man in the hat said everything had been taken care of. All you need is sleep he said." She explained.

Kiki was shocked. She was out for three days!? She had to find Ichigo!

"Mom, I've gotta find Ichigo. I'll see you later!"

Kiki grabbed her backpack and was about to bolt out the door only to be stopped by her father.

"Hey, kiddo, you're awake!" He smiled.

Kiki returned the grin.

"Yeah, nice to be walking around. Listen, I have to find Ichigo, now!"

Her father's expression turned sour.

"Why?"

She sighed. "I know you guys are angry at Ichigo coming back with me hurt and all but, it's important!"

He bit the inside of his cheek, seeming to consider.

"Alright, but it better be important!"

Kiki nodded. He had no idea how necessary it gave him a hug before running outside. The bright sun stung Kiki's eyes as she ran down the street. Kiki guessed her eyes were used to darkness that the sudden light gave Kiki the hate for the sun like a vampire. She maneuvered among the crowds of people. Noon was a busy time for everybody. Kiki darted down the ally where Urahara's shop was located. The two kids from before were outside cleaning up like normal.

"Hey!!" Kiki greeted.

The pair looked up. Smiles spread across their faces.

"Kiki-chan!" They waved.

Kiki slowed down as she neared them. We chatted a bit and then she asked, "Is Ichigo here?" Jinta ran a hand through his red hair. "Nah, but Boss is inside. Wanna talk to him?" Kiki agreed. It would be better then nothing. They escorted Kiki inside. Tessai was moving large things as usual. His strength mad Kiki marvel. Jinta recaptured her attention.

"I think he's awake. If not, just wake him anyhow." He said. Ururu muttered not a word as Jinta walked off. Kiki pat her head. With a small grin, Ururu joined Jinta. Kiki knocked on the door softly.

"Yes?" A groggy voice asked.

"Um, it's Yagami Kiki." She replied.

Shuffling was heard as the footsteps came closer. The sliding door slide open. Urahara was standing before Kiki without a hat and in his normal garb. She blushed. Urahara let out a hearty laugh. "Good morning Miss Kiki! How are you?" "I'm good, you?" He nodded. "Great." He moved over. "Come, come!"

Kiki squeezed past the strange shopkeeper. Once in the room she gawked.

It was a mess!!

Clothes were thrown everywhere. Bowls and cups were left sitting on the paper covered table. The mats for the table were scattered. And Urahara's bed was unfolded and left in a messy state. Kiki must have woken Urahara up. Well, that is what she hoped.

"Gomen, gomen! I'm not used to having a young women in my courters. I'm not the tidest man in the world…" He chuckled nervously.

Kiki shook her head.

"It's okay, Urahara."

He clapped his hands together.

"I've been forgiven! Ah, Miss Kiki you are truly an angel!"

She smiled weakly. "I'll help clean this up."

Urahara flinched. "No, no! Not a guest of mine! Come, we'll chat some place otherwise."

Urahara and Kiki moved to the porch in the back. Tessai had made them some tea and left them to their conversation. As Kiki sipped her tea, she couldn't help but notice a boarded up hole in the wall. She sat her cup down gently.

"Urahara?"

The shopkeeper now wore his hat and usual attire. He took the cup from his mouth.

"Ah, refreshing, as always. Hm? Yes, Miss Kiki?"

"I have a question."

"Ask away!" He encouraged.

"The hole….where'd it come from?" she asked uneasily.

Urahara stared into his tea. "Would you prefer a lie or the truth?"

"Truth." Kiki said.

He nodded. "Miss Kiki, you do recall what happened the other day, correct?"

She nodded once.

"You were turned into a Hollow while you rested here. After being possessed, you emerged and rampaged your way out. Via my wall." He pointed at the boards. Kiki lowered her head in shame. She caused so much damage.

"Would you like to hear the rest? Though I'm positive your memory is making sure you remember everything but, let's do this in third point of view, shall we?"

Kiki didn't object.

"After escaping here, you fled to the other side. There, you broke into the Soul Society and killed many Shinigami. In the process, you stole a lieutenant; Kusajishi Yachiru. The Captain of the lieutenant, Zaraki Kenpachi, soon had a episode of extreme anger. The Reapers thought that Yachiru being stolen caused him to enter such a frienzy but no, it was you."

He continued.

"Kenpachi murdered many Soul Reapers that day. The decrease in their numbers is astounding. But Ichigo and Ruika traveled to the Society in order to rescue you. Ichigo followed you into the woods and found you. Without realizing it was you, he attacked your Hollow Form. This enraged your Hollow and it fought back. You know know the rest, I'm sure."

Kiki was slowly taking the information. It was all coming back to her. The fight, Ichigo using his Bankai, Kenpachi, everything.

"Yet, there is something you're aware of."

Her head shot up. All her attention was set on Urahara.

"Today Ichigo and Ruika went to the Soul Society to protect you. There is a trail set today for you and Kenpachi. The subject of yours is whether or not to kill you. Kenpachi is leaning of the edge of being banished." Urahara told her.

Kiki couldn't believe what she was hearing! There was a meeting to discuss if she lived or died. Ichigo and Ruika went to defend Kiki as well.

Kiki took in a breathe.

"Urahara,"

He looked at her beneath the brim of his hat.

"I need to go to the other side. Please, show me the way!" She begged.

He smiled. "I can do that."

Urahara lifted his cane and poked Kiki's forehead with the end. Her body shuddered and her soul fell from it's container. He gazed down at Kiki's form.

"You only have a few hours. Hurry." He whispered.

Urahara pointed her in the right direction and off she went. The gate swung open wide as she dashed through it.

Nothing was going to stop her!

Ichigo and Ruika were on their knees in the meeting hall. Yamamoto sat before them all. The Captains of all thirteen divisions were lined up on both sides, all except for Kenpachi. He was ordered to stay outside the room. Ichigo gripped his knees hard. He had such tension inside him! These bastards think they can kill Kiki they better think twice! Ruika had on an expressionless mask. She knew better than to show any outbursts.

"Now then, are you two ready to defend Yagami Kiki?" Yamamoto asked kindly.

They gave a curt nod.

The elder Reaper signaled for them to begin.

Ruika started. "My lord, I, Kunchi Ruika shall begin." Silence fell.

"Sir, as you know, Ichigo suffers from the same dilemma. But Ichigo has proven himself many times. He has even found help to control his Hollow Form. If Ichigo can live and maintain with a Hollow then so can Yagami Kiki. I plead that you show mercy to her!" She cried.

The elder shifted his eyes to the young orange Shinigami.

"Do you have anything you want to add?"

Ichigo bent down onto his knuckles, bowing lowly as he could.

"I know that you have a mistrust of me, sir. But, I beg of you, spare Kiki as you have spared me! I'll aid her as much as possible in controlling the Hollow. She beat the monster back and survived. That alone should allow her the right to live!!" He shouted.

The twelve present Captains frowned. Shouting within the meeting room was shameful. The disgrace wasn't overlooked by Yamamoto either. The old one slammed his cane down on the floorboards.

"Kurasaki Ichigo, I know I have looked the other way many a time with you but, yelling in this room shall not be permitted, is that clear?!" His voice was stern yet soft.

Ichigo lowered his head even more. He felt embarrassment turn his body numb. Ruika didn't move a muscle or speak. She was far more familiar with the rules concerning such matters. Yet, she couldn't let Ichigo be beaten like that.

"Please forgive Ichigo's outburst, sir! He's young and rebellious; normal human reactions." Ruika stated.

Yamamoto stroked his beard in thought, the black hair Reaper was correct. Ichigo was not like the others. He had more emotion. The Captains, including Yamamoto himself, had given up many of the human traits.

"Kurasaki, you are indeed a lucky fellow. You are forgiven; for the moment." He warned.

The kneeling pair let a sigh of relief.

"Now, before we see to the other problem, was there anything else you'd like to add?" Yamamoto smiled.

They both glanced at each other. Neither one knew what to say. They had given it their best shot and now could only pray for the outcome to be in Kiki's favor.

"No." The two said.

The oldest Captain nodded.

"Now, please exit and wait patiently. Thank you."

Ichigo and Ruika bowed before leaving. Pushing the large doors open for themselves, they noticed Kenpachi with Yachiru on his shoulder, leaning against a pillar. The four made only a brief second of eye contact before heading in the opposite directions.

The two heavy doors slammed shut, trapping the demon like Reaper inside. He stood among his fellow Captains with a bored expression. Yamamoto cleared his throat.

"Kenpachi, you are fully aware that no lieutenants are permitted here. Please escort her outside."

Kenpachi snorted before shrugging the small pink haired girl off his shoulder. Without exchanging words the two parted. Yachiru knew better than to question orders.

"Are you ready, Kenpachi?"

The larger Soul Reaper sighed.

"This ain't gonna take long, is it?"

The Captains shook their heads. Kenpachi's attitude and personality is what pestered them. He was so vain and crazy that the majority of them thought he was better off dead or away from them. Yamamoto rubbed his wrinkled forehead.

"Always a short fuse…" He muttered.

"You know me, Old Man." Kenpachi said.

"Kenpachi, this isn't fun and games. What you have done is far more serious than what you've ever committed before."

This didn't faze the psycho Reaper.

"As I said earlier, are you ready?"

Kenpachi shrugged.

"Whatever, Old Man,"

And thus the meeting began.

Kiki raced through the portal's opening. Walls of flesh seemed to surround her. She gulped and pressed on. 'So this is what Urahara called the Koryu…' Kiki thought. As she was running the disgusting corridor, the floor shuddered. Kiki halted and scanned the area. She grimaced when the walls and floors squished and squashed together. A tingle electrified Kiki's spinal cord. Snapping her head to gaze behind, one hand on her sword's hilt, she saw the walls morph into some train structure. With a hole in the middle, a beam light shot out of it. Without warning, the newly formed object accelerated towards Kiki at an alarming speed.

"Ahhhh!!" Kiki screamed and took off like a light. While she was dashing away, Kiki thought about how to slow down or kill the thing. Taking a breath, she whirled around to face the creature. Nearly ready to extend her Zanpaku-to, a shrill voice yelled,

"Do not use your Zanpaku-to!! You'll just be swallowed up the Spirit Entities! Run for your live!"

Taking the sudden advice, Kiki kept her blade tucked in it sheath and darted off once more.

Her feet didn't act like they would have if she were in her human form. Kiki felt more energetic and alive. Having a newly sparked pride, she smirked and pushed her increasing speed more. An illuminated square, Kiki guessed it the end of the tunnel, glowed brilliantly before her. Just as she readied herself to jump through the portal, a female figure joined her. Kiki couldn't see straight to be able to recognize her new partner as they fell through the gate.

Kiki flew out of the square and shot off towards a large compound. Hitting the dirt was so much force, she created a giant hole. Kiki coughed and pat herself off to rid her clothes and hair of dust. Next to her landed her comrade, whom Kiki had no clue was. Of course this one could land perfectly on their two feet. As Kiki's vision steadied, her partner she didn't know. Standing next to her was a tall woman with chocolate skin tone, long black hair, and shining, playful, gold eyes. With a flick of the woman's wrist, her bangs flipped back to their original position. The stranger's eyes slowly meet Kiki's gaze. The dark woman had a cautious yet prideful air about her. She grin and toothy grin and walked over to Kiki. Kiki placed a hand on her katana and waited for the woman to do anything that would provoke a fight.

Stopping just a few feet distance from Kiki's guarded form, she held up her hands and grinned once more. This time Kiki could tell she had fangs! Then the woman spoke.

"Don't worry. I'm not a threat. I am quite the opposite. Allow me to introduce myself." Her voice was laced with polite yet mocking tones.

She placed her hand on her chest. "I am Shihion Yoruichi. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Urahara has told me much about, Yagami Kiki." Yoruichi bowed slightly. Being respectful, Kiki bowed in return. She still felt uneasy. Kiki was not thrilled that Urahara told some stranger about her. Yoruichi somehow caught onto Kiki's mood and tried to lighten it. "Urahara is an idiot, is he not? I would've found out sooner or later anyway…" She trailed off. Kiki had a gloomy look on her face. It was slightly disturbing to be known by some random person. She just shook it off.

"Okay, well, where are we?"

Yoruichi looked around. She nodded. "We're close to the Soul Society. That's where you wanted to go, yes?" She asked. But most likely she already knew since Urahara loved to gossip apparently. "Yeah, yeah," Kiki muttered. Yoruichi asked one more question.

"Why are you going there? Do seek personal gain? Or is it much more?"

Kiki didn't answer. Even she didn't really understand why she came all the way here.

"No, I did not come out here just for me." She murmured.

Yoruichi smiled. "You two are very similar."

Kiki blinked. Who was she similar to? She wasn't going to ask. She had wasted enough time as it was. Kiki walked past Yourichi without much as a glance or word. Shortly after, she heard footsteps echo beside her own. Kiki peeked behind her. The dark haired woman, with a smirk on her face, was following her!

Gripping her Zanpaku-to, Kiki glared daggers at her stalker. Yoruichi noticed the warning but ignored it. Kiki huffed and continued on her way. Yoruichi decided to talk.

"Look, I can help you." She offered.

Kiki stopped. She knew that she couldn't go in there and make a big scene and expect for things to go right. Maybe she did need assistance. Kiki exhaled and turned to her annoying friend, and she used the term loosely. "Fine, you can come along." Yoruchi smiled again. She jogged beside Kiki.

"Since you're new to these parts, I should escort you." With that, she took the lead.

Kiki watched on as Yoruichi showed her the way. During that time, she noticed how graceful Yoruichi was in her step. It was as if Yoruichi was walking on the air! Kiki couldn't help but feel the sting of jealousy. She was clumsy in more ways than none.

They walked on until a huge gate came into view. Sitting in front of the large gate was even larger man! Kiki gawked at his stature. He was like a giant!

Yoruichi put her fists together and bowed. "Hello again, Jindanbo,"

The towering man, Jidanbo, stared unmoving. Kiki remained quiet. Jindnabo was tan with a large face. His arms thick and big also, held axes in each. The moment of silence ended.

"Ah, Yoruichi-san, how nice it is to see you!" He smiled. It was goofy. Rather odd for a giant. She grinned, showing off her sharp teeth. "Nice to see you as well, Gate Keeper," The giant noticed Kiki hiding behind Yoruichi. "Who is the little one hiding?" He pointed a finger in Kiki's direction. Yoruichi side stepped and left Kiki in full view. She sighed and stared back at the Gate Keeper.

"Haven't seen you around these parts, are you new?" He was mentioning my Soul Reaper clothes.

"Sort of, well," Kiki trailed off.

Jindnabo laughed heartily "Does my height bother you, small one?"

Kiki shook her head and lied. The giant ignored it and kept on.

"I suppose you two would like to go inside."

Yoruichi and Kiki nodded.

The large man smiled. But the happiness was cut short.

"I cannot let you in." He frowned.

"Why?!" Kiki demanded.

"There is a very vital meeting going on. The head Reaper himself, ordered no one was allowed in or out till the matter was settled." Jindnabo explained.

The two girls grimaced. They traveled all this way for nothing… But Kiki suddenly recalled what the meeting was about!

"Excuse me, uh Jindnabo-san, I know what the meeting is all about. Do you realize who is standing here?" Kiki asked bravely. She did not know how the giant would react but she would try none the less.

The Gate Keeper scratched his head.

"Hmm, I know that it is partly about Kenpachi's outrage but there's something else too…" He rambled on in thought.

Yoruichi shot a worried glance at Kiki. "Do you understand what you are doing?!" She hissed through clenched teeth. Kiki was still. She waited to see if the giant man could process what she just said. Some time passed before his eyes lit up with the answer.

"You're Yagami Kiki!?" He shouted, shocked.

Kiki gave a curt nod.

The giant man rubbed his chin. "I don't think you're allowed to go in."

Kiki snatched her Zanpaku-to from its hold. The blade shivered in reaction.

"Please, I don't wish to fight. All I want is your permission to enter." Her eyes shimmered with intensity.

Jindnabo thought back on what the Elder had told him. He _had _said not to let _anyone _through. He never mentioned a word about Kiki herself arriving. The gentle giant smiled.

"You remind of someone I know. The same look of determination. The burning will. And above all; the surge of power within," He held up his left arm. A perfect scar circled around it. Jindnabo explained that Ichigo had come here once. We both had the same goals. He was here to rescue a friend. And Kiki was here because she felt that had a friend, or much more, in the feared Reaper. Jindnabo also told Kiki of the scar had come to be. An ex-Reaper had sliced his arm when he had tried to let Ichigo inside. It was the crafty Gin. Instead of lifting up the gates, he had the girls jump into the palm of his hand and over the walls. They thanked Jindnabo quietly as their feet hit the ground.

Kiki glanced around the Soul Society. Judging on the past health of this place, it looked as if it were never touched! The buildings were standing. Plants were alive and well. The torches were lit. Everything was in order.

Kiki felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. Yoruichi smiled and took the lead. They dashed in the shadows. Not even their feet made a noise. As they journeyed to their destination, Kiki whispered,

"How is it that everyone links Ichigo and me together?"

Yoruichi did not look back to answer. "Because, you two are very alike,"

While they hid in the darkness, the cat like woman explained the similarities between Ichigo and Kiki.

1: They became Soul Reapers by themselves.

2: Urahara had taught them both how to obtain Bankai.

3: Hollows resided in their souls.

4: They never thought of themselves, always someone else.

Kiki took in the information and believed it. She and Ichigo didn't come to the Soul Society for personal benefit. No, they came for friends. Once Yoruichi finished up her explanation, something caught her eye that caused her to smile a toothy smile. In a flash, Yourichi was gone. Kiki was alone. She searched for the missing woman until her sight noticed a set of familiar figures, one with short orange hair and the other with black short hair. Kiki grinned.

"Ichigo, Ruika!" She yelled out, hoping out from behind the scene.

The Shinigami gasped as Kiki landed before them. Ichigo's expression was of amazement rather then Ruika's darkened with anger.

"Kiki!" Ruika said through gritted teeth. Ichigo looked at his undead companion in confusion.

The newly arrived Reaper was too puzzled. Why had Ruika become to hostile? Kiki opened her mouth to ask Ruika what was the problem but she had beat her to it.

"Are you crazy to come here?!" She growled.

"I came here to see if I could help…" Kiki didn't continue. How would they react to know that she liked Kenpachi?

Ruika didn't let it slip by. "Continue with your sentence." She spat. Ichigo remained silent.

Kiki took in some air. "I came here to see if I could help Kenpachi." She admitted.

Her friends gaped.

"Kenpachi?!" They yelled in unison.

"We're here to help _you_!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Who put you up to this? Who helped you get here?" Ruika investigated.

"I found my way." Kiki lied.

They didn't buy it.

"Someone had to help you. Kiki, this is basically your first time here as yourself. Not some destructive Hollow wolf." Ruika retaliated.

"Who helped you, Kiki?" Ichigo asked politely.

"Urahara and Yoruichi," Kiki told them.

Ichigo and Ruika looked at her in bewilderment.

"So, that sneaky cat snuck her way in here again." Ichigo chuckled.

Ruika was not amused.

"Urahara told me that there was a meeting about me and Kenpachi. I wanted to tell my side of the story to the Captains." Kiki said.

"Too late, we already defended you." They replied.

"Then, who's in there?" Kiki pointed to the large double doors.

"Kenpachi," Ichigo said. "They're discussing what he has done."

"But," Kiki looked left and right. "The Soul Society looks like it was never attacked!"

"It's amazing what magic can could." Ruika said coldly.

Kiki wasn't dumb. The Soul Reapers were pissed that their establishment had been trashed and now they're going to take it all out on Kenpachi! Kiki gnashed her teeth together. She stomped over to the doors and glared at them before making her decision.

"They ain't getting their way!"

* * *

**Fox: Yay, complete! Next chapter will have a surprise ;] See ya then!**


	10. Roommates

**Fox: Wow, been awhile, gomen. I've teased my Nee-chan and you all long enough. Chapter ten is on the scene!!!**

**New readers!! (throws confettie) **

**nami98, rosewhip889, Demon of Blood Fire, Fey Croix, Kathalla, bleedingcrimson, Optimus Prime's Sister, Dyanasty Artemis, Watford, pip1309, R.P Tacy, colorguardgirl87, and of course all of you who have been coming along with the story!**

**(I have a feeling my com deleted some of the emails that alerted me about new readers so, if your username is not up there I apologize.)**

**Thank you all so much!! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

****Part Ten: Roommates**

Ichigo and Ruika could not stop Kiki in time before she kicked the doors open. Light shone in on the Captains. Kenpachi's bells rang out from the vibration of Kiki's kick and Spiritual Pressure. He didn't bother to look back but the Captains turned their heads in Kiki's direction and glared. Yamatoto slammed his cane hard upon the floor.

"What's the meaning of this?!" His cracking voice boomed.

Kiki stood in front of them all, showing no sign of fear. Inwardly, she was terrified. Here, in this room, were Soul Reapers she never heard about or seen. Some, Ruika told her about. And how fiercesome they were. But all their Pressure in one room, was suffocating! It made Kiki want to run and scream in horror. Yet she held her ground, like a true Soul Reaper.

"Is this the newly born Reaper?" One Captain asked. His face was an odd one. Amber irises, a purple and black face; to top it off, a white hat that was shaped like a 'U' on his head. Yamatoto nodded grimly.

"Ah ha! And what a pretty specimen! So young and incomplete, I wonder what makes you tick?" He wondered out loud joyfully.

Kiki was about to step back until a thunderous voice shouted at the weird man.

"She's not some creature you can dissect! Watch yourself, Miyuri, or I'll cut you up myself!" Kenpachi threatened, his voice dripping with venom and malice.

Now the Captain's glare focused on their Eleventh Captain. Miyuri hissed through his golden teeth. "How dare you raise your voice while you're being prosecuted?!" The two Captains stared each other down as if they were battling. The air was tainted with rage. Obviously, these particular Reapers greatly disliked each other. Kiki hopped that was case. She didn't want things to ignite over her.

Yamatoto calmed the two down enough to remind them that an unexpected guest just stormed her way in. Kenpachi still did not turn to see Kiki. Yamatoto cleared his throat.

"Yagami-san, I understand that you are new to all of this but, you've caused much trouble. I'm asking you to wait outside."

Kiki didn't budge. "Sir, I'm sorry but I cannot. I can't allow you to persecute him!"

The Captains' eyes widened. Not too many Reapers defied Yamatoto.

"If you're so insistent on staying then please, be quiet."

Kiki agreed. It would be difficult but she would do it.

The Captains resumed their conversation. It was painful to hear this yet Kiki was motionless. After what felt like an eternity, they made their decision.

"Zaraki Kenpachi, by the power of the Thirteen Captains, you are to receive the death penalty." Yamatoto announced.

Kiki could no longer remain silent. She abruptly stood to her feet and yelled.

"What?! That's not fair!"

Yamatoto's patience had run out.

"Yagami-san, I've had just enough of this! I was going to be merciful but your outbursts have pushed my nerves. You shall be striped of your Soul Reaper abilities!"

Kiki shut her mouth. Tears formed on the brink of her eyes. Kiki had felt that she was whole. Kiki never felt incomplete but now that her powers were awakened as a Shinigami, she thought she couldn't go back to being just…human.

"Please, don't, I-I-" Kiki shuddered.

Kenpachi finally glanced back at Kiki. His coal eyes glimmered with no emotion. Kiki stared right back at him. Her eyes glistened with fear and sorrow. The spiky hair Reaper looked away.

"I'll take my punishment. Not like you all could actually kill me anyway." He laughed.

"No, you can't-" Ruika bolted behind Kiki and latched a hand over her mouth.

"Shush!"

The Shinigami had their eyes closed and their faces stern. This was the final judgment.

Ichigo was right behind Ruika. He was not as willing as Ruika to bend to the Soul Reapers.

"Hey, let's make a compromise." He proposed.

Yamatoto sighed. "Ichigo, it's hard but we've decided."

"Please, hear me out!" He pleaded.

The Captains looked to their Elder. He was expressionless. Yamatoto waved his hand.

"Let Ichigo speak."

"Thank you."

He inhaled and began.

"Listen, what if these two could help each other? Kenpachi could train Kiki in the ways of the Soul Reaper. And that was help Kenpachi let of some steam in the process. You win both ways. Kiki's can control her powers and hopefully her Hollow, and Kenpachi and maintain his temper. "

Both rows of Shinigami muttered among themselves. Like decades passed, they eventually answered.

"Yagami, Zaraki, what say you?" Yamatoto asked.

Kiki dare not say a word. If she angered Kenpachi, then he might go berserk again! Zaraki sighed and opened his eyes.

"I don't really care but I guess it's okay."

The whole room was dumbfounded. Usually, the Thirteenth Captain kept to himself. No visitors, who would want to visit the psycho, complete solitude. Yachiru was the only exception.

Kiki was shocked.

"All right then, it has been decided. Yagami-san, you will live under Kenpachi's roof for awhile. I will notify you when the time has ended. Until then," Yamatoto looked over to Ichigo and Ruika.

"Your little Kon friend will take Kiki's place at home and at school. We don't need more trouble."

They agreed quickly. Yamatoto dismissed the Captains. Some exited with angry faces, some amazed, and only two had emotionless expressions. The elder Reaper smiled and gestured the remaining four out.

Once outside, Ichigo shouted for victory.

"I told you everything would go smoothly!" He laughed at Ruika, who rolled her purple eyes.

The tiny pink haired girl, Yachiru, was on Kenpachi's shoulder in a matter of seconds. They both took one look at Kiki and disappeared, leaving a very confused Kiki behind.

Ruika told Kiki he would be back later. He's like that. Kiki left it alone and joined her friends.

Today had been one huge explosion.

Kiki was sitting around a table Ruika and Ichigo settled at. The air among them was still. No one spoke a word nor looked at the other. They waited for the demon shinigami to arrive. Kiki was very nervous. The group had been served minutes earlier; Kiki sipped what remained her cup. Just as the liquid slipped past her lips, Kenpachi busted his way inside. The sudden intrusion startled Kiki, causing her to lose her cup.

Yachiru giggled at Kiki's reaction from her preach on Kenpachi's shoulder.

Kiki scowled and quickly recovered.

"You could give a girl some warning, you know." Kiki spat.

Kenpachi chuckled and hoisted Kiki up over his large shoulder. Kiki gasped and flushed red. Ruika just looked away while Ichigo's eye twitched. These two were bizarre to them. "Well, we're off!" Kenpachi announced. And just like that, the group was gone. Ichigo looked to Ruika.

"How do you think this is gonna go?"

Ruika didn't reply. Her face was disturbed. That's all the answer Ichigo needed.

_________

Kenpachi raced through the compound of the Soul Reapers with Yachiru and Kiki latched to his shoulders. One thing buzzed inside Kiki's skull. She noticed how Kenpachi would suddenly turn at almost every new opening; almost like he didn't know where he was going.

"Um, Kenpachi-san," Kiki began.

A coal eye glanced back at her. "Huh?"

"Do you know where we're heading to?" She asked uneasily.

The shinigami just shrugged.

"I'll take that as a no…" Kiki sighed.

The small pink haired girl huffed.

"Ken-chan knows where he is going because I'm showing him the way!"

Before Kiki could respond, Kenpachi yelled to Yachiru.

"Which way!?" Yachiru put a finger to her lip. "Hmm, That way!" She squealed, pointing to the right. Kiki was dumbfounded. This man didn't know the route to his own house…? The monstrous shinigami skid to the right and raced on. Kiki clutched tighter to him. His speed was amazing! Everything going past them was nothing more than a mere blur. Kiki's time for admiration was cut short. Yachiru shouted out some random direction and Kenpachi suddenly turned harshly to the left. Kiki gulped and attempted to raise her voice over the wind. "Kenpachi-san, Yachiru-san, are you two sure that you're heading in the right direction?!" Yachiru scowled at her. Kenpachi just glanced back. "I'm not sure now. Yachiru, are you positive that we are going home?" Her pink eyes lazy closed half way, "Probably…" Kenpachi growled. "Did you just 'probably'?!" Yachiru stuck out her tongue. "You doubt me, Ken-chan." She pouted. The spiky hair Reaper grits his teeth together. "Damnit, get your facts straight!" "Please, Yachiru-san, get him on the right course!" Kiki begged. Riding on Kenpachi's shoulder wasn't exactly fun.

"Gosh, you two are annoying." She looked to her right.

"Okay then, that way!" She announced.

Kiki prayed it was correct.

"Okay then?!" Kenpachi disagreed.

Kiki felt so out of place. 'These people are trying to kill me!'

"Hey, you complain a lot!" Yachiru argued.

"That's because you keep getting me lost!" He retaliated.

Yachiru rolled her eyes. "Fine. I give up. You can find it on your own." She motioned her hand in front of her lips and 'zipped' it shut.

Kenpachi shook his head. "Girl!"

Kiki flinched. "Y-yes…?"

"You're gonna tell me the way!" He announced.

"Excuse me?! I've never seen your home much less know its whereabouts!" Kiki exclaimed.

Yachiru butt in as Kenpachi turned around another corner. "Yep, yep, it's sure is this way!"

"You're sure right?"

Neither of the girls on his back replied.

"You're SURE right?!"

After hours of running around the huge Soul Reaper compound, the group finally made it to Kenpahi's residence. As a matter of fact, they pasted it at least twice… It was nice small house located just outside the main rim. He had a medium round table with cushions set around it in the living room. There was also a small kitchen; perfect for single man. The cabinets weren't very full. Except for Yachiru's; it was full of candy. Kiki was astonished at how much the tiny girl could stuff away. Kenpachi showed her the remainder of the house including her own room. "Thank you," Kiki bowed slightly. Kenpachi just rolled his shoulders and walked away. Before Kiki shut the door, Kenpachi said, "In the morning we're going to train. Bright and early." He grinned like a wicked jackal. Kiki thought she was going to faint then and there. She hated to get up early. Kiki examined her room and found it to be just right. She had two sliding windows, a closet, bathroom, and a sleeping mat rolled up in the corner. It was simple and she loved it.

She walked to the closet and gently slid it open. It was empty all except for a note hanging in mid air. Kiki snatched it. It read,

'_Yeah, there are no clothes in here. I ain't buyin' you any clothes. That Ruika girl is comin' over later. Don't get too dirty. That uniform is all ya got.'_

Kiki sighed and crumbled up the paper. She entered the bathroom and decided to take a bath. After her bath, sleep caught up to Kiki. She wrapped herself in a regular plain kimono and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Morning arrived quickly. The sun shone through the slots of the blinds. Kiki cracked one eye open and looked around. She sighed and sat up straight. Yawning, she withdrew herself from the bed and made the sheets quietly. Putting on her uniform, Kiki stepped out and wandered into Kenpachi's living room. Yachiru was curled up in a ball on the floor with candy spread all about her. Kiki stifled a laugh.

"Don't wake her up."

Kiki spun around to see Kenpachi leaning on the table with an empty plate sitting in front of him. He was fully dressed and looked ready to go somewhere.

"Good morn-" Kiki was abruptly cut off when Kenpachi was suddenly looming over her.

"Enough talking, it's time to train." He ordered.

Kiki nodded so fast it made her head spin. Without another word, he took hold of the female Reaper and dragged her outside. The two walked - rather Kenpachi tugged Kiki along with him- to a large and open field. She scanned the area, is this where she was training?

She looked back to the large muscled Reaper, he was standing completely still.

"Um, I am training here?" Kiki pointed to the ground below her.

"Yes, we are." He complied.

Kiki began to twitch. She was going to practice with the most feared Soul Reaper?! Before she could object, Kenpachi took out his battered Zanpaku-to and slashed at her.

"Haha, let the training commence!!"

* * *

**Fox: Ha, Kenpachi surprised the crap out of Kiki! How well do you guys think she'll do going up against our Ken-chan? Anyways, next chapter is gonna be steamy ;D**


	11. New Type of Adrenalin

**Fox: Holy cheese and crackers! I haven't update in so long!! Gomen!!! This chapter may be a bit boring in the beginnning but there's lemon awaiting middle and end ^_~ Haha, finally the moment some have wished for! **

**New People! :]**

**GrAcEoFaPaNdA, XxCovenantxX, mysterygirl154, KittyPersona, xiloveanime01x, kiera666, Mudheart, rosewhip889, Kira michi,  
Aika Kyoraku, Kristen9997, Gray-Man Rules, wolfwarriorgirl.  
**

**Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and supporting!**

**Please enjoy**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL THEME AHEAD**

**

* * *

  
Chapter 11 New Type of Adrenalin**

Kiki dodged most every cut Kenpachi threw at her. She back flipped and hid behind a rock.

'Oh dear God! I'm going to get killed!!' Kiki panicked.

Her grassy eyes peeked out from behind the boulder. She looked out to see nothing but an empty plan. Kenpachi vanished! Kiki gulped and quickly grabbed her sword's hilt. When that man disappeared, things happened.

Bad things.

Licking her dry lips, Kiki slowly drew her Zanpaku-to. The wind blew gently.

'_Jingle' 'Jingle'_

"Miss me?" A rough voice questioned.

His breathe was hot against her skin. Shuddering, Kiki leaped away. Her eyes glare as hard as steel as she held Amarante before her. The blade quivered as Kiki's nerve began to unravel. She was going up against Kenpachi. This was crazy!

"Shakin' like a leaf, what a coward." Kenpachi mocked.

Kiki shook her head and steadied herself. Sweat rolled down the side of her face. She never before felt such fear standing before a person. A deadly glare was cast in her direction. Though this was a training course, Kiki knew Kenpachi was taking this as a serious battle!

The large scaled Shinigami, without a warning, dashed to Kiki with his Zanpaku-to drawn and ready for blood.

The young Reaper was frozen. Kiki's blood even came to a stand still. As if in slow motion, Kenpachi made his impact. His broken blade cut Kiki from the shoulder down. The girl screamed out in agony. The wound was not deep but was harmful enough. She bent down on one knee, gasping for relief.

Kenpachi stared down at her as if she was a mere insect.

"I know you can do better than that! Get up!!" His rough voice thundered.

His words snapped Kiki out of her pain and she sprang straight up. Holding her sword in both hands, she calmed herself.

"_Think of the weapon as an extension of your arm…"_

Kiki recognized the ghostly voice.

She was not alone.

Kiki held the sword out before her, in a cocky pose.

"You're right. I can."

Kenpachi grinned, his fangs glimmering in the sunlight.

"Told ya so,"

Once more the two Reapers dashed at one another.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set in the Spirit World as Kenpachi trudged back with an unconscious Kiki hoisted on his broad shoulder. He never had once seen a person, much less a female, charge at him with such courage and lack of fear.

His onyx eyes glanced at her slumped form. She was truly someone of great strength.

They finally arrived back at the Eleventh Captain's residence. A pinked hair Shinigami sat on the steps waiting for the pair to return.

"Ken-chan, did she do good?" The small Reaper asked.

Kenpachi gave a curt nod. Yachiru smiled. She hopped on his shoulder and stuck a lollypop in Kiki's mouth. Yachiru giggled as drool escaped from Kiki's mouth down her chin. Kenpachi shook his head, the bells ringing in follow.

"Yachiru, watch Kiki for a bit."

The child saluted and chirped a 'yes sir!'

He laid Kiki down on the floor and stepped inside.

Kiki's eyes fluttered open. She opened her mouth to say something but she began to choke before words surfaced.

"Gah!!!" Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Yachiru skipped over and watched as Kiki choked on the lollypop she had given her earlier.

"Tee-hee, silly Kiki-chan!"

Once Kiki removed the candy that was cutting off her air supply, she asked,

"Where's Kenpachi-san?"

Yachiru shrugged. "He went into the house and I've haven't seen him since."

Kiki shook her head. "Well, can I take a bath?"

The small vice-captain nodded and pointed in the direction of the shower.

"Thanks," Kiki bowed politely.

* * *

Kiki removed her uniform as the shower warmed up. She stepped in and shivered. The sudden heat was a shock to her sweaty body. Kiki hissed as the water stung at her cuts. Blood trickled down her arms and legs as she stood in the shower. She ran her fingers through her stringy wet hair. Kenpachi was unwavering in training. It drained her of energy. Just as Kiki rubbed shampoo in her hair, she heard a door click shut.

Kiki froze. Did someone come in? Yachiru?

Kenpachi…?

Kiki gently pushed the curtain back. She gasped and shut the curtain. Kenpachi was standing on the other side! Completely naked!

"Kenpachi-san, um," She stammered.

He didn't reply. The curtain was harshly grabbed and roughly shoved away. Kiki flushed bright red. Kenpachi smirked, his fangs peeking out. "You seemed awful weak earlier. I can't leave a woman feeling woozy. That's bullshit." He made his way in as he was explaining. Kiki squeaked. The shower wasn't very big yet Kenpachi was built like a bear, so it left very little space between the two.

Kiki's eyes began to wander. 'Whoah…' She shook her quickly and covered her eyes. "Kenpachi-san, this is so embarrassing! I mean-" Kiki was cut off with Kenpachi's thin lips smashing roughly against her own. She tried to resist but he was so strong that she just gave in. Her eyes fluttered closed as she kissed him back. He pulled away chuckling. "You women talk too damn much; worrying about this, bitching about that, eventually, that pisses us men off." Kiki rolled her eyes. Kenpachi gripped her chin and titled her head up to meet his gaze. "Why are you so embarrassed? You have nothing to be ashamed of…" His eyes trailed lustfully down her body. Kiki's face painted itself red again. "It's that," She growled angrily. "It's you. I've never…" He laughed. "So that's your problem! Haha, go ahead, take a look! I don't mind." Kiki blinked. This man was strange.

Eagerly taking his request, Kiki's green eyes looked at his body. She took notice of his face. It was thin but in a good way. His spiky hair was let down and it was cast over his shoulders. The black shimmered as the water splashed against it. Then she stared at his torso. His large muscled chest was chiseled as if he were a god. Kiki went lower and blushed intensely. She looked away but her eyes kept darting back. Kenpachi smirked. "Well, just lookin' ain't gonna get anything done." Kiki gasped. "Do you mean- are we?" Kiki stuttered. Kenpachi huffed. "Uh, yeah, that's why I came in here." He laughed nervously. Kiki blushed ten thousand colors of red. Kenpachi grinned, his fangs out. "Okay…" She muttered uneasily. That's all he needed. Kenpachi reclaimed Kiki's lips and forced his tongue inside. Kiki groaned as his long tongue danced against hers. It was playful and demanding at the same time. Kiki slowly pushed her tongue to his. He chuckled and it sent shivers down Kiki's back. After a few moments, they broke away for air. Kiki panted and looked at Kenpachi. He had a small smile on his face.

"Not bad, kid. Now, let's see what else we can do…" He teased.

His large hands trailed down her smooth body. Kiki was a well portioned girl. Her stature was small but everything else was set in place due to her size. She moaned as he gripped her breast. Kenpachi laughed. His monster hands groped her breasts. He bent his neck down to where he could lick and bite the other. Kiki grasped his wavy hair and yelped in pleasure. He grinned as he touch magically set her body on fire. He sent adrenalin through her. Kiki's heart beat hard against her chest. Kenpachi had her panting and blazing. She had never experienced such a heat before. It was unbearable. An annoying ache made itself known as Kenpachi took his time on his attack to Kiki's chest. She huffed and pressed her legs together. The action helped some but it still ached. This didn't go unnoticed by the demon Reaper. He smirked. "Does it hurt?" He asked with a mocking tone. Kiki glared at him. "What does it look like?" Kenpachi moved from and placed a finger on his chin.

"Looks fuckin' hot,"

Kiki nearly fell over. This guy!

Before she could lecture him his lips smashed on hers again. His teeth grazed across her bottom lip. His fangs punctured it, drawing blood. He sucked on it greedily. Kiki moaned into his mouth and bucked against his strong hips. Kenpachi grunted and roughly held her hips. The two gazed intensely at each other through the misty shower. The water spraying from the shower was like a liquid veil over them. Kenpachi's black orbs glowed with a new light. Not for blood or battle.

For Kiki.

He pushed her harshly to the tile wall. She yelped as he held her wrists in a tighter bind then chains above her head. Kiki was scared now. He chuckled darkly and leaned in, he whispered huskily in her ear,

"Things are about to get rough…"

Kiki didn't register fast enough until Kenpachi slammed his entire length into her. She cried in pain and surprise. He growled and picked up his pace. Kiki soon got used to his size and thrusts. Kiki's hips and his own meet and brushed against each other. Kenpachi slithered his tongue in Kiki's mouth once more. Making sure every inch was claimed as his. As his thrusts became stronger and faster, it became a bit too much for Kiki. She screamed out in pain. Kenpachi silenced her by biting her throat. She moaned as his teeth sucked and nipped. Kenpachi was nearing his climax, just as fast as Kiki was. This was odd for him. He never felt this type of rush. He wanted blood, battle, violence. These, these, actions confused him. But he ignored it for now. His release exploded inside her and they both howled. Kiki slid down the wall, blood and clear fluids running down her legs. Kenpachi laughed some more and sat down himself.

"Told ya it was gonna get rough…"

* * *

**Fox: Whew, my first time writing a lemon I actually worked very hard on...I hope it was good enough. And Im not sure if Kenpachi has a shower but ya know, improvise haha...Thanks for reading! **

**I couldnt get the paragraphs how I usually do 'cause the program wont let me save it like that so, I hope it wasn't too difficult to read...Sorry.**


	12. Welcome to the Afterlife!

**Fox: Whoah, been a long time again, huh? I'm sorry. This year has been very hectic! But it's summer now so hopefully I can dish out a few good chapter, hm? I hope I haven't lsot anybody. But I have new readers too! Listed below~**

**Sweet Cherry Cutie, StrawberryxXxKisses, The Lone Wolf of the Navy, Renrinrin, tigergirl93, Bound4Khatovar, kanna yamamoto, Avarianna, 0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0, Sin-Skyeon, I'm stupid getover it, NANNERPUSS, MoonBeamerGirl1644, Elemental-Angel-Fox, ArashiShun, Songs of the Wind, bleedingcrimson, wolfwarriorgirl, Bleed Black, XKyuubiDatenshiX.**

**I love you all! New and old readers!**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 12: Welcome to the Afterlife**

Kenpachi had left Kiki behind awhile ago leaving her to privacy. Kiki was flustered and in a daze but managed to really take a bath this time and clean herself up. She got dressed, brushed her short hair and tended to the wounds Kenpachi had given her hours before during their training session. Thoughts were running thousands of miles through her head as she dressed her injuries.

_I wonder if I should have let him got that far... _Kiki pondered as she bandaged her arm.

She sighed as she sat up and pulled on a night kimono. On the way to the kitchen for a glass of tea, Kiki winced due to the pain her legs and above were feeling. She grit her teeth and continued walking. Kiki assumed she was alone in the house since her footsteps were the sound coming from the building. It was an eire type of silence. The kind you get when you're in a graveyard. Kiki shook her head. Duh, of course, she was in the Spirit World after all! Basically everyone here is dead to a point. She turned the corner into the living room where a small round table sat with a cup of steaming tea and Onigiri were sitting. Placed in front of the tea was a note. Kiki picked the letter up and examined it.

'_Got called out on a __job__. The whole squad is with me so don't __expect to find anybody around. If you need anything go to the Fourth Company. Unohana and her Vice Captain will happily assist you. Be back whenever__.'_

_~Kenpachi_

Nodding, Kiki placed the paper down and picked up the glass and blew the tea's temperature down to a drinkable degree. She took a bite out of the Onigiri laid out for her and finished her tea. She had a full stomach and was starting to grow bored.

"Maybe I'll go train by myself for a bit. It is nice outside now since the sun is going down." Kiki smiled.

She returned to her room and changed into her tattered Soul Reaper uniform. Kiki picked at the torn clothes. She frowned at the condition it was in. "I wonder if I get a new one…" Shrugging, she grabbed her Zanpaku-to and slid into her sandals. Kenpachi had a decent yard and was big enough for maybe some practice with the sword. Kiki wouldn't do anything with her Shikai or Bankai without the Captain or Vice Captain around. It would prove to be dangerous if someone wasn't around and her Hollow decided to act up again. The wind howled

"**If who acts up again?"** Kiki gasped as her sword glowed a misty white and rattled.

"I was talking about you!" She hissed through her teeth.

Kiki heard the Hollow give an exaggerated sigh.

"**Aw, you hate me. That hurts my feelings, partner!"**

"We are not partners! You're more like an infection! I didn't ask for you to be around." Kiki growled.

The Hollow giggled. **"And I think nobody asked you to be around either."**

Kiki knew what it was saying. She wasn't asked to be here. She was more like a monster being watched and kept under control. But Ichigo was just like her. Having this…condition. And he was treated with respect and is friends with many of the Shinigami living here. He's a powerful Sub Shinigami. And Kiki could become one too!

"Shut up! I know I wasn't ask to stay here and be watched over like some five year old!" Kiki clamped onto Amarante's hilt. Her body began to illuminate from the misty white to the shining brilliant green. Behind Kiki's eyes, her Hollow watched with a sick grin.

"I am a Shinigami and I will be treated with the honor my title deserves!" She unsheathed her blade and smacked it down on the ground. A furious Kazearashi unleashed itself upon the trees scattered about Kenpachi's yard. The angry howling wind took down the rooted plants and cut a hole into the wall that separated Kenpachi's house from the rest of the houses.

A single bead of sweat rolled down the side of Kiki's pale face. The blast hadn't taken as much out of her as before with her training with Kenpachi hours before. Did have something to do with her inner Hollow being awake? She glanced down at her hand. Normally, it would covered in sweat and shaking, but now it was dry and strong. She clenched her fist. Was this power truly not her own?

About to send out another wave of destructive winds, Kiki heard someone behind her that made her halt. Turning around, she saw a small short black haired boy looking over the wall she had just broken.

"You sure are strong for a newbie. For a girl as powerful as you, that's kind of terrifying!" He laughed nervously.

Kiki frowned and returned her Zanpaku-to inside it's sheath. "Who are you?"

The boy gasped and jumped down quickly. "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. Your power just shocked me and made me forget my manners." He dusted off his uniform and held out a hand.

"My name is Yamada Hanataro, 7th Seat of the 4th Division!"

Kiki grinned. "I'm Yagami Kiki, um, Sub Shinigami!"

Hanataro smiled gently and bowed. "I've heard some about you from my Captain. She says you're very kind and…" He trailed off.

This didn't go unnoticed so Kiki asked him what was the matter.

He shrugged and became very nervous. "I-It's just she said you're the same as Kurosaki-kun. That you have a H-Hollow inside you…"

Kiki shook her head. "It doesn't surprise me that you know that. Word seems to spread fast like fire around here."

Hanataro seemed pleased Kiki didn't get mad at him. "Yes, that it does. Sometimes that's a good thing other times not some much." He laughed.

Kiki smirked. "Yeah," She took note of the sword hanging by his side. "So, you're a Reaper, huh?"

He looked puzzled for a moment but understood. He pat his Zanpaku-to. "Yep, that I am. But I'm some what of a disgrace. I haven't carried it with me like everyone else does until recently. I'm weak and easily beaten. But I'm not all that great at fighting. I mean, I have not even achieved Bankai, a Shinigami's greatest power…"

"Haha, I leveled myself up to Bankai what seems like ages ago! You'll get there soon though. I know it." She winked.

Hanataro laughed and blushed. "Hey, uh, would you like a tour?"

Kiki nodded. "I'd love one. I can't get a decent tour since Kenpachi and Yachiru get lost so easily."

Hanataro agreed and they went off exploring the Soul Society.

* * *

Kiki had already met First and Second Division so they went onto the Third. She met Izuru Kira the Assistant Captain and the squad. She asked where the Captain was but no one answered that question. Kiki ignored that and they continued on towards the Fourth Company. They met on the way and chatted for a bit then went their separate ways.

Kiki and Hanataro went past the Fifth Company. He didn't even throw a glance at the place. Kiki stopped and stared. It was empty.

"Hanataro-kun, where's the Fifth Division?"

He stumbled around before giving her a quick cover.

"They're out on a mission..? Yes, yes, that's it! They were called to duty early today!"

She didn't like it but bought it for now. She'd ask Kenpachi later anyways.

The pair saw Renji standing outside the gate of an esteemed estate with a bored look on his tattooed face. He looked over when he heard them walking towards him.

"New girl and wimp boy, what's up?"

Hanataro groaned and hid his face while Kiki lit up. "I'm getting a tour of the place from Hanataro-kun. What're you standing outside this fancy place for? This isn't your home is it?"

Renji chuckled. "No, it's not. It's my Captain's house. The Kuchiki Household. I'm waiting for him."

"Oh, okay then, I'll get to see your Captain too!" She smiled.

Kiki had already seen all of the Captains since she barged into the meeting but she never was properly introduced. Plus, she wanted to apologize to the nicer Captains for interrupting.

Just as Renji was about to say something more, when the two large doors opened slowly. The poised and esteemed Captain Byakuya Kuchiki emerged from his honored clan's home. His face constructed perfectly, showing no emotion. He stopped next to Renji and slowly opened his purple eyes. Byakuya stared at Kiki for a second but acted like an eternity to her. His sight seemed to judge her in a way. With a grunt, he ordered Renji away and began to walk from them. Byakuya was now the most hated Shinigami in Kiki's book.

After he left Kiki growled. "He's such a snob!"

Hanataro sighed. "He IS Byakuya after all. He has an image to put up and keep clean. Of course he'll act that way."

Kiki boiled for a moment but recovered. "Next Captain!"

* * *

The next head Shinigami of the 7th Company made Kiki stare in awe. Komamura Sajin was tall and large and his face resembled that of a fox. Kiki hugged him and complimented his fur. Sajin laughed. "You are rather odd for a human but I like you." He rubbed the top of Kiki's gently.

"You're odd for a Shinigami but I like you too!" The great fox like Reaper gave a hearty laugh. "You must visit me often little one!" Hanataro was shocked but laughed as well.

Kiki introduced herself to the 9th Company and also found their Captain missing. That was beginning to make her think. Why were so many Captains gone? But she kept her mouth shut. Kiki had many questions for Kenpachi when he returned and hopefully he'd give her some answers.

The 10th Company caused much clashing and laughter. When the two came to the 10th Division heights would be defended. Kiki saw a kid with snow white hair and with a stern face. Kiki ran up to the child and asked where the 10th Captain was. The child looked at her and said he was.

"You're the Captain? But you're just a kid!"

The white haired boy gnashed his teeth together. "Girl, I am Hitsugaya Toshiro the 10th Captain, I will not be called a kid!"

"But you are so short!" She pointed out the obvious.

Toshiro's eye twitched. "You're not so tall yourself, girl."

Kiki huffed. "I'm 5'2" thank you! What are you, 4'6"?

A long blond haired woman with a large bust skipped out of the complex. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled.

"Ah, Captain, here you are!" She saw Kiki.

"Finally, I'm not the only one with some boobs going on around here!" She laughed.

Kiki stared impassively at the newcomer. "Oh, Toshiro's height is 4'4" actually but close guess!"

"Damn you, Matsumoto!" The tiny Captain shouted.

Matsumoto winked. "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto Vice Captain for the 10th Company, nice to meet ya!"

Hanataro gulped. "Time to go, Kiki-kun."

Kiki was confused why he was pushing her along all of a sudden.

"Hey, new girl, we should go drinking some time! Toshiro is buying!" She yelled and waved on.

"Shut up Matsumoto, it's daylight!" Her Captain scolded her.

That pretty much explained why.

Next stop 12th.

Hanataro buzzed the speaker. A monotone female voice replied.

"Mayuri-sama, does not want to be disturbed. Please stop by another time."

"Alright then, thank you!" Hanataro said.

Kiki pouted. "I wanted to see the 12th guy."

Hanataro flinched. "You sorta don't want to. Captain Kurotsuchi is scary and some say crazy."

"But those are the best people!" Kiki objected.

Hanataro stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Kiki.

"Kiki-kun, I don't know about you sometimes…"

She pouted all the way home.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when they got back to the 11th Division. Kenpachi and the other Reapers hadn't returned so Hanataro fixed some tea and dumplings while keeping Kiki company until Kenpachi arrived.

"Did you enjoy the tour?" He asked.

Kiki nodded. "Everybody here is so nice, except for Byakuya, I think I'll enjoy it here. Thank you."

Hanataro smiled and took a sip from his tea.

They watched as the stars popped out of nowhere and glittered in the sky along with the moon.

"Oh, Kiki-kun,"

"Hm?"

"Welcome to the Afterlife!"

* * *

**Fox: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Next one will be up soon I hope ahaha! Thanks again and have a good summer :)**


	13. I'll Always Be There

***Stares at last update time* Good Lord has it really been a year? T.T I am SO SORRY. Time surely flies...I could explain why I haven't written much for this or any of my fics but I don't wanna seem like I'm making excuses...I am deeply sorry for such a lengthy delay :( Im ashamed of myself. I hope I still have my readers T_T I will start updating reguarly now because life has slowed down, thank you Jesus lol. I promise that I will update more often. I know Ive said things in the past but lets start with a clean salate ^_^ Yes, this chapter is short but it is fluffy to an point. The real action will begin next chapter! I love you all :'] Thanks for all the favs, alerts, reviews. I was asked a question by MangaMagic**

**"When exactly does this take place? At first i assumed it was before the Soul Society arc, but now theres people and stuff from during it..."**

**I sadly have not made that clear. It takes place during/after that arc. Ichigo has rescued Ruika and discoverd his Hollow and many other events. We are now heading into the Espadas arc. That means Grimmjow and his friends will be arriving very soon. That also means there is only a few chapters left of this story, I have a surprise so don't be sad ^_-**

**Onward to the Fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 I'll Always Be There**

Kiki awoke the next day to a gloomy and rainy sky. She popped her joints and rolled out of bed to glance outside. The clear drops of liquid rolled off the blue colored tiles of Company 11's houses. Not a single ray of sunshine looked like it could break through the cloudy barrier. The young new Shinigami walked to the kitchen and noticed that there was newly brewed tea and one lonely cup left. Taking a peek into the living room, Kiki spotted a sleeping Yachiru and their Captain sitting at the window with tea in his large hands. She had never seen the beastly captain with his hair up in his usual odd fashion. It was sleek and dark as the night that trailed down to his broad shoulders. Thunder shook the Soul Society causing Kiki to jump a little.

Of course this did not go unnoticed by the captain. Kenpachi glanced at Kiki making her blush ten shades of red. A loud chuckle erupted from Zaraki's throat.

"Silly girl, such a sound frightens you?" His coal black eyes skimmed over to the sound to sleep Assistant Captain. "It hasn't bothered Yachiru." He smirked. Kiki blushed harder. "It just caught me off guard, that's all." She replied. The man rose and carefully walked over to the fellow Reaper. He studied her flushed features then finally spoke, " Kurosaki will be here later today. He will practice with you in the way of the sword and also will check on your other issue."

Her green eyes grew wide. "Is it possible Ichigo could help me control…the Hollow?" She whispered. Kiki waited nervously for Kenpachi's answer.

"At the moment, he can help in small amounts. Ichigo himself is being taught how to control his inner evil. From what I've heard, they were once Captains of our guard. A long time ago, a handful of Soul Reapers were sent in to investigate disappearances, but we never saw them again. So what truly happened that night is still a mystery. Old Man might know but he sure as hell isn't talkin'."

Wait, there were other like her and Ichigo? Why wasn't she told? How come the Soul Society let them live? Ichigo and I almost… Kiki could not remember the thought. She was also scared. What if she couldn't control the Hollow?

"Kenpachi, I'm afraid…" She whimpered. The taller man looked shocked. "What's the matter?"

"I-I don't think I wish to control that thing's power. I mean, what I even can't handle it's strength? Worse yet, if I embrace this evil then I will take on it's insanity and bloodlust. I fear that if I have command over such abilities, I will lose myself and no longer exist…"

Kenpachi stared at her impassively. He could not understand why Kiki feared this incredible power she harnessed. Sure, it has dark roots and is unpredictable, but to him who cannot reach his own power, it was a confusing matter. Zaraki wanted Kiki to be able to achieve her full potential unlike him. Yet this girl that stood before him, that had the strength to tap into endless powers that can surpass his own.

"Why are you thinking like that?" Her head snapped up to meet his gaze. "You have the chance to grow strong, stronger than I! Though you shy at the opportunity?" He growled. Tears bubbled at the corners of her jade eyes. Inwardly, the 11th Captain cringed. He hated to see her upset but she needed to get the bigger picture.

"Kiki, I want you to understand the chance you have. Yes, your powers are from an evil source but if you are disciplined then you can shape the Hollow's path to one of light. Much like Ichigo, he is training his Hollow and forged it's path to protect his friends."

Kiki stepped toward her towering Captain. "What if I fail?"

He gave her a toothy grin. "How? You have me and my power along side you. Failure is not an option."

He gently placed his thick arms around her petite form.

"Besides, I'll always protect you."

* * *

**Haha, yes the fluff! That is the first and last time for any soft Kenpachi. I just wanted to have the couple enjoy a lovey dovey moment. I know I am a horrible arthur but please review I need to know you guys still read this. Otherwise my lil' heart might break. Still, I hope you enjoyed the short chappie.**


	14. Chesire Grin

**Fox: Hello all, I have finally returned. My husband bought me new a laptop for Valentine's day before he left for Air Force bootcamp yesterday. So everybody thank him ^_^ Haha! I'd like you guys to keep him in your prayers as he goes through bootcamp. I'd really appreciate it.** **But I am terribly sorry for not updating this fic in so long! I can't believe time went by that fast! And I've skimmed through fic and I see I haven't excately pin pointed the time period. So, Imma explain. Ichigo has already fought Grimmjow first time and he's almost done with his Hollow Mask training. Which means Orihime will be captured soon and the Aizen arc begins. This chapter ends the arche before going into the desert to rescue Orihime. It's hard to keep Bleach timeline in order. So much happens x.X**

* * *

**C****hapter 14 Chesire Grin**

Kiki swallowed the growing lump in her throat as she and Kenpachi traveled to Inoue's rendezvous point. Zaraki was not exactly thrilled that he could not escort Kiki himself to Ichigo's training base but he would just have to endure it. The pair walked through the garages in silence. Even Yachiru kept her voice to a menial.

After the chilling quite, Kiki spoke up.

"Kenpachi, where did Ichigo meet these…people?" Kenpachi's dark orbs looked down at her. "I heard one day Kurosaki got his ass handed to him by someone of this organization causing his Inner Hollow to be unleashed. Thus, the Hollow took out it's rage on the member, nearly chocking her to death." Kiki could fill in the blanks. The leader must have recruited Ichigo because of said events.

A few more feet and the elventh captain turned his head toward Kiki.

"Here's your new home for however long your training takes." Kenpachi explained.

Looking ahead of her, Kiki saw Inoue and Ichigo waiting patiently for their arrival.

"And you cannot go with me?"

Zaraki shook his head, the bells chiming with it. "No, I can't."

Kiki nodded and gave her monstrous Captain a hug.

"I will miss you, Captain Zaraki and you too Yachiru-chan."

The tiny lieutenant's pink iris glimmered with tears. "I will too Kiki-chan. I'll save you some candy!" Coming from her, that deal was the sweetest thing. The young Shinigami turned her back on her new companions and strode over to her old ones. So much was racing through her mind.

Would Ichigo and his new found allies be able to help her? Kenpachi seemed to support this training to its fullest. But maybe just because Kiki needed it, she wasn't entirely sure.

Inoue's gently smile tugged Kiki back into reality calmly.

?

"Good afternoon Kiki-chan, how are you?" Her usual cheery grin on her face.

"Nervous actually..." Kiki murmured, putting her hand over her heart.

"Are we going in there?" She pointed behind Orihime.

"Um, no no, not today. Ruika wanted to train us on some techniques before we go in. If that's okay?" Orihime asked, twirling her orange hair around her finger.

Kiki nodded. She hadn't the chance to learn any Kido Spells yet.

"Renji-kun will escourt me while two other Shinigami will take you over to the Soul Society."

"Why serperate?" Kiki was confused.

"You haven't been told about Aizen?" Orihime clapped her hands over her mouth.

Possibly Kiki had been left in the dark on purpose and she just screwed it up! Orihime began to sniff and hiccup. Why was she such a spass?

"Orihime, I don't even know this Aizen is..." Kiki confirmed.

"Er, okay then, nevermind! It's nothing!"

Kiki didn't buy it but she let it be. She wasn't in the mood for asking questions and not recieving answers.

Renji teleported next to Orihime in a blink of an eye.

"It's time Orihime." Two Hell Butterflys fluttered back and forth between the two.

A round sliding door appeared behind them. Orihime waved as Renji nodded in Kiki's direction. As they stepped through the portal, two male shinigamis Flashstepped on both sides of Kiki.

"Good afternoon, Miss Kiki, we will be your escourts today." They bowed politely. Kiki inclined her head.

She walked over to the door Orihime and Renji used but it was gone!

"Hey, what happened to the door?"

"No need to be frightful Miss. We shall be using a different portal, that's all." The black haired Reaper explained.

"Sorry, we've been rude. My name is Riku and there is my partener, Koga."

Riku was the black haired man introducing Kiki to himself and friend. He had averge build and slightly taller than his compaion. Koga on the other hand, was very muscular and rough looking. His dark brown hair in a tussle and some hair scattered about his tan face.

Kiki smiled and thanked them for the escourt.

The Hell Butterflys bounced around the air in circle. Kiki guessed it was the portal was to open. Two sliding doors faded into exsistence.

"Shall we be on our way?" Riku streched his arm out.

"Sure," Koga led Kiki by her arm to the gate. The men were on both sides as they stepped in. Once through the doors, they stepped onto a long white stone bridge. At the end, which was at least a good two hour walk, was the Soul Society.

"This is the Soul Bridge, it's a confidetnal way that is used to transport certain individuals safely into the Soul Society." Koga began. "The only ones aware of this passage is Soul Reapers of course. So we are safe from enemy harm." Riku finished.

Both males gave Kiki a gentle smile before setting out on the long walk.

Kiki take a breathe and put one foot down off the stairs. The moment she touched the stone, she felt something disturbing. As if she were being watched. The Butterflys also seemed to detect another form of life as well for they started to flutter like mad.

"Riku, Koga, I think something is wrong! I feel someone's presence! It feels like some sort of bloodlust."

The escourts were only a few feet away from Kiki. They both stopped to scan the area for any signs of what Kiki felt. Glancing at one other before stating anything, they bolted over to Kiki and snatched her.

"We have to get you out of here! I detect the evil aura as well!" Riku had her firmly by the wrist and running as if the devil was on their heels.

"Riku, should I alert Kenpachi-taicho?" Kiki's heart missed a beat. She wanted Kenpachi here so badly. She did not doubt her guards but the sercuity Kenpachi offered was far more comforting.

As they approached the half way mark, the sky in front of them was split open. Riku and Koga skid to a halt. Koga pushed Kiki behind them and put his hand on his Zanpaku-to. "How did they know?" Koga growled.

Riku's ice blue eyes glowed like cold fire. "It must be true, HE must be on their side!"

Koga gasped and looked at the hole in horror and disgust.

Kiki was growing confused. Who were these people and who was leading them? Why wasn't she informed?

"Miss Kiki, in case we cannot defend you, escape back to the human world and do not look back." Riku ordered.

"Please, tell me what is going on! I can help!" She pleaded.

A deep laughter crackled from the sky. Kiki's head snapped up to see a rather tall man with short spiked blue hair with sky blue eyes, jade lines decorated the corners. On the right side of his face was a jaw bone.

Her eyes travled down his muscular torso. A red scar angrily sat on his chest down to the hole in his abdomen. Also, Kiki noticed, he was missing an arm!

His eyes gleamed like stars when saw her. A wide psyhotic grin took up his face.

"Found ya!" Just as he was about to leap for Kiki, another figure stepped out of the darkness.

A very pale fellow with such a sad face grabbed the blue haired man's shoulder.

"Don't go over board Grimmjow, Aizen-sama will not tolerate it." His voice low and broken.

Riku and Koga shuddered.

"Piss off Ulquiorra! I will do as I damn well please!" Grimmjow shurgged Ulquiorra's paper white hand off him. He then faced those below. Licking his lips, Grimmjow charged.

"Prepare to die by the hands of the Sexta!" He howled.

"Miss Kiki quickly! Run!" Koga shouted.

Before she could even process her brain to make her feet go, Grimmjow landed on top of the two, creating a large dust cloud.

A slash cut the air and screams came from the dust.

As it settled, Kiki stummbled back. Riku and Koga were the middle of a pool of blood, their swords at Grimmjow's feet.

Tears peeked in Kiki's jade eyes.

Grimmjow grunted and looked down at the slain.

"How weak Shinigami," He glanced at Kiki.

"Sending such pathetic Reapers to defend you. I'd be pretty pissed if I were you."

He kicked the lifeless body of Koga.

"Stop you souless bastard!" Kiki snapped.

Grimmjow's eyes burned with annoyance.

"What'd you call me bitch?" His tone deadly.

"I said **stop**." She clutched her sword.

Grimmjow saw and smirked. "Oh, none of that bitch." He did something close to a Flash Step and caught Kiki by the throat. Both her hands flew to grip his wrist. Her Zanpaku-to shaking in it's sheath.

"Aw, is your sword's spirit worried about ya?" Grimmjow fake pouted.

He grabbed Amarante and threw it to the ground. Kiki garbled curses.

"My my, you are a ball of fire aren't ya?" His grip reached the critical point. Kiki started to see everything got blurry.

A sigh was let out and she heard someone take up her blade. The Ulquiorra man beside Grimmjow now, spoke. "Grimmjow, you are going to kill her. Aizen-sama said she was to be alive. Not suffacated." The Sexta growled at his partner. "I don't give a shit what he said. I want to have some fun first."

Ulquiorra placed his hand on Grimmjow's forearm and squeezed, letting his grip on Kiki's neck losen. He yelped and glared daggers at the sad one. "Want to lose this one as well?" His tone did not differ but the words still dripped with malice.

"Fuck no, let go!"

"Release her."

Grimmjow huffed and withdrew his hand. Kiki fell to the ground, panting.

"Now, if you don't mind, pick her up properly." Ulquiorra ordered softly.

With a snort, the Sexta lifted Kiki into his strong arms bridal style.

"You scream, you die." He hissed in her face.

She nodded.

"Good girl,"

As she blacked out, the last she was Grimmjow's Chesire Grin.

* * *

**Fox: I hope you all enjoyed it after such a long absence! There may be some spelling errors, I cant find my spell check on this comp O_o I now know where I'm taking this story full on. No more ifs or maybes. It's set in stone. The next chapter will be the last for this until the sequel. I've decided to break it in half. The sequel will include the Hueco Mundo arc till Aizen is defeated (rather put in a hole for google years). The latest Bleach arc is still too new for me to mess with so I'll leave that alone. More info chapter update :)**


	15. Countdown to Destruction

**Fox: I am so sorry everyone! Life's been a buzz and I've been inspired to write other Fics but this finally came to me! I hope I still have my reviewers out there. I certainly got a bunch of emails of this going on Favs, Alerts and what nots :) But is it time I finished this one. Chapter 15 is the last chapter. I love all of you who read and supported this fic. You all mean so much to me. Honest. I am actually on the verge of tears.**

**Thank you...**

* * *

**Chapter 15 Countdown to Destruction**

_Her body seemed to float in the pool of darkenss surrounding her._

_Heat._

_She felt it crawl on her skin._

_Sands licked at her face._

_Then the cool came._

_Nipping at her nose and finger tips._

_A voice sounded._

_The blackness rippled and shattered._

Kiki's eyes snapped open. A pair of aqua eyes glared at her.

Grimmjow.

Kiki jolted up right. She looked around, moving her head so fast, she became dizzy. Kiki was in some kind of room, Grimmjow standing impatiently a few feet from her bed.

She looked down at saw someone had changed her clothing while she was unconcious! Kiki was now in a white dress/suit with black trimming. Her hand went to her hip. Amarante was gone!

The kidnapped Shinigami lept from the bed only to stumble into Grimmjow's hard chest.

He grunted and pushed her away. Kiki yelped as her head connected with the end of the bed.

"Clumsy Reaper! I don't know why you're Shinigami anyhow! You can't even stand up right." The Sexta spat.

Tears pricked at the corners of Kiki's eyes. He picked on her weak spot. She knew she wasn't that good yet but giver her time.

Kenpachi did...

Kiki folded her arms together over her chest.

Did he know where she was?

"May I ask you something?"

Grimmjow glanced down at her.

"What girl?"

Kiki gluped but gathered a small amount of courage.

"Where am I?"

"Hueco Mundo, home of Hollows and Arrancar alike."

Arrancar? What in the world were they?

Kiki noticed the bone on Grimmjow's face. It looked like remains of a Hollow's mask. Was it possible for Hollows to evolve?

"Enough lazin' around, Aizen wants ya!"

The blue haired man hoisted Kiki up by her collar and flipped her on his shoulder.

Kiki blushed like mad.

"Put me down you bastard!" She pound into his back with her small fiists.

"Hmm, that feels good. Could ya go lower?" He purred.

Kiki blinked twice.

"You're such a perv!" She wailed.

After a few turns here and there, Kiki and her Arrancar met up with the sad one from before and Orihime!

"Orihime-chan, they got you too?"

The orange haired girl looked shocked to see Kiki. She looked to the green eyed fellow.

"You said I was the only one captured."

The man just shrugged his shoulders and went on with his walking.

"Come woman," His voice soft but commanding.

Orihime started after him without a second thought.

"Who was that?"

Grimmjow huffed. "He's Ulquiorra, number 4. Bitch is more powerful than me..." He growled the last part.

"Are you jealous?"

The Sexta stopped. "Little girl, I will hurl you into the desert and let the Hollows devour you if you say something idiotic like that again!" He warned.

Kiki nodded vigorously.

The panther king snorted and rolled his eyes.

After many winding turns, they came to a large double doored entrance.

The hair on the back of Kiki's neck stood up. She couldn't still the shudder that rippled through her form. The power beyond these doors was immense!

"Don't be a pussy." Grimmjow huffed, pushing the doors open.

They entered walking past a rather large and bulky Arrancar with tanned skin. He had to be at least seven feet tall! His head was oddly shaped but lined with a jawbone and black sideburns.

As Grimmjow and Kiki passed him by, his eyes snaped open. His beady eyes glared at Kiki.

The little Shinigami gluped and clutched to Grimmjow's jacket.

The Sexta noticed her nervous demeanor and snarled at the gaint fellow. "She ain't a snack Yammy! So fuck right off!"

The huge man growled and curled his fingers into a comet sized fist. "I outta pound you into oblivion!"

Grimmjow set Kiki down but kept her close.

"Go on and try you dumbass!" The cat like man taunted.

Just as Yammy pulled back his mighty fist to swing, a soft but commanding voice brought him to a halt.

"Enough Yammy, the woman is a guest just like this one. Aizen has not ordered either of their demise. Until then, keep yourself in check."

Kiki and Orihime both sent the fourth Espada a silent thank you. He just continued to stare blankly at them.

The hulking Espada groaned and went back to leaning against the wall.

Grimmjow hissed and hit his nose with his thumb. "I didn't ask for you help bat boy!"

"Remember your rank Grimmjow, that is all I am going to say."

The Sexta ground his teeth and snatched Kiki from the cold floor.

"Ya gonna make it girl?"

Kiki nodded weakly. "Um, thanks for that."

"Hmph, I am the Sexta after all. All cower in my wake!"

"I do believe you are formly known at the Setxa Grimmjow."

A small figure came out of another room.

Kiki couldn't really tell if the new comer was male or female. The face was that of young person with lavender eyes. Above one eye were pink stars in a row. Their black hair was cut unevenly but cropped around the face. Settled in the hair was a hair clip but as Kiki looked closer it was teeth!

"Ah, are you the new girl?" Their voice held a sweet but mocking tone.

The way Grimmjow glared at the new arrival, Kiki thought the person would burst into flames.

"What of it, Luppi?" He growled manically.

The child like face turned to an expression of fake hurt. "I am just curious. Though, I do not understand why they are here and why you know more than I! I am the new and better holder the rank six!"

The scuffing of boots and clinging of chains introduced the next person that walked in.

The man was tall and rugged, like a cowboy. His blue grey eyes were half open, giving the expression of boredom. He had shoulder length brown hair that was lazily kept.

Beside him stood a little girl. She had on a skull with a horns, one broken, with lime green hair underneath. Her pink eye was left incovered by the mask. The child's outift was odd for someone her age, it was she was wearing a bikini with arm warmers.

"What's with all the commotion boy?" The man yawned.

Kiki made an 'O' with her mouth. Ah, so Luppi was a boy!

Grimmjow looked at her. "Just figured out that he's a boy?" One blue eye brow raised in puzzlement.

Kiki nodded sheepishly.

The man rolled his eyes. "Great, people are going to think I was replaced by a girl." He mumbled.

Luppi's face flared to the darkest shade of red possible.

"I want to know why there's a human and Soul Reaper here!"

Then he pointed angerily at Grimmjow. "Also why you're still here weakling!"

Both girls held their breath as Grimmjow went rigid with rage.

"All right childern, that's enough bickering for one day." Three more people made their appearence.

Every Arrancar stopped immediately, Grimmjow forcing himself to be calm with Luppi snickering at him.

A trio of men were equally at the same height. One man with white hair had the eyes of a fox and the grin of a snake. He flanked the man in the middle on the left. The dark skinned man with dredlocks and glasses walked along side the man as well.

The gentleman in the middle had brown slicked back hair and a knowing smirk on his face. Kiki swore she heard Orihime gasp at the group but ignored it.

Kiki's eyes went wide. He was the source of where the power was coming from!

The brown haired man set down in the chair located at the top of the stairs.

He looked down at Orihime and Kiki with a light smile.

"Welcome Orihime, Kiki, to Las Noches!"

"Aizen..." The orange haired girl whispered, holding her hand on her chest.

Aizen? That's his name?

"I trust your trip to this fair land went well."

The girls nodded vigorously. Neither wanted to upset the man sitting so high above them.

"Now, I called you two here for different reasons concerning each of you. Orihime, my dear," His gaze flickered over to her.

"I understand you hold the incredible power of healing. But it goes beyond just patching up scraps and bruises. It evens tampers with the plans of God himself." He spoke, leaning his cheek on his hand.

"Yes sir, I can heal my friends back to prefection." She fiddled with the hair clips.

"That's what I want to hear. Now, how about a demonstration?" Aizen gestured with his hand to Grimmjow and his missing arm.

Orihime left Ulquiorra's side and walked over to Grimmjow without fear.

Her hair decorations glowed and flew to form a bright orange glow around the area where his arm used to be.

Grimmjow watched in amazement as his arm regenerated back to flesh and blood. Once she was finished, he opened and closed his fist. The realization he had his arm back, the Arrancar threw his head back to laugh.

Orihime stared at the ground, not meeting anyone's gaze.

Kiki looked on in shock. She knew of her friend's powers but was not aware of their extent!

"Orihime-chan, that was amazing!"

Her praise did not seem to reach the healer. She kept her eyes down and hands floded.

"W-What?" Luppi stammered, not believing his eyes.

"Woman, can you heal that scar on my back? Grimmjow turned to her exictely.

"Go on Orihime, demonstrate more of your wonderful abilities." Aizen coaxed.

Once again the glow fell on the mark and healed the scar. Kiki watched in awe as the scar receded, a black six appeared.

Grimmjow had that mad smirk on his face as the treatment became complete.

"Now, I think it's time to take back what's rightfully mine!"

"St-stay away from me!" Luppi trembled, backing away from the intimidating Arrancar.

In a flash, Grimmjow plunged his newly reformed arm through Luppi's stomach.

"You played with the wrong fella, bitch!" Grimmjow chuckled.

"I-I'll see you in hell..." The replacement Sexta said.

He performed a Cero, a blue blast of energy waving over Luppi's top half.

Kiki could feel her friend was in dismay. She had just healed a man who murdered a child without any provoking.

"Now now, dear Orihime, Luppi had to coming to him." Aizen reassured.

Orihime didn't reply. Her brown eyes glittered with tears she wouldn't allow herself to shed before these people.

"Since that is over and done, I can say how wonderful it is to have you here Orihime. Ulqiuorra, escourt her to the chambers I've assigned and watch over her."

The fourth ranked Arrancar blurred over to Orihime and took her by the wrist, leading them away from the throne room.

"To more pressing matters," Aizen Sosuke looked at Kiki, who shivered in fear under his sharp gaze.

"Miss Kiki, I had you brought here for an important reason. I need you to join my army."

"What?" Kiki asked, her tone high pitched.

* * *

Kenpachi pased restlessly back and forth in Commander Yamato's meeting room. Only a few captains had arrived, all staring at him questionably.

"Kenpachi," Captain Commander grabbed the eleventh captain's attention.

"What old man?" Ukitake and Kyoraku stiffled their grins.

"Captain Hitsugaya and his assitent captain will be here shortly. Until then, STAND STILL!" The old Shinigami's voice thundered in the small room.

The nameless Bankai wielder grunted and stood in his place. His pink hair assitent pouted as she propped up her elbows on his broad shoulder.

"Is Kiki-chan okay, Ken-chan?"

"She better be." He growled, growing impatient with the short captain.

"Kenpachi, are positive it was those Arrancar fellows?" Mayuri asked, not fighting the urge to split one open to study it.

"No, not really, but who else would kidnap a Soul Reaper?" He argued.

Byakuya shook his head in disblief. All this man wanted was to fight these people and ask questions later. It was not an honorable feature for one to have.

"Why are you lookin' so high and mighty for Kuchiki?" Kenpachi snapped.

"I only pity you Zaraki." The regal captain brushed him off.

"I outta," Kenpachi's threat was interrupted by the doors slamming open.

Toshiro, Matsumoto and Ichigo came in.

"What is the meaning of this Captain Hitsugaya?" Yamamoto asked, looking square at Ichigo.

"Captain Commander, please listen to what he has to say." Rangiku pleaded.

"Gigi-san, Orihime had been taken by those Arrancar bastards. I need to go into Hueco Mundo!"

"I cannot allow this. You are one: a substitute Shinigami, you do not possess such authority to do so. Second, you have a Hollow lurking in your soul! I will not let you out of our sight for a second. Do you not recall what happened last time you nearly lost control?"

Ichigo closed his eyes tightly in anguish.

"Well, who's gonna go into Hueco Mundo then?" Kenpachi questioned.

"No one. From my intel, Orihime went with them willingly. There shall be no rescue party for her. As for Kiki," He sighed and glanced at Zaraki.

"She too shall be left behind. As Captain Commander, I cannot allow these Shinigami with Hollow hiding within their minds and souls wandering about. If she is indeed in Hueco Mundo, then that's where she belongs."

Kenpachi couldn't believe what old man just said! They were just to leave her in the hands of those bastards?

"This is my order, heed with the utmost respect, no one is to enter Hueco Mundo. Azien is to be left to his devices. As long as there is not threat to our or the living realm, there shall be no bloodshed. This meeting is adjourned!" And he slammed his cane/sword hilt to the floor.

Before the old Reaper could emerge from his seat, a scientist from Mayrui's devision barrled into the room.

"Captain Mayuri! I have something grave to report!"

* * *

Grimmjow stared confused at Aizen. What did this ex Reaper mean?

"Granz!" Aizen bellowed.

Out of the darkness came a man with pink hair and amber eyes covered by glasses. He had a scholarly air about him.

"Yes Aizen-sama?" He bowed to him, hand over heart.

"I want you to take miss Kiki here to your lab. It is about we dicussed earlier."

The scientist's eyes lit up excitely. "Oh my, are you the girl I am supposed to-"

Aizen cut him off with a steely glare.

"Aha, nevermind my dear. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Espada Szayel Aporro Granz." His smile fake but well consructed to fool a person.

Kiki shook nervously. What was going to happen to her?

"Aizen, what in the hell are you scheming?" Grimmjow sneered.

"Nothing Grimmjow. Why must you doubt me so?"

The Sexta bared his teeth at the man. For some reason or another, he suddenly felt very protective over the fragile Soul Reaper.

"If there no more interruptions," Aizen stood from his throne and produced Kiki's Zanpaku to.

"Ah, Amarante!" The girl cheerfully exclaimed.

Aizen smiled sweetly as he unsheathed it and drove the sword through Kiki's heart.

Grimmjow went completely still from shock from the attack he missed. He could only feel the steel wiz past his face before it plunged into the girl.

Kiki's jade eyes watered with tears as she registered the pain. Her arms shaking from quickly fading energy, she put her hands on Amarante.

She could feel it's sadness hitting her like lighting.

"It-it's okay...wasn't..your fault..." She whimpered.

Blood gushed from her mouth as she fell to the ground lifeless.

"She's all yours, Granz." Aizen smirked, throwing the sheath at Kiki.

Grimmjow stared at the dead girl with anger and remorse.

He turned his rage at Aizen.

"What the fuck?"

"Grimmjow, she is part of my marvelous plan. Kiki's death was necessary for her obtain something greater than herself."

Grimmjow did not care for his stupid ass excuses any longer.

He let out a cry and took a swipe at Sosuke.

Starkk flashed between the two and shoved Grimmjow back. He skid on the floor all the way to Kiki's bleeding body.

He panted and looked at her broken form. He grit his teeth at the sight of her soulless eyes.

"She shall be all right Kitty." Granz taunted. "You can follow me to witness what she shall become."

Jaegarjaques frowned. What were these sick fucks up to?

"That's sound wonderful! How about it Grimmjow? Take the girl to his laboratory?" Grimmjow knew no matter how that man masked that sentence to be a question, it was a statement he'd better follow.

He gave a curt nod and removed her blade swiftly. He put it back in it's sheath and tied to his sash on his waist.

Gently, Grimmjow took the body into his arms.

"Come, come, quickly and lively now!" Granz mocked with his laughter.

"Shut it," He warned, his grip on her body getting tighter.

The two men stepped into a room that had an erie feel to it. Grimmjow shuddered as he entered. He did not want to be in here.

"Lay her on that table and you make take your leave Sexta."

"Hell no, I am stayin'." Grimmjow growled. If he felt uneasy, he wouldn't leave her alone here.

The pink haired researcher shrugged his shoulders. "Have it your way."

Granz practically skipped over to his table of wacky medical tools and looked at them like a child would peer into a cany store.

After picking a few and grabbing a clipboard, the man waltzed back over.

He looked at Grimmjow, who stood close to the body, and sighed.

"There's going to be gallons of blood. I suggest you back up a tad."

The man grimanced and leaned against the wall watching as the wacko preformed his horror show...

* * *

"What is it?" Commader asked.

"It's a report we finally broke through. We all know about the Hogyoku being placed inside Ruika and being removed by Aizen. But thanks to the research and information gathered by Urahara and our own division, we've discovered that is damaged."

The Gotei 13 stared at Akon as if he were a fool.

"Anyway, Inoue Orihime was taken for her unnarutal healing properties. It is only by her abilities that the Crumbling Orb can be whole once more!"

Everyone standing in that room understood what he meant. If Aizen restored that gem to it's former glory, he'd become unstoppable.

"If that's the case, head out to Hueco Mundo this instant! Aizen Sosuke will be treminated along with the Hogyoku!" Finally with the order given, some captains were assigned to go and others to stay in case of an attack.

Kenpachi Zaraki was the first to burst out of the meeting, whether or not he was ordered to stay behind or go.

He would rescue her no matter the cost!

* * *

**5 days later...**

It was indeed a horrorific five days for Grimmjow as he witnessed what Granz was doing to Kiki's corpse. She had been modified to be a weapon for Aizen.

Granz had tampered with the Hollow resideding in Kiki and forced her body to transform into a Hollow then to Adjuchas-class Menos, what Grimmjow had been before his acend to Arrancar.

A girl no longer laid on the table, a large wolf took her place.

"This was your big plan?" He barked.

"Not entirely, Aizen-sama himself needs to place the final piece to my magnificent puzzle." The scientist giggled.

As if he had been summonded, Aizen stepped into the lab. He smiled when he saw Kiki in her Adjuchas form.

"Is she ready, Granz?"

"Whenever you are Aizen-sama."

Aizen smirked and walked over to her. His eyes wander of her wolf body before his gaze settled on a particular spot.

He reached inside his pocket and withdrew a shard of the Hogyoku.

Grimmjow was by Kiki's wolf form in a second. "What in the hell are doing to her?"

"Giving her life, Grimmjow." As he spoke, he placed the fragment over her heart.

With a bright glow of purple, the wolf Adjuchas form began to disappear.

Once the steam lifted, Kiki's naked human form was visible.

She looked the same minus that her hair now reached past her shoulders and a jaw of teeth hung about her neck like a chocker necklace.

"Now awake, Kiki el Lobo."

* * *

**Fox: Well, that was the final chapter. Did it end how you thought it would? Don't worry, I do have a sequal planned and I am already typing it up as we speak. In a week's time, I should publish it. So keep your eyes open.**

**Again, I want to thank you guys. This is my second most popular Fic, and it's possible because of you all. I wrote this for a friend as a gift and look where it went :'] I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did. **

**See you next week!**

**~Love FoxDemon303**


	16. Sequel!

**Fox: My people it is time for the sequel! *looks to see updated next Fic without notifying this one first* Well, poop. So yes, it has been out for a bit. It's called 'Love is War' Yes it's a Grimmjow/OC/Kenpachi pairing. Don't let it drive you off, one: I am experimenting with Grimmjow character so gimme a break, it will remain set on Kenpachi. Two: Grimmjow is hot too so hush ;P**

**I hope to see you all on the sequel and you enjoy it as much as this one! I love all you guys :)**


End file.
